Queen of Magic
by WillieNillieFlys
Summary: How Merlins story would have gone is she were a girl. (Fem! Merlin)
1. Chapter 1: The Dragons Call

_No young woman, no matter how great, can know her destiny. She cannot glimpse her part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, she must live and learn. And so it will be for the young warlock arriving at the gates of Camelot. A girl that will, in time, father the legend. Her name: Merlin_

Merlin is a young woman from the village of Ealdor. She has brown hair and bright blue eyes. She is a taller than most girls her age and thinner. She wore her normal outfit. A red shirt along with her blue neckerchief and black trousers. You know, traveling clothes. Her hair was long but usually kept under a hat to keep it out of her face. As she walked over the hill she could see the Castle. She smiled at the sight. It was gorgeous. The way the sun hit the roof, it was phenomenal.

By the time she made it to the town she was in awe. All the people and venders and performers it was such different that the small town in which she came. She could see people gathering in the citadel square. When she reached the crowd she saw a man with a crown on top of his head and knights by his side: The King. Then she looked in front of her to see a man on his knees head on a chopping block, and an executer, waiting. The man Merlin deduced was the king cleared his throat and the people watched him with anticipation.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass."

He then raised his arm, then lowers it as a signal to the executioner. As Thomas Collins is beheaded, the people gasp and turn away. Merlin's eyes glued to the spot in horror. The whispering and gasps stopped when Uther started to speak again.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin." Merlin's face twisted in discust as he and the people cheered. How could they celebrate killing hundreds of people, killing almost an entire race, and then capturing it and caging it.

Once the cheers died down all that could be heard was a woman's cries, Mary Collins the boys mother. All heads turned to her as she stared dead at the king.

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You took my son! And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son." Uther's face is red in anger.

"Seize her!" He shouts to the knights and guards. But she starts to chant a spell, once she is done she disappears in a whirlwind of smoke. People scurry away in fear.

She had to get away from all of this before she threw up. Merlin, still a little shaken by the beheading, walks up to a guard and smiles. "Where would I find Gaius, the- the court physician? "

She curses her stutter as the guard smiles and points to the stairwell behind him. Merlin says thanks and walks up steps and knocks on the open door to the physician's quarters and peeks inside.

"Hello?"

Hearing no response she wanders inside. Looking around she sees many things including a freaky bunny mask but she finally spots Gaius on a balcony looking at a bookshelf.

"Hello? Gaius?"

Gaius, startled, trips over backwards from the bookshelf stairs and the railing breaks. Merlin's eyes glow as she slows time. She look around frantically to see a patients cot. She quickly moves the cot under Gaius before he hits the floor.

Gaius stands up and stares shocked at the girl. "What did you just do?" Merlin, not knowing how to answer just stutters, which makes Gaius only push harder.

"Tell me!"

Merlin finally having found her voice stammers out, "I- I- I have no idea what happened."

Gaius continues to look at the girl and mumbles under his breath, " If anyone had seen that..."

Merlin's eyes widen as wide as dinner plates. "Err, no! That- that was, that was nothing to do with me. That- that was..."

"I know what it was! I just want to know where you learned how to do it!" Gaius demanded.

"Nowhere." Merlin told truthfully.

"So how is it you know magic?" Gaius says obviously not believing the girl.

"I don't." She stated, once again honestly.

"Where did you study?... Answer me!" He yelled once he got no reply.

"I- I've never studied magic or, or been taught." Merlin said still scared.

"Are you lying to me, boy?" BOY?! Did she really look that much like a boy right now? She looked down at herself and saw that her figure was covered by the baggy clothes. She was pulled out of her thoughts as Gaius cleared his throat.

"What do you want me to say?" She questioned.

"The truth!" He shouted.

"I was born like this!" She shouted back. He wanted to yell she could yell.

"That's impossible!" Gaius scoffed. Once he realized he had no idea who she was suddenly looked at her again. "Who are you?"

"Oh, erm..." Merlin pulls off her backpack. "I have this letter." Merlin gets a letter out of her bag and hands it to Gaius.

Gaius stares at the letter blankly then tells the girl. "I don't have my glasses."

"Oh... I'm Merlin." She said awkwardly.

Gaius face lights up in recognition "Hunith's daughter?" Once he says the word daughter he looks her up and down and smiles sheepishly noticing his mistake. His smile grows as she nods.

"But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday!" He replies happily.

Merlin stared him for a moment, confused. "Um... It is Wednesday."

Gaius stares at her for a moment the looking flustered points to a room behind him. "Ah, right then. You better put your bag in there."

She nods and starts to walk up to the room but stops and turns to him once more. "You- you won't say anything about, erm..." She pointed towards the cot and rubble from the balcony.

Gaius smiles sympathetically and shakes his head. "No. Although, Merlin, I should say thank you."

Merlin smiles and walks into the room. She puts her stuff down and starts to unpack her few belongings. She takes out her cloths and puts them into the closet, hanging her three shirts, her two trousers, and lastly her neckerchiefs. Once she's done she goes over to her window to see the entire town. She smiles and watches until the sun sets.

Gaius in the other room opens the letter and puts on his glasses.

 _My dear Gaius, I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. It is every mother's fate to think her child is special, and yet I would give my life that Merlin were not so. Ours is a small village and she is so clearly at odds with people here that, if she were to remain, I fear what would become of her. She needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help her find a purpose for her gifts. I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her daughter, keep her safe, and may God save you both._

 _From Hunith_

 _'This girl is going to be trouble.'_ Gaius thought as he looked at the door to her room.

In another part of the castle a woman stood looking out over the town. She was taller than most women had black hair and gorgeous green eyes.

"Morgana." Uther called walking towards her. She turned and hummed.

"What is this? Why are you not joining us at the feast? " Uther asked once he reached her.

"I just don't think chopping someone's head off is cause for a celebration. That poor mother." Morgana sighed looking back out over the town.

Uther sneered in disgust and annoyance. "It was simple justice for what he'd done."

"To whom? He practiced some magic, he didn't hurt anyone." Morgana demanded.

Uther glared at the girl and strickly said, "You were not around twenty years ago, you have no idea what it was like."

"How long are you going to keep punishing people for what happened then?"

"Until they realise there is no room for magic in my kingdom! You will be with me when I greet Lady Helen." He said and started to walk off.

"I told you! I want no part in these celebrations!" He paused and turned to her.

"I'm your guardian! I expect you to do as I ask. If you show me no respect at least respect our finest singer." Then he started off again.

"You know, the more brutal you are, the more enemies you will create!" She called after him.

Of in the forest in a clearing is a camp. Inside the main tent of the camp there is the Lady Helen. She is a beautiful woman with brown hair and brown eyes. She sits hummimg as she brushes her hair. SHe stops at a sound coming from outside of her tent.

"Hello? Gregory?" The lady calls.

Gregory, a Camelot knight appears and bows and looks at her gesturing her to continue.

"Is all well?" She asks worriedly.

Gregory smiles and nods his head. "Yes, ma'am. With luck, we should reach Camelot late tomorrow. "

She manages a smile and nods. "That's good."

Gregory, noticing her panic, places a hand on her arm. "I'll be outside if you need me." He says gently.

Gregory goes outside and notices something, he draws his sword. "Who's there? Who's there?"

Lady Helen inside the tent is about to go and see what is causing the trouble when Thomas Collins mother blocks her way.

Just as the Lady is about to scream the witch starts to chant while stabbing a voodoo doll. _"Akwele seo magdp. Akwele seo magdp. Akwele seo magdp."_

With each stab Helen feels in more pain and soon drops to the ground dead.

Mary Collins stands over and chants another spell. Turning her into the dead lady on the floor.

Back in Gaius's chambers Merlin sleeps and dreams. But is woken up by an unfamiliar voice.

"Merlin...Merlin..."

Merlin wakes up in a start and gets out of bed and looks around to see the room empty. Merlin changed out of her night gown and grabs her normal outfit once again.

"I got you water. You didn't wash last night." Gaius says once she enters the main room.

"Sorry." Merlins says, because she's not used to washing every day.

"Help yourself to breakfast." Gaius says and gestures to a bowl of porridge on the table.

Merlin sits down to eat watery porridge. Gaius intentionally knocks a bucket of water off the table. Merlin stands up and stops it with magic. Gaius gasps and looks at her amazed. She looks at him then quickly lets it drop.

"How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?" He asks still amazed

"I don't know any spells." She says and looks down at the floor.

"So what did you do? There must be something." She sakes her head.

"It just happens." Merlin grabbed a mop to clean and get the attention off her.

"Well, we better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I find some paid work for you. Here." He places a small sac and bottle into her hands and explains what to do with them.

"Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival, and this is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once." Merlin nods and starts for the door.

Gaius stops her and hands him an apple. "And here." Merlin smiles and takes the apple.

"Off you go. And Merlin, I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed." Merlin smiles at him, grabs her hat and walks out the door.

Merlin eats her apple as she walks down the Physician's Corridor and through the Square to deliver the medicine. After asking around and wandering for a while she finally found the house. She knocks on a door and squinting old man answers. She smiles and shows him the bottle.

"Erm, I brought you your medicine." Sir Olwin pops the cork and starts drinking it.

"Oh, and Gaius said don't drink it all at..." She tries to explain but stops as he finishes the remedy. "I'm sure it's fine."

After that she decided to go for a walk and get a sense of the city. When Merlin crosses the drawbridge gate into the training grounds, she stops to see a man with blonde hair and other knights talking to a brown haired servant.

"We cant have our target in the sun. Now can we?" The blonde says and fake pouts.

"But, it's not that bright." The servant says confused.

"A bit like you then, Morris?" The knight and his friends laugh. Merlin makes an angry face. These men were knights and that's how they treat their servants.

"I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, Sir?" Morris says slightly annoyed and begins carrying the target toward the wall.

"Teach him a lesson. Go on, boy." One of the older knights says. Merlin looks worriedly from the knights to the boy.

"This'll teach him." The blonde says and grabs daggers. As he starts to throw daggers Morris lets out a yelp.

"Maybe you shouldn-" One of the other knights says but is quickly cut off by the others laughing. He walks off over to the weapons wrack obviously done with the younger knights.

"Hey! Hang on!" He yells trying to put the target down. But the blonde is persistent. He keeps throwing daggers and makes Morris keep running. With one last throw Morris finally drops the target and it rolls to Merlin's feet. Merlin puts a foot on it so Morris can't pick it up.

"Hey, come on, that's enough." Merlin says to the blonde.

He stares at her shocked. "What?"

"You've had your fun, my friend." She smiles down at Morris and looks back at the knight.

He asks looking her up and down. "Do I know you?"

"Er, I'm Merlin." She held out her hand smiling, in an attempt to make new friends.

"So I don't know you." He says smug and she puts down her hand. She looks around to see a crowd as formed, all wearing the same shocked expression.

 _'So much for making a friend.'_ She thought as she shook her head with a soft. "No."

"Yet you called me 'friend.'" He says amused.

"That was my mistake." At his nod she continues. "Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass." As she starts to walk away she can here is laugh.

"Or I one who could be so stupid." She stops walking and looks at him.

"Tell me, _Mer_ lin" He sarcastically says her name. "Do you know how to walk on your knees?" She shakes her head.

"Would you like me to teach you?" He says and smirks evily.

"I wouldn't if I were you." The brunette says gaining confidence.

He laughs. "Why? What are you going to do to me?"

"You have no idea what I could do." She says and takes a step forward so there only an inch apart.

"Be my guest! Come on! Come on! Come oooooon." At first she thinks of punching him, but realizes that he would probably catch her fist. So she takes plan B.

She grabs his face and pecks him on the lips, once she pulls back she uses his shock to punch him in the face. She could hear the crowd let out a gasp.

"I'll have you thrown in jail for that." He says holding his chin.

"What, who do you think you are? The King?" She asks sarcastically.

"No. I'm his son, Arthur." She closes her eyes and puts her head down in defeat.

"Of course you are." She says as the guards take her away. The guards take her away and throw her into her cell. Leaving her to think of how stupid she is.

That night, Mary Collins, disguised as Lady Helen, rides across the drawbridge and into the Square with her escort. Her reflection in a puddle reveals Mary in her true appearance. Mary (Lady Helen) enters the Throne Room to meet Uther and a few court members.

"Lady Helen. Thank you so much for coming to sing at our celebrations." Uther says standing.

"The pleasure's all mine." She replies and bows.

"How was your journey?" He asks walking towards her.

The witch in disguise sighed. "Oh, the time it took, Sire." She smiled as Uther kisses her hands.

"Well, it's always worth the wait." He says trying to reassure her.

"It will be." She smirks evilly.

The next morning as Merlin sits in her cell she hears the same voice from the night before.

"Merlin... Merlin..." Confused she gets up and backs away from where the voice is coming from.

"Merlin..."

Merlin moves towards the floor and inspects it. But is interrupted by Gaius walking towards her cell along with a guard.

"Merlin!" He says as the doors open. He steps in and hugs her.

"You never cease to amaze me! The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot." He says into her hair.

"I'm sorry." She says breaking the hug and looking down to the floor.

"You're lucky. I managed to pull a few strings to get you released." Merlin looks back up and hugs him again.

"Thank you." She says quietly. "I won't forget this."

"Well, there is a small price to pay." He smiles as her head tilts in confusion.

Merlin ducks her head as people passing throw rotten fruits and vegetables at her. She glares at her guardian hearing him laugh as he walked away. As the children run off to get more ammo a woman, with darker skin, brown hair and eyes, walks up to the stocks.

"Hello I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid." She smiles and introduces herself back, though not really knowing who Morgana is.

"Right. I'm Merlin." Merlin reaches out to shake her visitors hand. "Although, most people just call me Idiot."

"No, no, no. I saw what you did. It was so brave. And funny." They both chuckled but then Merlin shook her head.

"It was stupid."

"Well, I'm glad you let them take you away. You weren't going to beat him." Merlin laughed and smiled.

"Oh, I- I can beat him."

"You think? Because you don't look like one of these big, muscle-y kind of fellows." Gwen smiles doubting.

"Thanks." She says sarcastically.

Once Gwen realizes what she did she quickly went to fix it. "No! No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just, erm... Arthur's one of these real rough, tough, save the world kind of men, and... well..." She trails off.

"What?" Merlin asks causing her to continue.

"You don't look like that." Merlin chuckles.

"Of course I don't look like one of those rough, tough, save the world kind of guys. I am however a rough, tough, save the world kind of woman." Gwen's eyes widen as they look her up and down once again.

"So that's why you kissed him." Gwen laughs and Merlins eyes widen in realization.

"That's why he was so shocked. He thought I was a guy!" She said laughing.

Once their laughs died Gwen smiled sweetly at her. "Well, it's great you stood up to him."

"You think so?" Because yes how amazing kissing and punching a prince is.

"Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero."

"Really?" Gwen nods as the children line up once again ready to fire.

"Oh, excuse me, Guinevere. My fans are waiting." She laughs and runs off in attempt to avoid the flying food.

After a couple of hours a guard comes and lets her go. She smiles in thanks and runs off to her chambers. Once she walks in she see Gaius cooking supper and water for a bath.

"Do you want some vegetables with that?" He asks dryly.

Merlin laughs but grows serious. "I know you're still angry with me."

"Your mother asked me to look after you." Gaius looks at her to see her head down in shame.

"What did your mother say to you about your gifts?" He says changing the subject.

"That I was special."

"You are special. The likes of which I have never seen before." She looks up confused.

"What do you mean?" She asks as she sits down across from him.

"Well, magic requires incantations, spells. It takes years to study. What I saw you do was... elemental, instinctive."

"Did you ever study magic?" Merlin asks wondering how he knew all of this.

"Uther banned all such work twenty years ago." He says not really answering her question.

"Why?"

"People used magic for the wrong end at that time. It threw the natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, even the dragons." Merlins eyes widened.

"What? All of them?" Gaius shakes his head.

"There was one dragon he chose not to kill, kept it as an example. He imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle where no one can free it. Now, eat up. When you've finished, I need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen. She needs it for her voice." Merlin nods still in thought.

Merlin walks up Spiral Stairway across the Balcony Corridor and enters Lady Helen's guest chamber. She walks over to a table and puts the potion bottle down. Then she noticed a doll and a special book. Merlin freezes hearing footsteps coming and puts the book down, trying to cover up the evidence that she was snooping.

"What are you doing in here?" The imposter demanded.

"An... I- I was asked to deliver this." Merlin picks up the potion bottle from the table and hands her the bottle. Then Merlin runs like there is not tomorrow.

The next morning Merlin walks across the Square and passes Arthur and his gang as he walks through the Lower Town. She tries to keep her head down so they don't notice her hopes are crushed as she hears Arthur call behind her.

"How's your knee-walking coming along?" But Merlin tries to keep walking, not wanting more trouble.

"Aw, don't run away!" Merlin stops and turns.

"From you?"

Arthur fake sighs in relief. "Thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb."

"Look, I've told you you're an ass. I just didn't realise you were a royal one." She says then looks at the knights behind the prince. "Oh, what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?"

"I could take you apart with one blow." He laughs.

"I could take you apart with less than that." She takes a step towards him.

"Are you sure? I highly doubt a scrawny gay guy could." She got angry at that. Not at the fact that she was called a guy again. Oh no, it was the fact that he was offending gay people.

Merlin looks around to see another crowd has formed. She sighs and stands straight.

"Come on then." They all laugh. Once they all look away she magically enchants her hat so it stays on.

"Here you go." He says as one of his knights hands him a mace, which he tosses at Merlin. She picks it up and Arthur starts swinging his mace with ease.

"Come on, then. I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth." He threatens.

"Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?" She pretends to be fake impressed.

Arthur snorts. "You can't address me like that."

"I'm sorry." Arthur smiles at his victory but that's quickly gone when Merlin continues. "How long have you been training to be a prat... My Lord?" Merlin gives a little bow. Arthur smiles a perturbed grin and starts swinging at Merlin.

"Come on then, Merlin! Come on!" He yells as he backs Merlin into the market stalls and crowd continues to gather. Gaius hears the commotion and looks out the Physician's Chambers' window to see Merlin in trouble again.

"Haha. You're in trouble now."

 _'Oh no.'_ Is the only thought Merlin could come up with.

Merlin looks for something to help her. She sees a couple of large hooks and magically entangles them with Arthur's mace. Arthur looks up in confusion and takes a moment to untangle them. Merlin tries to get away but Arthur is faster. By the time Arthur untangles it he attacks again. Merlin moves a box and Arthur steps into it, banging his shin. Causing him to yelp in pain.

Arthur pursues her again, Merlin tightens a rope on the ground, tripping Arthur. Merlin picks up the mace and starts swinging it at Arthur. But misses because of her hat.

Arthur backs up, catching his foot in a bucket and falling over backwards. Merlin, thrilled by his victory, spots Gaius in the crowd and pauses. Arthur attacks her from behind with a broom, knocking her to the ground. Guards begin picking Merlin up.

"Wait. Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one. There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it." With that Arthur walks off.

She walks back to Gaius's chambers in an ashamed silence. She knows what will happen the moment that door will close.

"How could you be so foolish?!" Gaius shouts as the door closes.

 _'Called it.'_ She thinks to herself.

"He needed to be taught a lesson." She tries to explain, but Gaius is having none of it.

"Magic must be studied, mastered, and used for good! Not for idiotic pranks!" He lectured.

"What do I study? I've been stuck like this since before I could talk!" She said back sharply.

"Then, by now, you should know how to control yourself!" He yelled.

"I don't want to! If I can't use magic, what have I got?! I'm just a nobody, and I always will be. If I can't use magic, I might as well die." She yelled back then storms off to her chambers.

As she sits there Gaius walks in with a medical basket and tells her to take off her shirt to help. She does to reveal her chest bindings along with a nasty bruise.

"I'm not a monster, am I?" She says out of nowhere startling Gaius. Once he's processed what he's heard he looks the girl in the eyes.

"Don't ever think that." He says then hugs the girl.

That night Merlin lays awake in her bed staring at the ceiling. When she heard the voice chanting her name again.

"Merlin... Merlin..."

Merlin gets out of bed and sees Gaius sleeping in his bed. She magically causes the blanket to raise on him and she leaves.

"Merlin... "

She descends the Wrought Iron Stairway to see a pair of guards. She distracts the guards by rolling their dice away from them. She grabs a torch, lights it, and heads down the Tunnel Stairway.

"Merlin... Merlin..."

She looks around in awe as she enter a cave under the Castle.

"Merlin." The voice says with a chuckle. Merlin looks around for the owner of the voice to find herself alone.

"Where are you?" She asks then suddenly a dragon, I repeat a BLOODY DRAGON lands in front of her.

"I'm here!" She yelps as the dragon looks her up and down. "My, How small you are for such a great destiny."

"You can talk?!" She asked shocked. The dragon smirks amused.

"Indeed I can." She nods.

"Alright. Talking dragon." She suddenly remember something the dragon said. "What do you mean? What destiny?"

"Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason." The dragon says and her face lights up.

"So there is a reason." She says happily to herself.

"Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion."

"Right." She says slowly.

"But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike."

"I don't see what this has to do with me." She said confused.

"Everything. Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion."

"No. No, you've got this wrong." She tried to deny. There was no way that she could help unite all of Albion.

"There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't." What does that even mean.

"But I'm serious! If anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand." The dragon laughs.

"None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it."

"No. No way. No. No. There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot." Merlin tries to deny.

"Perhaps it's your destiny to change that." She looks deep in thought then suddenly looks at the dragon.

"Do you have a name?"

The dragon smiles "Kilgharrah." He says then flies off.

The next morning Gaius enters Merlin's messy chamber and picks up her clothes.

"Oi!" He yells making Merlin wake up.

"Have you seen the state of this room?!"

"It just happens." She tried to explain.

"By magic?" He asks jokingly.

"Yes!" Gaius looks around taken back.

"Oh, I want you to get me some herbs: henbane, wormwood, and sorrel. And deliver this to Morgana. Poor girl's suffering from nightmares."

"Mmm, I know the feeling." She said to herself.

Merlin walks through the Griffin Landing and up some curved steps to Morgana's Chambers. Merlin enters the open door and stares at Morgana as she walks behind her changing screen.

"You know, I've been thinking about Arthur. I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole. Pass me that dress, will you Gwen?" Merlin looks around confused for Gwen, but realizes that Morgana is talking to her. She picked up the dress and handed it to Morgana.

"I'm not Gwen, but here you go." Morgana walks out from behind the screen.

"Who are you?" She says confused.

"I'm Merlin. I'm here to give you your sleeping draught." She shows Morgana the bottle.

"Your the girl who challenged Arthur." At her nod Morgana smiled. "Good Job. It is hard for Arthur to become embarrassed and trust me, when he came back yesterday he was basically yelling about how, and I quote, 'This annoying stupid gay guy could treat him like garbage'. I'm surprised he even let you go." Morgana smiled at Merlin's laugh.

"It was funny to see his face of shock after I kissed him. I didn't even realize that he probably though I was a guy until Gwen talk to me about it."

"How come you look such like a boy?" She asked going back behind the screen.

"Well I put my hair under a hat and I bind my chest because its hard to work with your hair and boobs flying everywhere." Morgana laughed.

"Touché"

"So why have you been thinking about Arthur?"

"The man's a total jouster. And just because I'm the King's ward, that doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it."

"No."

"If he wants me to go, then he should invite me, and he hasn't." She states flatly.

"So do you know what that means?" She walks back out.

"No I don't."

"Can you help me with these fastenings?" Merlin nodded and walked over to help. "It means I'm going by myself."

"Good for you." Merlin says as she's done helping Morgana. Just as they both walk out from behind the screen they see Gwen walk in.

"Gwen! Oh good I can use your opinion too!" Morgana says then quickly goes back behind the screen.

"What are you doing here?" Gwen asks Merlin, obviously surprised she's here.

"I had to deliver Morgana her sleeping draught."

Gwen nods. Morgana then comes out holding two dresses. A red one and a green one.

"I need your opinions. So, it's whether I wear this little tease... or give them a night they'll really remember." Both of the peasants looked at the dresses.

"The red one." Both girls say at the same time.

"What will you be wearing Merlin?" Merlin looks at them shocked.

"I'm going?"

"Well, you are technically a ward of a member of the court. So they wouldn't stop you. But you wouldn't get to sit down or anything." Morgana explains.

"Oh. Well, I still probably won't go. I mean I don't even have anything nice enough to wear. I didn't bring any dresses with me other than my nightgown."

"Well we can fix that, can't we Gwen?" Morgana asked Gwen, who nodded eagerly.

"Definitely, My Lady." Merlin raised her eyebrows at the two.

"Take off your hat. I have to see what I'm working with." Merlin took of her hat slowly, still not understanding what's going on, allowing her long dark brown hair to fall.

"Your hair is so pretty! Why hid it?!" Gwen asks putting her hand in her hair.

"And so soft!" Merlin looks at Morgana who is currently looking at dresses.

"I think the green one. Right Gwen."

"Oh but the blue would make her eyes pop, My Lady."

"If its her eyes were worried about how about the purple."

"The purple. BRILIANT!"

"What's happening?" Merlin asked after a moment.

"Just come back here before the feast."

"Alright. I have to go get herbs for Gaius. I'll see you then." She said as she left. Once she was out the door she stated walking towards the market. She put her hair back into her hat and walks off again.

While walking she was walking she heard voices around the corner. It was a knight, the same knight that tried to stop Arthur from hurting Morris. The knight hadn't seen her and bumped into her causing her and her hat to fall onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry Mis - Merlin?" The knight asked shocked.

"Yes, yes I'm a girl, I know shocking. And It's alright I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going." She said looking up to meet the knights eyes. He was quite attractive, he had strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes. His hair however looked stupid slicked back.

"No, I mean its not shocki-" He stopped at her glare. "Alright it is a little shocking. But you can't blame me."

"I don't. I bind my chest and hide my hair. So you know, I look kind of male." She smiled at him as she put her hair back up.

"Oh, well I'm Leon. Sir Leon." He held out his hand.

"Hello Sir Leon. I am Merlin." She shook his hand and smiled.

"I wanted to say thank you. For what you did the other day. Standing up to Arthur. It deflated his ego and lord knows its bigger than the entire kingdom." Leon said and Merlin giggled.

"But, honestly, on behalf of all of Camelot. Thank you. He is an arrogant man who needs someone to yell at him every once an awhile other than his father." Leon smiled and Merlin smiled back.

"No problem Sir Leon."

"Will I be seeing you at the feast?" He asks suddenly.

"I'm not sure. The Lady Morgana and Gwen might change my plans of not going." She said.

"Well I hope they can change your mind. Farwell Merlin." He said as he started walking away.

"Good day Sir Leon." She called back.

By the time she had gathered all the herbs for Gaius and cleaned her room it was almost time for the feast.

She scurried to Morganas room and knocked. Gwen opened the door and her face instantly brightened.

"Come in!" She said excitedly. "Lady Morgana, Merlin is here." She pulled in Merlin and sat her down on a sofa. Morgana walked out from behind her screen in the dark red dress that Merlin and Gwen picked out. It was tight and it definitely showed off her form. Her hair was already up and all that was left was the makeup.

"Wow Morgana you look amazing!" Morgana froze in her spot looked down at herself and looked back up and said thank you.

"What's happening?" Merlin asked slightly scared as Gwen took off her hat.

"We are going to get you ready for the feast." Gwen said grabbing a brush and began brushing.

"What? Why?" Merlin asked shocked.

"Because, one: you are gorgeous and we want to show that off. Two: well, we want you to be part of our little group. It would be nice to have another girl to talk to. We decided the purple dress right Gwen?" At Gwen's nod she ran behind the screen to her closet.

"But why me?" Merlin asked when Gwen finally stopped brushing her hair.

"Well, you treat me like a normal human being. I mean you haven't used my title once. Most people look at me like I'm going to have their heads chopped off. And I like that." Morgana said truthfully.

Merlin whispered an 'Oh' and let the two girl do what ever they wanted to do.

First was the hair. They wrapped a braid around her head making it look like a crown then they made the rest of it curly. Then was the dress. She tried to say no, that it was to much, that a peasant couldn't show up in something so beautiful. But her cries were ignored as they forced her to get undressed and take off her bindings, revealing her chest.

"That's just not fair!" Morgana said as her and Gwen stared at her boobs.

"Why hide that?" Gwen asked astonished.

"Well, I guess I'm just used to it. In Ealdor, I had to work everyday and boobs just made it hard." The two girls nodded and then put her into the dress.

Now, this dress was gorgeous. It was the purple version of Morganas dress. It held her figure and definitely showed her cleavage. She smiled as she looked herself in the mirror.

"Now make up. For all three of us." They then painted all of their lips dark red and gave each other a golden shimmer on their eyes.

"Thank you. I never knew I could look this amazing." She smiled at the two girls.

Merlin and Gwen walk in and hear Arthur retelling the story of how he 'won' their fight. When Morgana walks in all the knights stare causing Arthur to follow their gaze. Merlin saw his mouth form the word 'wow.' Arthur's gaze continues to go around the room but stops on Merlin, who is looking around the room in awe.

"God have mercy." Merlin hears Arthur say but figures he's still looking at Morgana. She continues to look around the room when she hears a person speak behind her.

"I'm glad that Gwen and Morgana convinced you to come." She jumps and turns around to see Leon.

"Leon! You startled me." She says laughing.

"I apologize." He smiles at her. "You look fantastic." He says looking her up and down. Causing her to blush at the compliment.

"Thank you. It's all thanks to Morgana and Gwen. They are magic workers." She says and Leon smiles even more. They stood there for a moment just staring at each other and smiling.

"I'm excited to hear Lady Helen. Apparently she is the best singer in the entire kingdom." Leon said breaking the silence.

"You've never heard her before?"

"No. This is her first time on Camelot for around 15 years."

"Wow, You know she's kind of scary. I met her because I had to giver her a thing for her throat. She was mean." She and Leon laughed.

"Enjoy your night Merlin. I'll see you later." He said as he started to walk off.

"Yeah you too." She smiled at him as he left.

"So Sir Leon?" Morgana asks as her and Gwen walk up to Merlin.

"What?" She asks but the realizes what they mean. "Oh no. It isn't like that. At least I hope it's not, because he seams nice and I don't really think of him like that at all." Both girls giggle at her flustered state.

"Do you know how much attention your getting Merlin?" Gwen asks catching Merlin off guard.

"Attention?" She asks unsure.

"At least half of the knights are staring at you and even Arthur was staring at you for a while. Didn't you hear him say 'God have mercy.' He stared at you the whole time you were talking to Leon"

"I thought he said that about you?" She said looking at Morgana, who just shook her head.

"Oh my god! Arthurs coming over here. Now." Gwen said in an excited whisper. Morgana looked over Merlin's shoulder to see Arthur walking over to them.

"I think he's coming over to speak with you." She said in the same excited whisper as Gwen.

 _'Oh god no please don't come over. please don't come over.'_ She thought to herself and silently cheered as the people started making their way to their seats.

The room went silent as Uther started to speak. "We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora." The room breaks into an applause as the music begins. Uther and the court take their seats and sit in anticipation. Lady Helen starts to sing words that aren't in English, like Merlin would have thought. She notices the court members begin nodding off to sleep.

 _'Its a spell!'_ Merlin thinks and cover her ears so she doesn't fall asleep. Cobwebs begin forming over the enchanted sleepers, which in Merlin's mind is one: totally unnecessary and two: gross.

The witch stares at Arthur as she continues forward. Suddenly, she pulls a dagger from her sleeve and aims for Arthur. Merlin, in a panic looked around and sees the chandelier and magically drops the chandelier on the imposter. As the court members wake and pull the cobwebs off, muttering, Merlin watches as the spell changing the witches appearance slowly vanish.

Uther and Arthur stand up to see Mary Collins lying on the floor. Mary raises herself up enough to throw the dagger at Arthur, then dies, the chandeliers weight being to much for her body to handle. Merlin slows down time to reach Arthur and pull him out of harm's way. The dagger slices into Arthur's chair as they fall to the floor. Uther stared at Merlin as Arthur helped her up.

"What is your name?" Uther asks still astonished.

"My name is Merlin." She responds nervous. Arthur eyes widen as he looks her up and down gob smacked.

"You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid." He says and she tries to deny his offer but is quickly shut up.

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded." She tries again to tell him it was nothing but he is having none of it.

"You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's maidservant." He says as the court cheers for her.

"Father!" Arthur says upset.

Merlin looks over Arthur to see Gwen and Morgana clapping with a pitying smile on their face.

 _'Great.'_ She thinks sarcastically to herself.

After the feast Merlin stayed in her room sitting thinking in her night gown.

"Seems you're a hero." Gaius said smiling.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" She replied smiling. Gaius shook his head.

"No. I knew it from the moment I met you. When you saved my life, remember?" He pulled out a package wrapped in red cloth.

"But...that was magic." She stated confused.

"And now, it seems, we finally found a use for it." She looks up confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw how you saved Arthur's life.

"Oh, no." She said remembering the conversation she had with Kilgharrah.

"Perhaps that's its purpose."

"My destiny." She mumbles realizing that he was right.

"Indeed. This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me. " Gaius hands Merlin the wrapped object in a cloth. Merlin unlatches it and looks inside.

"But this is a book of magic." She says in awe

"Which is why you must keep it hidden." He says with a pointed look.

"I will study every word." She says and hugs her mentor.

They pull apart when there was a knock on the door. A guard opens the door and says that Arthur needed her.

"Your destiny's calling. You'd better find out what he wants." He said and smiled at her as she walked off to find him.


	2. Chapter 2: Valiant

Merlin and Arthur were on the training field both in armor and both holding swords.

"Ready?" Arthur said getting into a battle stance.

"Would it make any difference if I said no?" Arthur chuckles and shakes his head.

"Not really." He says and attacks Merlin. With each hit he announced what he would hit. And each time Merlin would absent mindedly say it back. Like a parrot.

"Head." He said after a couple of hits.

"Wait Head?" Arthur hit her helmet, causing it to ring. _'So that's what head means.'_

"Come on, Merlin. You're not even trying." Arthur said as he tagged Merlin in the back.

"Ow! I am."

"Once more." He said ignoring her comment.

 _'Oh, no.'_ She thought. As Arthur once again started to attack.

"Ow!" She said as the sword hit her side.

"Come on, Merlin! I've got a tournament to win." _Hit. Hit. Hit._

"Can we stop now, please?" _Hit. Hit. Head._ "Ow!" She said as Arthur hit her head causing her and her helmet to fall.

"You're braver than you look. Most servants collapse after the first blow." Arthur says standing above her.

"Is it over?" She asked hopefully causing Arthur to laugh.

"That was just the warm up." He says chuckling at her groan. "How's your mace work coming along?" Arthur asks swinging a mace over his head. Merlin groaned and fell back in dismay.

After three more hours of 'training' she finally was able to go back to her chambers. Training, more like Arthur hitting Merlin while she attempts to, and fails, to protect herself.

"So, how was your first day as Arthur's servant?" Gaius asked as she stumbled into their chambers. Merlin, not hearing the question, tapped her head and shook it, as if getting water out.

"Do you hear clanging?" She asked suddenly. Gaius laughs and repeats his question.

"It was horrible and I've still got to learn all about tournament etiquette by the morning. I save a life and become a servant. How is that a reward?" She asks as she sits down at the table and starts to read on tournament stuff.

"Oh, you never know Merlin. You might have some fun with this job." Gaius suggested causing Merlin to laugh.

"You think mucking out Arthur's horses is going to be fun? You should hear my list of duties." Honestly, if it were all written down it would be as long as her body.

"We all have our duties. Even Arthur."

"Ah, yes. It must be so tough for him with all the girls and the glory." She says sarcastically.

"He is a future king. People expect so much of him. He's under a lot of pressure." Merlin only rolled her eyes.

 _'Sure, pressure.'_

The next morning Merlin walked through the busy town to Gwen's house. Gwen was teaching her about armor and swords and all that stuff.

"So, you've got voiders on the arms." She said pointing to the metal on her arms, Merlin nodded.

"The hauberk goes over your chest." Gwen then pointed to her chest.

"The chest. The arms. The chest." Merlin mumbled to herself.

"I guess you know what to do with the helmet." Gwen teased handing her the helmet.

"Erm, yeah. Yeah, that was the only bit I'd figured out." Merlin laughed.

"How come you're so much better at this than me?" Merlin asked putting on the helmet, which was way to big.

"I'm the blacksmith's daughter. I know pretty much everything there is to know about armour, which is actually kind of sad." She said sadly.

"No, it's brilliant!" Merlin said and hugged the girl. The two girls went over the armor again then got side tracked talking about how attractive the knights were.

Tournament day! The entirety of Camelot was buzzing with excitement. Everyone enjoyed tournaments. It was the townspeople's favorite pass time. They were free and went on for days. On the training field you would find Merlin, in her normal outfit. Just now she didn't wear her hair under a hat and didn't bind her chest, so you know she actually looks like a girl.

Arthur sighed and shook his head "You do know the tournament starts today?" He said when she struggled with one of the latched. Merlin only responded with a laugh.

"You nervous?" She asked after another moment of silence.

"I don't get nervous." Arthur said strongly causing Merlin to raise her eye brows.

"Really? I thought everyone got nervous." She sarcastically quipped.

"Will you shut up!" He sternly said.  
Merlin grabbed his cape and tied it. Stood back grabbed his helmet, handed it to him and smiled.

"Great, yeah. I think I did it." Merlin said excitedly to herself.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Arthur practically growled. When Merlin shook her head he did growl. "My sword." He said through gritted teeth.

Merlin looked down in embarrassment. "Oh, yeah. Yeah, sorry. Guess, uh, you'll be needing that." She said holding up the sword. Arthur grabbed the sword and marched off, grumbling about idiotic servants.

Merlin turned around. "That went well." She mumbled and turned around to catch up with Arthur.

From the opposite side of the stands she saw Guinevere and Morgana sit excitedly as the competitors enter the arena. Her two friends saw her and waved. Merlin smiled and waved back just as Uther struts past the front line of knights.

"Knights of the realm, it's a great honour to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honour of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces." He said gesturing for the servant to open the box of gold.

"It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!" The crowd erupted into cheers as the knights exited the arena. Uther on his way out stopped in front of Arthur.

"I trust you will make me proud." He says in a hushed low voice. The Uther slaps his back walking off. The guards take Arthur and the other knight's capes, and they put on helmets.

The two knights fought for around two minutes. Both pushing to their limits until Arthur knocked his opponent onto the floor and held the sword at his neck. Causing Merlin and the rest of the crowd to cheer.

"Valiant looks pretty handy with a sword." She said to Arthur while readjusting his armor. Once Valiant wins he walks back over to his squire and hands him his helmet.

"I offer my congratulations on your victories today." He said nodding to the prince.

"Likewise." Arthur said shortly obviously not caring about what he says.

"I hope to see you at the reception this evening." When Arthur nods in agreement he walks off speaking to his servant.

"Creep." Mutters continuing messing with the armor. When she hears Arthur snort she realized she said that out loud.

The look at each other and Merlin smiles sweetly. Arthur mouth starts to smile back but as if he's remembered something it's gone in an instant.

"Uh, for tomorrow you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword, and polish my chainmail." He says walking off.

After the tournament Merlin sat in her room on her bed reading her magic book. As she read she could hear the sound of the armor being polished and the sword being sharpened. She looked up and smiled as the tasks did themselves.

She let the items fall as her guardian walked into her room and stared at the items on the floor. "Are you using magic again?" She shook her head.

"What's all this, then?" Gaius asked and Merlin only responded with a shrug.

"I just came to tell you that supper's ready." He said then left. The moment the door closed merlin started to giggle.

Around the same time in the throne room the tournament knights queued up to meet Uther and Lady Morgana.

When Valiant walked up to meet the king he bowed. "Knight Valiant of the Western Isles, My Lord."

"I saw you fighting today. You have a very aggressive style." Uther commented nicely.

"Well, as My Lord said, 'To lose is to be disgraced.'" He said with a smile.

Uther smiled and shook the man's hand. "I couldn't agree more. Knight Valiant, may I present the Lady Morgana, my ward."  
Uther said as Morgana smiled. Valiant bowed to kiss Morgana's hand.

"My Lady." He says sweetly causing Arthur, who is watching the entire exchange, look at his father with a disgusted face, causing his father smile.

"I saw you competing today." She said flirtatiously.

"I saw you watching. I understand the tournament champion has the honour of escorting My Lady to the feast." Valiant says.

"That's correct." This time Uther looks at Arthur with a less disgusted face, but still disgusted, making Arthur chuckle.

"Then I will give everything to win the tournament." At this Valiant leaves, and Arthur looks at Uther and fake gags making Uther full on chuckle.

Morgana and Guinevere watch him walk away talking. Arthur bows to his father.

"Arthur." He says still smiling from amusement.

"Father." Arthur says happily. He and his father don't have many moments of them joking around so it was small moments like this that made him happy.

When he walked over to Morgana she was still looking at Valiant. "They all seem rather impressed by Knight Valiant."

"They're not the only ones." He accuses.

"You're not jealous, are you?" She teases knowing that he's not, for there more siblings that 'lovers'.

"I don't see there's anything to be jealous of." He says back, winks, and continues down the line. Morgana's smile fades.

"Could Arthur be any more annoying? I so hope Knight Valiant wins the tournament." She says to Gwen behind her.

"You don't really mean that." She said, already knowing her response.

"Yes, I do." Morgana hissed and Gwen mentally though: _'Called it!'_

The second day of the tournament. People were still as excited as ever. Merlin was in armory collecting Arthur armor when she heard a hissing sound.

"Hello? Is there someone there?" She said and looked for the noise and locks her eyes on Valiant's shield.

 _'No. It couldn't have been that could it?'_ Merlin asked herself as she crouched down to look at the shield. While inspecting she sees one of the snakes blink. She reaches out to touch it but stopped when a sword was pressed against her chest.

"Can I help you with something, Miss?" He asked threateningly.

"Nope. I'm good. I, I was just... I was, erm, gathering my master's armour." She squeaked out.

"Does this look like your master's armor?" He pointed to the shield. Merlin shook her head to scared to form words.

"You know, where I come from, if a knight ever finds a reason to, said knight can punish a servant without consequence as long as the servant lives." He said and started to pull at her shirt. "I'm sure they'd understand." Merlin's eyes widened. She tried to wiggle out of his grip but it just got tighter. After struggling for a couple of minutes he finally got her shirt off. She tried to call out but her mouth was covered by his hand. She was about to use her magic when she heard a voice.

"What's going on here?"

Arthur paced his chambers waiting. Surely it couldn't take this long to go down to the armory and walk back. He waited another moment then angrily stormed towards the armory.

He could hear things being moved about from down the hall.

 _What on earth is going on in there?_ Arthur asked himself. He walked in and at first didn't see anything. But then he looked around the corner to see Valiant holding a shirtless, frightened, bruised, struggling Merlin to the wall.

"What's going on here?" Arthur asked loudly gaining both of their attention. Merlin looked relieved while Valiant just smiled. Arthur could feel his fist tighten as he stared at the smile.

"Well your highness I caught this one messing with my shield. So deciding not to bother you with this troublesome servant I figured I would _punish_ her myself." At the word punish he pulled her closer and Merlin closer her eyes as she tried to struggle away.

"Sir Valiant. Please unhand my maidservant." Arthur said with authority in his voice. Valiants eyes widened and he let her go. Merlin quickly put on her shirt and ran behind Arthur.  
Once she was behind Arthur, he grabbed her hand, to reassure her.

"Now Valiant, Merlin is my maid and if she is to cause anymore trouble you are to come to me. Along with any other servant in this castle, who cause trouble. I do not know how they do it where your from, but here servants are respected here. Now get going." He said and Valiant grabbed his shield and walked out glaring at Merlin and their conjoined hands.

Once he left Merlin felt a tear fall out of her eye. Arthur looked at her with worry.

"Merlin? Are you hurt?" He asked still holding her hand.

"More mentally than physically but I'm fine." She said and looked at the ground.

"Maybe I should take you to Gaius." He said and started to lead her out. But stopped confused when she stopped him, still holding on to his hand.

"No you need to get ready for the tournament, your already late." She said and looked down at their hands. She slowly let go and walked off to grab his armor. To say Arthur was confused was an understatement. Why was Merlin, a girl who was almost just raped, care more about his tournament than her own well being?

"Some of the stuff is already in your chambers." She said holding his armor and started to walk out. Arthur stared after her for a moment.

Then suddenly he snapped out of his thoughts and followed. Apparently Merlin is an incredibly fast walker because by the time she got their all of his stuff is laid out on the table.

"You did all this on your own?" He asked as he looked at the sparkling armor, the almost new looking cape, and the perfectly sharpened sword.

"Yes, Sire." She said shortly.

"Now let's see if you can get me into it without forgetting anything." He joked quietly hoping to make her smile, or at least soften her face.

Merlin put on Arthur's hauberk and surcoat, followed by the gorget, vambraces, pauldron, and couter. Next, his mail coif, belt, sword belt, dagger, and sword. Finally Merlin handed Arthur his helmet.

"That was much better. Not that it could have got any worse." He jokes again and this time she gives a small smirk.

"I'm a fast learner." She says back.

"I hope, for your sake, that's true." He says and starts to walk off.

"Arthur?" He turns and starts to tell her about his title when she interrupts him.

"Thank you." She says and hugs him. "And good luck." When she lets go she walks out of the room leaving a shocked Arthur to stand there.

As Arthur marches into the arena he acknowledges the crowd. Causing them to cheer. Merlin watches from the entrance and smiles a small smile.

"Is it my imagination, or are you beginning to enjoy yourself?" Gaius teases walking up to her.

"He's not awful." She said her smile growing, though not reaching her eyes, and looks back out onto the arena. After a long and hard fight Arthur wins, shocker.

Arthur walks back over to the two and looks at Merlin. "Are you alright or do you want to go and rest?" Gaius looks at Merlin eye brows raised.

"I fell earlier and hit my head. It didn't really hurt then and doesn't now. I'm fine." She looked at Arthur sharply for a second and then looked at the competitors on the field. Valiant and Sir Ewan.

Sir Ewan, a kind knight of Camelot, who Merlin has become friendly with, was a good man who definitely deserved to be a knight. They had met when she went to the armory for the first time, he had helped her to find Arthur sword and armor.

It looked like Ewan had the upper hand until Valiant knocked him to the ground and pushed his shield into Ewan's face. Suddenly Ewan stopped went limp as Valiant moved back.

"Ewan isn't moving." She said as Gaius ran out onto the field.  
Arthur and Merlin looked at each other worried.

After she finished with Arthur she rushed off to her chambers.

"How is he?" She asked standing next to her mentor.

"It's most odd. Look at this. See these two small wounds. Looks like a snake bite." Gaius said showing two parallel swollen dots on his neck.

"How could he've been bitten by a snake? He was injured in the sword fight." She said more to herself than to Gaius.

"But the symptoms are consistent with poisoning: slow pulse, fever, paralysis." Gaius said grabbing water and a cloth to bring down his temperature.

"Can you heal him?" She asked nervously.

"Well, if it is a snake bite, I'll have to extract venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote." He said sadly.

"He was fighting Valiant." Merlin mumbled to herself

"What?" Gaius asked as Merlin started to run off.

"Nothing!" Then she was gone.

Merlin was running to Valiants chambers when she bumped into someone.

"Merlin?" Someone asked. Merlin looked up to see that she had bumped into Morgana with Gwen right behind her.

"Hello. I'm kind off in a hurry right now but I promise later I'll find you and explain. I'll see you later!" She called over her shoulder and continued quickly.

Once she made it to the creeps chambers she creaked open the door. She sees Valiant walks through the room and hold up a mouse.

"Dinner time. Come on." She heard Valiant say.

"Merlin?!" She turned to see Morgana and Gwen both wearing worried faces. She quickly shushed them and told them to look.

Once they looked back they saw the snakes in Valiants shield come to life and fight for the mouse. All three ladies gasped causing Valiant to look their way. He notices that the door is open and walks over. He opens the door to see Morgana, Merlin, and Gwen walking by in conversation.

"Sir Valiant." Morgana said sweetly, even though it hurt her stomach.

"I'm sorry if we were loud, we were just wandering the halls and ended up here." Both maids looked at each other impressed with how good of an actress Morgana was.

"It's fine my lady. I shall see you tomorrow." He said with a bow. He looked at Merlin and smiled.

"And I shall see you later." He winked and closed the door and the two girls ran.

The three ladies ran into Merlin and Gaius's chambers and closed the door, causing the physician to jump.

"What the hell was that?" Morgana asked Merlin.

"I promise I will explain but first I have to talk to Gaius. Go wait I'm my room." Her two friends nodded and walked up the stairs.

"I've just seen one of the snakes in Valiant's shield come alive. He's using magic." She said looking at Gaius.

"Are you sure?" He asked looking worried.

"The snake ate a mouse - one swallow, straight down. Sir Ewan was fighting Valiant when he collapsed. It must've been one of the snakes from the shield. I have to tell Arthur." She stated.

"I agree, but have you any proof?"

"Don't you believe me?" She asked hurt.

"I fear you'll land yourself in trouble. How will you explain why you were in Valiant's chambers?" He asked calmly only to be yelled at.

"What does that matter? He's using magic to cheat in the tournament!"

"But you can't go accusing a knight of using magic without proof. The King would never accept the word of servant over the word of a knight."

"I have Morgana. She saw it too. And I bet if I get one of those snake heads I'll have Ewan too." She said walking up to her room.

"Merlin. Your back. Now I'll ask again... WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Morgana yelled causing the servants to jump.

"It was magic Morgana. Valiant is using a magic shield to defeat the knights." She said calmly.

"Magic? We have to tell Uther. Valiant could kill someone. Hell he already has." Morgana rambled, Merlin started to panic, suddenly deciding that this was a bad idea.

"Morgana." Gwen said noticing Merlins panic. Morgana stopped and looked at Merlin.

"Okay. Tell us everything." She said calmly

"Alright. So it started when I was in the armory this morning, I was grabbing Arthur armor when I heard a hissing noise. That's when I knew something was wrong, I walked around for a while and found his shield. When I looked at it I saw one of the snakes blink. I was about to touch it when-" Merlin stopped.

"Merlin? What happened?" Gwen asked grabbing onto Merlins hand.

"When he caught me. He had a sword to my chest and asked what I was doing. I told him I was looking for Arthur's armor and then he told me that for messing with his things he would have to punish me. He-" Her voice cracked.

"Merlin?" Gwen asked quietly, knowing where this was going.

"He tried to rape me." She said as a tear ran down her face. Both girls hugged her for a moment. When Merlin pulled away her face was stone cold.

"But Arthur saved me. Then after Ewan clasped Gaius showed me the bite marks on his neck. Then I ran out to find Valiant and then I found you, and here we are." Merlin finished and the two listeners are silent for a moment.

"So now what?" Morgana asked.

"First, we have to get one of those snake heads. And I'm gonna need your help. Will you?" Both girls look at each other and nodded.

"What do you need us to do?" They asked together and Merlin smiled.

The next day Arthur seemed to have forgotten about the entire indecent the day before. Because everything was back to normal. Not even a 'are you alright?'. But Merlin was thankful she didn't want to think about it, what so ever.

Merlin and Arthur watch as a serving boy uses a step ladder to put on the helm of Arthur's next opponent

"You're telling me you've got to fight that?" Merlin asked staring at the giant.

"Yes, and he's strong as a bear. But he's slow." Arthur said and smirked at the girl.

"Ah, and you're fast." She replied smiling back.

"Exactly." He said pointing his finger at her. As Arthur walked onto the field Merlin walked over to stand with Gwen and Morgana.

"You're not worried, are you?" Gwen asked.

"No." Morgana lies, quite badly if I do say so myself.

After Arthur's fight with the 'bear', which he won, it was Valiants turn. Once Valiant won she would invite him for a walk in the woods. Giving me and Gwen time to get the shield.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked suddenly as she was readjusting his cloak. She hummed to show she was listening.

"What are you planing?" Merlin looked up confused.

"I'm planing on going to clean your chambers once this was done." As if it were obvious.

"No I mean with Morgana and Gwen. You three keep talking all secretly." He said looking at the two ladies in question.

"Nothing important. Especially to a man." She said after a moment. Arthur nodded and went back to watching Valiant fight.

It was currently during the feast for the knight, which Morgana would take Valiant for a walk after, when Merlin and Gwen walked into his guest chambers.

They searched the room silently and saw many items. Armor, some swords, a couple of books, and finally his shield.

Both ladies walked up to is and as they approached the snakes came to life. Merlin, in a panic, grabbed his swords and chopped one of the snakes heads off.

The other two quickly went back into the shield, scared. When the two girls were about to run they looked back to see that only two snakes were left on his shield.

The smirked and booked it.

Once Gaius somehow caused the snake's venom to squirt into a jar he started to work on a antidote. While waiting for Morgana, Merlin and Gwen talk about anything to distract themselves. They were both worried about Morgana and Arthur.

When Morgana returned she smiled as Gaius was giving Ewan the cure.

"I suppose you got the head then?" She asked happily. At their nod her smile got bigger.

"Well good because that was the most gut reaching wall o have ever been on." She joked causing even Gaius, who had been half listening, to laugh.

"We are going to tell Arthur." Merlin said to Gaius as she started to walk out.

"You'll need that." Gaius said pointing to the snake head. Gwen grabbed it and followed Morgana and Merlin.

When the three dark hair women walked into Arthur's chambers without knocking he jumped.

"Really? Don't you three know about knocking. I mean I'm used to it from Merlin and Morgana but really Gwen I was expecting better from you." He jokingly scolded as he ate.

"Arthur." Morgana said sharply, to show she wasn't here to play.

"Valiant is using Magic." Gwen said from behind Morgana.

"And how would you three know?" Arthur asked standing up.

"Well, for starters we all saw it while walking past his chambers. Second, Merlin and Gwen saw it again when they went in to get a snake head for Ewan."

"So that's what you were planing. What were you thinking!? After what he did to you I would have much rather as you stayed away from him as if he were the plague." He said angry but seamed to realize something.

"What do you mean a snake head for Ewan?"

"Well, Valiant is using Magic to make the snakes on his shield to come to life. He made his snakes poison Ewan. Gaius needed the venom of the snake to create an antidote." Merlin explained.

"And how exactly did you get a head?"

"Well, Merlin cut its head off sire." Gwen said looking at Merlin.

"You? You chopped its head off?" Arthur asked disbelievingly.

Merlin trying her best to not be offended just nodded.

"You all swear to me that this is true. That your not just making up because of what he did to you?" Arthur asked in a low voice to Merlin, as if talking to a child.

"I swear. On my life." She said as if she lived by the words.

"Then let's go tell my father."

As the guards were taking Valiant to the throne room the women, Arthur , and Gaius's watched as Ewan woke up.

"Welcome back." Merlin said sweetly.

"Merlin?" He asked confused, suddenly he sat up. "There was a snake on his shield. It came alive."

"You're weak. The snake's venom is still in your system." Gaius said pushing him back down.

"I must warn Arthur." He said trying to get up but this time Arthur stopped him.

"I already know. I have requested an audience with the King. Now, they'll want to talk to you. Rest. You'll need your strength." With that Ewan fell back asleep already looking better.

As Gaius left to get more herbs the four young adults talked about the tournament.

"I feel that Ewan had a good chance. I mean he's-" Merlin froze mid-sentence when she head the hiss. The other stared at her confused as to why she stopped. But all stood up when they heard the next hiss.

The looked over to Ewans sleeping form to see him being attacked by a snake. Merlin and Arthur were the first react. Merlin quickly picked up the animal while Arthur grabbed his sword.

"Don't." She stopped Arthur from killing it. "I want to try something during the audience." She said smirking.

"Why have you summoned the court?" Uther asked Arthur bored wanting to watch the tournament, which was currently on hold because of Arthur.

"I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament." Arthur said his voice bold and firm.

"Valiant, what do you have to say to this?" Uther asked suddenly interested.

"My Lord, this is ridiculous. I've never used magic. Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?" Valiant asked as if the idea were insane.

"Do you have evidence?"

"I do." Arthur motions for Merlin to come forward. Merlin hands Uther the snake head just as Gaius and Ewan walk in.

"Please get him a chair. He is still weak." Arthur said to a guard.

"These snakes do not live in Camelot." Uther said aloud to himself.

"But, this is hardly evidence." Uther said looking at his some for more.

"Well, I also have the shield. Now father I aske, how many snakes were on the shield before?" Arthur asks and Valiant goes pale.

"Three." Uther says plainly.

Arthur shows Uther the shield with only one snake.

"Where is the third snake?" Uther asked worriedly.

"I have it sire." Merlin said and showed him the very live snake. Her hand over its mouth.

"I also would like to show a demonstration. Could the people make a pathway from here to Ewan." The people did as Arthur asked.

"Merlin stand in its way." She stood in the middle of the pathway.

"Now watch this." Arthur put the snake down at one end of the part of people. The people watched as the snake slithered down the path stopping when it got to Merlin. It looked up at her and went around her and tried to attack Ewan.

"The snake is after Ewan." Arthur clarified for the people who didn't understand. The people stared at the snake in fear when Merlin picked it back up.

"Are you not scared?" Uther asked the serving girl.

"Well, as you can see sire, the snake will not harm me, only Ewan. I also hold its head closed so it can't hurt me if it even wanted to." Uther nodded.

"I also have four witnesses. If you need further proof. My maid Merlin, Sir Ewan, Lady Morgana, and her maid Guinevere."

"Why were you three near his shield?" Uther asked his ward.

"Well, we were wandering the castle and just ended up in that hallway. Well liked next to us to see Valiant feeding his snakes a mouse." She finished disgusted.

Uther nodded, somehow accepting that answer, but looked at Valiant.

"As king of Camelot. I, Uther Pendragon, sentence you to death." Before he even finished the guards were taking him away.

"Merlin." Arthur said as everyone left the council room.

"Yes sire?" She asked knowing that that officials were in the room. But, not knowing that the king had stayed behind to watch.

"It never even accrued to me that the other day you were only saying you were fine because you could have been in shock. And I didn't ask yesterday, which was wrong of me. But are you alright?" Arthur asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine. Better actually, especially now that he was caught for something. Although I'm not a big fan on execution." She said and her face scrunched up in disgust.

"What did he do?" Uther asked causing both basically teenagers to jump.

"Well, father the other day I found Valiant trying to rape Merlin in the armory." Uthers hard expression softened.

"Oh, I see. Know that tomorrow he will pay for all of his crimes." He said nodding to her and walked off.

"Was that supposed to be comforting?" Merlin asked Arthur in a hushed whisper from behind him.

"I believe so." He replied looking at her over his shoulder. They made eye contact for a moment and started to giggle, or in Arthur's case he 'quietly laughed' for men did not giggle.

"Be honored. That's probably the closest thing to comforting you will ever get." He said making her laugh.

He smile and they both left to go get ready for the tournament tomorrow. For Arthur was now to fight, whoever Valiant last beat, whatever his name was.

By the time that Merlin made it back to her own chambers she was smiling, probably the biggest smile she had ever smiled. That was until the warning bells rang.

"What's going on?" Gaius asked her but she only shrugged.

She ran back to Arthur chambers to see him in his armor and holding his sword.

"What's happened?" Merlin asked as he started to march out of his room.

"Stop!" She ordered him, and to her and his surprise he did. He turned towards her.

"Your gonna get yourself killed if you run out there like that." She said pulling him over to the table and redoing most of his armor.

"Valiant has escaped."

"Well, we have his shield. I mean he may be good but you are better, so we have nothing to really worry about." She said pulling the last latch tight.

"We believe that he used sorcery to get out and somehow stole the shield." He said grabbing his sword and marching out the door.

"How did he do that?" She asked trying to keep his pace.

"The guards of the vaults are currently in the same state Ewan was in." Oh.

"How are you going to fight him. I mean he is using sorcery and has two evil snakes on his side."

"That Merlin, I am not so sure on." He said and ran outside to meet the other knights.

"Good luck." She said to no one in particular watching Arthur and the knights leave.

"There has to be something I could do!" Merlin yelled as she searched her book.

"Merlin, why don't you just let the knigh-" Gaius went quiet at Merlins glare. She sighed and stood up to look out the window.

From her window she could see the knights riding out of view. Her eyes continue down to land on a statue of a dog, when she gets an idea.

To stop a man with a magic shield, you stop the shield.

"I have an idea!" She told Gaius and ran out of the room. She could hear Gaius cal her name but this was more important. Once she made it to the dog she tried to move it but wasn't strong enough.

"Merlin?" She heard softly behind her. She turned to see Gwen looking at her strangely and Morgana walking their way with a frown.

"What are you doing?" Morgana asked her looking at the dog.

"Well... do either of you happen to have a wheelbarrow?" She asked innocently causing the two watchers to raise their eye brows.

"Just. Please. Trust me." The girls look at each other and back at Merlin. With their nod Gwen runs off to her house while Morgana helps Merlin try to move the dog. When Gwen gets back the three move it into the wheelbarrow and Merlin is off.

"Thank you!" She calls over her shoulder.

She wheels the dog all the way up to her chambers and closes the door. She opens her book and stares at the charm.

"Bebay odothay arisan quickum." She says and nothing happens.

"Alright, try two. Bebay odothay arisan quickum." Again nothing.

"I don't have time for this! Bebay odothay arisan quickum" She says powerfully and feels her magic work. She laughs when she hears a park.

"I'm off to help Arthur, whatever you do, don't go into my room. Well put it back when I'm done!" She says running out the door. She didn't even notice that Morgana was already in the room.

Both her and Gaius looked at the door puzzled until they heard a bark. Morgana eyes widen and her mouth dropped.

Merlin grabbed a horse and tried her best to keep up. She finally caught up to them when they caught Valiant. Now at the moment most of the knights were knocked out on the floor other than Arthur, who was fighting Valiant.

"Bebay odothay arisan quickum" She could feel her magic as the snakes awakened.

"What are you doing?! I didn't summon you?" Valiant says to his shield as Arthur stops momentarily to look at the snakes.

Arthur smirks. "What? Your little pets not listening to you?" He says smug.

"Kill him." Valiant says and the snakes comply. Arthur smirk drops as he goes back and forth from fighting the snakes and from fighting Valiant.

While fighting Valiant Merlin watched as one of the snakes got ready to bite the back of Arthur leg.

She grabbed a sleepings knights sword and charges for the snake.

"Arthur!" She shouts so he knows she's their and not to hurt her in the moment.

He turns towards her confusion on his face but it quickly turns to fear when he sees the snake that's about to bite him.

Just before the snake strikes Merlin cut its head off.

Arthur stared at Merlin for a moment amazed and dumbfounded. Using the princes distraction Valiant held up his sword ready to strike but Merlin pushed him out of the way and blocked it herself.

"Arthur!" She called knowing she couldn't hold her own against him, a trained knight.

Arthur quickly got up and tried to run to her but was stopped by the other snake. Arthur looked back up to see Valiant knock her swords out of her hand and pull her close.

"I think you should come with me." He said breathlessly, tired from fighting.

"Merlin struggled against his grip which was getting tighter.

"Ow stop it. Your hurting me!" She screamed at him as she started to kick and thrash about.

At those words Arthur was pulled out of his trance and charged Valiant.

He stabbed Valiant in the back the pain causing him to drop Merlin to the ground.

Arthur walked up to her to see that she wasn't really hurt other than a bruised wrist and a little mentally scarred. But other than that in completely good health.

She did look tired. In that moment she fell asleep. Quickly he picked her up and started for Camelot, leaving the rest of the knight to fend for themselves.

When he got to the gate he grabbed a guard. "I got separated from the others, there still somewhere in the forest. I need you to go and get them." He said and walked off, still carrying Merlin, to Gaius.

Once he entered the chambers of the girl Gaius walked out from the back room.

"I assume that you did it?" He said but once he looked at Arthur, carrying his ward he panicked.

"Put her here." He's said pointing to the table.

"These no need Gaius. She just had an emotionally stressful night. Her room is back their?" He asked nodding to the room at the top of the stairs.

At Gaius's nod he walked up and pushed open the door to see it in well condition. Not dirty but definitely not clean.

He took of her jacket and shoes and placed her onto the bed. He started to walk off when Merlin grabbed his hand.

"Merlin?" He whispered not sure whether or not she was awake.

When he got no response he took off her hand and walked towards the door. When he got there he turned to his sleeping savior.

"Good night Merlin." He said even though she couldn't hear him.

After a couple of days Ewan, who by default was now up for the final with Arthur, had now fully healed and was ready to fight. Arthur was sitting restlessly in his chambers. As were the people.

The tournament was back on.

It was really an amazing fight. They fought for at least a good ten minutes. They were both around equal in speed and both equal in reflexes, but Arthur was just a little stronger.

Once he, finally, knocked Ewan's sword out of his hand and caused Ewan to fall down, the crowd was practically screaming of excitement.

Arthur helped Ewan up and shook his hand. Once Ewan started to walk out of the arena Arthur looked at his father. Who nodded and smiled while clapping. Then his eyes turned towards the entrance to where he knew Merlin stood. When he saw her clapping and cheering just as loud, if not louder, than the rest of the crowd his smile grew.

After the tournament all the servant were running around crazy for the feast. Merlin had barley anytime to sit down, with her having to do Arthur's laundry, get him his dinner, help in the kitchen, polish his crown. She was exhausted. When she finally was finished with all her time she went to Morgana.

When Morgana opened the door she was looking as gorgeous as ever. But when she saw Merlin her eyes became almost panicked.

"Merlin!" She said faking a surprised tone.

"Hello Morgana. I just finished my chores and wanted to see you. It's been a while since you and me really talked." With that Morgana let her in, worry still on her face.

 _'Wonder what's with her?'_ Merlin thought to herself.

"So what are you wearing tonight?" Morgana asked filling the silence. Merlin looked up to Morgana.

"I don't know. I was planning on wearing the dress that Gwen lended me the other day for it." She said, wondering why there was such and awkward air around them.

"Well that won't do." She said smiling her mischievous smirk she always does. When Merlin laughed all the awkwardness flew out of the room.

"Really? Why is that?" She giggled.

"We can't have you looking poor in front of Arthur." Morgana walked over to her cupboard of clothes.

"What!?" Merlin practically shouted.

"I've seen the looks you give each other. You two definitely fancy each other." Morgana said pulling out a gorgeous blue dress that showed her shoulders.

"That's outrageous!" Merlin said laughing.

"This is one of my favorites." Morgana said pouting.

"I meant me and Arthur, the dress is astonishing." She said looking at the dress

"Is this what you will be wearing?" Merlin asked touching the fabric to see if it was as soft as it looked.

"No. This is what you'll be wearing." Merlins haw dropped.

"I can't wear this!" Merlin said, actually shouting this time.

"Can't wear what?" Both ladies turned to Gwen who had just walked into the room.

"Well, I want Merlin to wear this to impress Arthur." Morgana said putting the dress down and walked back over to the closet.

"And for you Gwen. I want you to wear this. For any of the men in there you want to impress." She said pulling out a yellow dress with a white and golden trim and belt.

"I do not want to impress Arthur!" Merlin said annoyed then looked at Gwens dress. "Oh that so goes with your complexion." She said absentmindedly.

"I don't know Morgana. I just finished this new dress and I wanted to wear it." She trailed off.

"Gwen you have to! It would look amazing on you." Merlin begged to Gwen.

"Well, if I wear mine then so does Merlin. I don't want to attract attention to just myself." Gwen said looking at Merlin with a smirk.

"Fine." Merlin said knowing she had lost.

"Yes!" The other two girls said giving each other a high five.

The three ladies walked in together but quickly separated. Morgana walking off to where Arthur was to meet her, Gwen off to the side with the other servants, and Merlin next to Gaius.

The entire room became quiet as Uther walked into the room with a smile of pride on his face.

"My honourable guests, I give you Prince Arthur, your champion." He said his smile growing bigger.

"My Lady." Arthur says bowing and extending his arm.

"My champion." She said back smiling as she took his arm.

"See, I told you he gets all the girls and the glory." She whispered to Gaius while the two walked by.

"And he owes it all to you." He said smiling at his ward.

"I must say Morgana, Both Merlin and Gwen look wonderful. Some of your best work." Arthur said to her quietly.

"Yes, Merlin is a very beautiful woman. She just needs some help to let her embrace it." She smiled when he hummed in agreement.

"You know, Merlin told me what actually happened."

"When?" He asked.

"When you went of to fight Valiant."

"Ah yes. That was some fight."

"It's not every day a girl gets to save her prince." Morgana said smiling but Arthur's face only showed a fake confusion.

"Uh, I wouldn't say I needed exactly saving. I'm sure I would've thought of something." Arthur said and Morgana scoffed.

"So you're too proud to admit you were saved by a girl." She accused.

"Because I wasn't." He stated matter of the fact.

"You know what? I wish Valiant was escorting me. Instead of you."

"Me too. Then I wouldn't have to listen to you." Arthur said and gave an annoyed growl.

"Fine!" She said and turned to storm off.

"Fine." Arthur said and walked over to Merlin.

Merlin saw Morgana walk over to Gwen angry and went to go see if she was alright but Arthur blocked her way.

"Can you believe Morgana? She thinks I'm to proud. Like I needed any help." Arthur grumbled. But Merlin only smiled, she knew that Arthur would never admit to what happened in the forest.

"How dare she?!" Merlin asked in a sarcastic shock. Laughing once Arthur glared at her.

"Look. I wanted to say, Thank you. For helping me with Valiant. Although it was dangerous and incredibly stupid to go out there and fight him. It was also incredibly brave and you did save me." Arthur said looking at the floor the entire time.

"Your welcome. Sir Champion." She teased. He looked up and chuckled.

"I'm proud of you, you trained really hard for it. You deserve it." She said fondly. The two of them stared at each other for a moment smiling when suddenly Leon and Ewan showed up.

"Merlin! Sire." Leon said and bowed onto the prince.

"We were wondering if we could steal Merlin from you." Ewan said already pulling Merlin away.

"Good bye Arthur." She called over her shoulder and let herself be pulled by Ewan. When they made it to Gwen and Morgana the party really started.

They joked, laughed, and eat until it was time for them to go to bed.

"Oh Merlin! Wait up!" She turned to see Ewan.

"I wanted to thank you Merlin, it was you who got the snake head for Gaius so he could create and antidote. If it weren't for you I would be dead. So thank you."

"You welcome Ewan. I'll see you later." She said and continued to her and Gaius's chambers.

"You certainly have made an interesting group of friends." He said once she entered.

"It seems I have." She to herself. Unknowing that far away someone was watching her through the water, planing on how to seem how big of a problem this girl would be.

 **I know that I changed the story a little but I really don't like this episode. Like at all, because of how angry Arthur gets I decided to change that. I also thought that Ewan didn't have to die. So I decided, if I'm changing it a little why it change it even more.**

 **Sorry for the huge gap between updates I couldn't figure out how to add a chapter**


	3. Chapter 3: The Curse Of Nimueh

It's been around a week since the tournament. Since then it has been the same routine.

Do stuff for Arthur. Do stuff for Gaius. Do more for Arthur. Then speak to either Gwen, Morgana, Leon, or Ewan. Sometimes two of them at once but she usually found one of them. Put Arthur in his night clothes, take his dinner tray and then go to bed.

She noticed that Morgana, right after the tournament was nervous around her still. Giving her worried glances and watching her more intensely. But soon it went away and she became the loving Morgana she had met when she first came to Camelot.

She could feel that the people liked her. Which was odd, since the people I'm Ealdor had hated her. Hell, even Uther had laughed at some thing she had said once. (A story for another day.)

When Gaius got the call that a man had clasped in the lower town he and Merlin went down their as fast as they could.

"Aren't you sacred?" Merlin asked nervously. As Gaius crouched down next to the man on the floor.

"Of what?" He asked looking at her for a moment.

"That you might catch whatever it is." She stated as if it were obvious.

"I'm the court physician, Merlin. This is part of my job. Most of the time there's nothing really to be scared of." He said and turned the corpse over. They both jumped at the sight. The mans veins were turned a light blue and their eyes white.

"You were saying?" She asked half sarcastically and half scared.

"People mustn't see this. They'll panic." Merlin nodded and grabbed a random persons blanket on a drying rope. When the woman came out to yell at the girl Merlin handed the woman three gold coins.

"Sorry." The lady looked from the cloth to the coins. Nodded and went back inside. (Sorry I know that it wasn't needed, it was just odd that they just took someone's cloth.)

Once they got the man on the cart and covered they started pushing him to the castle.

At the blacksmiths house Gwen would be seen walking around getting ready for the day.

"Dad, here's your sandwich." She said and handed the sandwich to her dad, the blacksmith Tom.

"Ooh. Mmm, what's in it?" He said smelling it and smiling.

"It's smoked pigeon. But I'd say there's more smoke than pigeon." She said blushing as her father laughed.

"You're such a good girl to me." He said and side hugged her.

"And I've done you some watercress soup tonight." She said pulling out of his grasp and walking towards the door.

"Don't tell me, with more water in it than cress?" He called after her.

"Hey!" She called turning around.

"I'll see you later. Love you." She said and walked out to hear a small and sweet response.

"K. Love you too."

Once Gwen was outside she went over to the forest and picked flowers. After that she went and grabbed some cloth to tie them. Once the flowers were ready she started to walk over to give them to Morgana. Once she got to the square entrance she saw Merlin and Gaius.

"What are you doing?" She asked kindly.

Merlin turned around and saw Gwen and smiled. "Er...just moving something."

"Looks heavy." Gwen said looking at the cart but Merlin readjusted the cloth so she couldn't see.

"Er, it's nothing really." She said and trailed off and saw the flowers. "Er...someone got you flowers?" She asked happily.

"Oh! No." She said quickly and giggled."Would you like one? A purple one. Purple suits you. Not that I'm saying red doesn't suit you." She said handing Merlin a purple flowers which she puts behind her ear.

"Thanks. I'll see you around. Maybe later at Morgana's." she said as Gaius started to move the body once more.

"Yeah definitely!" Gwen called at the retreating forms of the physician and his ward.

Morgana was usually awake by the time that Gwen showed up. Sometimes she'd be dressed sometimes not, but she was awake at least.

When Gwen walked in she had a big smile on her face.

"Good morgning Morgana." She said practically bouncing.

"Good morning." She said skeptically and continued to watch the serving girl. "You look happy."

"I picked these for you." Gwen said and handed her the flowers.

"Oh, that's so sweet." She said and looked at the flowers. Purples and blues. Her favorite.

"Something to cheer you up. I know you're not sleeping well." Gwen said sympathetically

"You cheer me up." She said as she tuned to find a vase.

"Would you like me to get water for you?" She left at Morgana's nod. It took her till Gwen got back but she found a vase.

"I've never seen anything like this before." Gaius said looking at the man.

"Do you think it could be some kind of plague?" She asked still wary to be so near it.

"No. I fear that something like this could never come from nature. But who has this kind of power?" Gaius said. Merlin knew what that meant.

"You think it's caused by magic?" She asked but stopped at a shout.

"Merlin!" She could hear the anger in Arthur voice. She slowly walked towards the door and looked back at Gaius for help. He just shrugged and went back to work. She opened the door to see Arthur standing there with his arms crossed.

"Erm...I'm on my way. Sorry I'm late." She said and pointed towards the body. "I was a little busy."

"Don't worry. I'm getting used to it." He says dryly. She watches as he looks her up and down and watch as his eyebrow furrow at her hair.

"Someone got you flowers?" He asked half annoyed and half plainly.

Merlin confused touches her hair and feels the flower Gwen gave her. "Oh, no. Gwen, she gave it to me." She said and smiled.

"Tell Gaius my father wants to see him now." He said and left. She nodded and closed the door turning to Gaius.

"Gaius-" she started but was cut off.

"I heard." He interrupted.

"Wait, why couldn't he just tell you himself?" She said walking back down to her mentor.

"Cause that's the way it is. You're a servant."

"Wha...if he knew who I was, what I've done..." She trailed off.

"You'd be a dead servant. Right, get this covered up." Gaius ordered.

"Hey, I'm not your servant." She said laughing.

"No, you're my dogsbody. Come on, hurry up." He said teasing her back.

When he and Merlin arrived they could see that a serving boy, Roger, if Merlin remembered correctly, on the floor dead. With blue veins and white eyes.

"What's happened to him?" Uther to Gaius.

"I don't know, Sire. It's the second case I've seen today." He said still investigating the man.

"Why didn't you report it to me?" He said angrily.

"I was attempting to find the cause." Gaius explained and Uther nodded.

"What did you conclude?"

"I don't think it's time to hurry to conclusions. A scientific process is a long one." Gaius said pulling his I'm hiding something from you face.

"What are you concealing from me?" Uther said knowing the look on his friends face.

"Sire, I have seen nothing like it. The victims are dying in 24 hours, and it's spreading fast." Gaius said avoiding the question.

"What is the cause?" He asked more sternly.

"I think you should say that the cause, the most likely cause, is sorcery." Gaius said hanging his head.

"We must find who did this." He said to Arthur who nodded.

"Conduct door to door searches. Increase your presence in the town. Double the guards on all the gates. And lend the physician Merlin." Uther said looking at the girl.

"Merlin? But..." Arthur said lookinng confused.

"I'm going to need Gaius to find a cure. He needs all the help we can give him. If Gaius is right, believe me, this city will be wiped out. This is the kind of magic that undermines our authority, challenges all we've done. If we cannot control this plague, people will turn to magic for a cure. We have to find this sorcerer, and quickly." He told Arthur as he started to walk away.

"Yes, father." Merlin could see a torn face on Uther.

"And Arthur." Arthur turned around. "Be careful." Uther said, his voice thick of emotion. Merlin smiled fondly at the moment as Arthur's smile grew. Arthur nodded and left.

Merlin and Gaius were walking through the town and watched Arthur and his party as they went door to door searching.

"Who's to say that it was even someone in Camelot who did this?" Merlin asked Gaius, who merely shrugged.

"Uther is a paranoid man." Gaius said sadly. Merlin nodded in agreement and saw a man with the sickness.

"Gaius? Gaius. He's still alive." She said crouching down next to the sick man. He reached for her hand, which she quickly grasped back.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for him." Gaius said trying to pull her away.

"Hello. I've got you." She said quietly to him and put a hand on his cheek.

"Thank you. I didn't want to die alone." He croaked out. She smiled sadly at him.

"What is your name?" She said distracting him from the pain.

"Brolin. Yours?" He said his eyes dropping.

"My name is Merlin." She said her eyes tearing up.

"Merlin. Beautiful." He said she let out a wet chuckle.

"Goodnight Brolin." She said as his eyes closed. After a moment his chest stopped moving. Merlin let a tear roll down her face and quickly composed herself.

She stood up to see a small crowd had formed smiling sadly at her. She smiled back, tears still rolling down her face.

"That was incredibly kind of you Merlin." Merlin jumped and turned to see Arthur.

"It was least I could do, since we don't have a cure yet." Arthur nodded. He walked up to her and put a hand on her arm.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Well, as fine as anyone could be." She let go of a shaky breath and smiled.

"I should go. We need to find a cure." She said walking after Gaius.

"What are you doing?" She asked as Gaius held a vial over a flame from her seat.

"I'm examining the contents of that man's stomach." He said in a monotone voice.

"Will that tell you who did it?" She said her nose scrunching up in disgust.

"No, but it might tell us how it's spread. One thing I do know, this is magic of the darkest kind." He said still distracted by the vial.

"Why would someone use magic like that?" She said standing next to him.

"Magic corrupts. People use it for their own ends." Gaius said not realizing how he said what he meant.

"But not all magic is bad. I know it isn't." She said slightly offended.

"It's neither good nor bad. It's how you use it. Like any other weapon." He finishes with the vial.

Just then the Arthur and many other guards storm into their chambers.

"Over there." Arthur said pointing to the area around the corner. "Sorry Gaius, we're searching every room in town." He said looking at Gaius and Merlin.

"What for?" Gaius asks annoyed.

"A sorcerer." Arthur turns to look at the table full of notes.

"But why would they be here?" Merlin asks also very annoyed. They did not have time for this.

"I'm just doing my job." He said and shrugged sympathetically.

"We've nothing to hide. Go on, then. Search." He said and sat down, knowing that it would take some time.

"All these books and papers?" Arthur said pointing to Gaius's work.

"My life's work, dedicated to the understanding of science. You are quite welcome to read through them if you wish." Arthur pulled a face. He turned around to see a door.

"That's your room, isn't it Merlin." Arthur said pointing to the door and looking at her.

"Yes, Sire." Merlin said confused. How the hell did he know?

"And what do you expect to find in there?" Gaius asked in a voice that was almost angry.

"I'm looking for material or evidence suggesting the use of enchantments." He said and walked into the room.

"What've you done with the magic book I gave you?" Gaius whispered. Merlins eyes widened as she looked at the door.

"Merlin, come here. Look what I found." She hears Arthur call. She looks at Gaius who just looks back at her. She slowly walks into her room to see Arthur standing in front of her desk.

"A diary? Really Merlin. I knew you were a girl but that's even girly for you." He says and picks up her book.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." She said angrily. Her eyes searched the room when she spotted her book on the floor. She magically made the cover fall off of her bed over the book.

Arthur looks around but doesn't see the book. He nods to Merlin and walks back over to Gaius.

"How long do you think it may be before you find a cure?" He said looking at the vial of stomach slime and made a face of disgust.

"It depends on how many interruptions we get." Gaius said standing.

"Of course, I'm sorry." He said and told his guards to leave. On his way out he turned to Merlin, nodded with a small smile and left.

"We have to hide that book." Gaius said going off to get something off a shelf.

"No. We must _use_ it." She said emphasizing the word 'use'.

"Don't be stupid." He warned her.

"If I have this legacy then what is it for? You keep telling me it's not for playing tricks." She exclaimed.

"Oh and use magic while the entirety of Camelot is on high alert. It would be suicide." He snapped at her.

"I could have cured Brolin." She said and looked down.

"I know it's tempting to use the way you find easiest, But Merlin-"

"It is when it would save a life!" She said loudly.

"It's no good just saving one person. We have to discover how this illness is spreading."

"So How can we do that?" She asked defeated.

"Hope that science can find the answer before it kills us all." He said and started to look through books.

Later that day Arthur stood in front of his father.

"We searched everywhere, the entire city." Arthur told his father.

"Nothing?" He asked disbelievingly.

"I don't know where else to look." Arthur admitted defeated.

"I want you to impose a curfew. No one is to be allowed onto the streets after the great bell."

"Father?" Arthur asked worried knowing where this was going.

"And cordon off the lower town."

"What about the people who live there?" Arthur asked panicked.

"Don't you think I haven't considered it? What else can I do? I have to protect the rest of the city." He said defeated.

Arthur bows and exits with out a word.

"What's different about this victim?" Gaius asked Merlin as they both stare at the Lady Pryborne.

"Er...she's a woman."

"Sometimes I do wonder whether you're a magical talents were given to the right person. Anything else?"

"Erm...she's a courtier." She said as Gaius smiled.

"She hasn't spoken to any townspeople. So it's not spread by contact. They probably ate different foods. I doubt they breathed the same air." She said to herself then smiled up at Gaius.

"Water. Water? You think the disease is spread through water?" She said proud of herself and Gaius smiled.

"Merlin, you're a prodigy." Gaius said proudly handing Merlin a bucket. Merlin takes the bucket and runs out the room

"It's time to get up, Dad. Dad?" When her only response was a moan Gwen frowned. She walked over to her father. When he turned she yelped.

"Gwen." His veins were turning blue and his skin was much paler than usual. In a panic she ran as fast as she could to Gaius. On her way she ran past the well that Merlin was collecting water from.

"Gwen?" She called to the running girl but when she got no response she panicked. "Gwen!" She said grabbing her bucket, now filled with water, and ran after her friend.

"Gwen!" Gaius said in shock as she burst through the doors.

"Gaius." She said and ran to the man.

"You have the sickness?" Gaius asked but Gwen shook her head.

"My father! Please, Gaius, he's all I have." She practically begged the man.

"Gwen, I have no cure." Was all the man could manage.

"I am begging you!"

"What's wrong?" Merlin asks as she enters the room.

"My father. Sick" Was all she could manage between sobs.

"Oh Gwen." She said and pulled her friend into a hug. Once her sobs had quieted Merlin pulled back to look her in the eyes.

"Guinevere. I promise you I will do everything I can to help your father. But right now your father needs you. He needs you to be the strong woman I know you are. Go to him." Gwen nodded while recomposing herself. She smiled a small smile and went back to her father, strong.

"There must be something we can do." She turned to the man once Gwen was out of earshot.

"My best. Let's hope that this can provide some answers." E said putting water in a jar.

"But that'll be too late for Gwen's father." She cried. How could he be so calm?

"I fear you may be right." He said placing a flower in the jar while Merlin stormed off into her room.

That night Merlin peaked into the main room to see Gaius asleep. She smiled and ran out of her room as quietly as she could.

She could hear the guards speaking from her spot.

"What about over...in there?" She heard a guard say.

"Certainly, sir." Guard A poke spears into haystacks. While Guard b approaches Merlin's hiding spot.

"Onstyrian, onbregdan." She whispers and a random door across the street creaks open. Both guards walk over to the door letting Merlin make her escape and continue on her way.

A moment later she arrives at the blacksmiths. She walks in to see Gwen sleeping next to her father. Merlin puts a poultice under his pillow and runs out.

"þu fornimst adl fram guman." She watches as the poultice glows. Once the glowing stops Tom sits up.

"Father?" She asked shocked.

"Gwen." He said and hugged his daughter.

"What's happened? I can't believe it!" She says her eyes tearing up.

"Me neither my dove. Me neither." He said into her hair.

The next morning Gaius called for Uther and Arthur.

Arthur reaches for the glass vial with the tainted water and flower in it, but Gaius slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch it. I had this in the water for no more than a few hours." Gaius said putting the vial on the table.

"Where's the water from?" Uther asked.

"The pump from where the people take their daily supply."

"We have to stop the people from using it." Arthur proclaimed.

"The city cannot survive without water." Gaius said sadly.

"We have to find this sorcerer!" Uther yelled and slammed his hand against the table. Almost knocking down the vial but luckily Arthur caught it.

"I don't believe that they're inside Camelot." Gaius said taking the vial and putting it on a shelf away from them all.

"Then extend the search to the villages!" Uther told Arthur.

"We've started, but I can't search the entire kingdom."

"And I can't stand by and watch our people dying." Uther said and marched out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Arthur stayed silent for a moment then looked around the room.

"Where's Merlin?" He asked Gaius.

"She is still asleep. Though she is usually up by now." Gaius said confused, and walked up to Merlins door.

"Merlin?" He knocked on her door.

"Merlin my girl wake up!" He said and still got no response. Finally he opened the door to see Merlin sleeping, her back to the door.

Arthur walked passed Gaius and shook her.

"Merlin wake up." He said turning her and froze at the sight.

Her veins. They've started to turn blue.

She opened her eyes and looked confused.

"Arthur? I thought I was off until we found a cure." She said sitting up. Gaius and Arthur just continued to stare at her. Once she sat up she shook her head.

"My head hurts. Can I have something for it Gaius? It's nothing serious, at least I don't think." She said standing.

They both just continued to stare at her in horror. Much to Merlin's dismay.

"Look. I know my hair looks crazy but that doesn't mean you both get the right to just stare at me like I have grown a second head." She said and pushed them out.

"Leave I have to get dressed." With that she closed the door.

Both men just stared at the door for a moment longer.

"How can she be walking around like that? I mean most people are weak once the get the blue veins." Arthur asked Gaius amazed if her strength and scarred for her the girl.

"I have no idea sire." He said just as dumbfounded.

"Do you think she knows?" Just at that moment they both heard a yelp.

"She does now." Gaius said as she walked out.

"You see it too right? Like I'm not crazy." She asked, surprisingly calm.

When both boys nodded she let out a shaking breath. And just walked into her room once more.

The boys looked at each other once again and back at the door. Moments later she walked back out looking fine.

"How did you do that?" Arthur asked.

"Make up. Now Gaius what do we do to cure this?" She asked incredibly relaxed.

They looked at each other once more and ack at the girl.

"I am not in shock. In fact I feel awful. So I'll ask again. What do we do to cure this?" She said sternly.

"Right. Well. I- um... I'm going to bed more water." Gaius stuttered out. Merlin nodded and walked out to get more water.

While walking back with he bucket she saw Gwen, who was practically skipping.

"How's your father? Is he feeling better?" She asked Gwen once she caught up to her.

"Yeah, it's incredible. It's a miracle." She said smiling.

"His skin's clear, back to normal?"

"Yes." She said as she grabbed Morgana's lunch.

"That's wonderful!" She said and hugged Gwen.

"Thank you." She said pulling back.

"What for?" Merlin asked slightly worried. She couldn't have found out! Could she?

"For what you said before . About me being strong."

"I didn't like to see you upset. I have to...get on."  
She wave and went back to Gaius.

Arthur and his guards were on another patrol when they saw Tom working. Arthur walked up and Tom smiled at the man.

"Good morning Sire. What can I do for you?"

"Good morning. Just answer a few questions, I you could." When Tom gestured for him to continue he did. "The story is you were sick."

"Not anymore." He said happily and smiled.

"Perhaps you were suffering from some other ailment?" Arthur suggested.

"Well, my daughter tells me that I looked just like the others. You know, blue veins and white eyes. I suppose it could have been different but I highly doubt it."

"Then...what happened?" Arthur asked confused.

"Oh, I don't know. Suddenly it was gone. I'm fitter than I was before." He said and picked up his hammer and went back to work.

"That's remarkable. Was anybody with you when all this happened?" Arthur asked calmly to not draw suspicion.

"Just my daughter, Gwen." He said not realizing what he had said.

Once Arthur left, he and the guards searched Tom and Gwen's house. After a moment of searching they found a poultice under Tom's pillow.

Gwen was taking out the flowers she got yesterday when they came. Arthur and his guards stormed in and grabbed her.

"Guinevere, I'm arresting you for crimes and contraventions of the laws of Camelot, that you did practice enchantments." Once Arthur finished they started to drag her off.

"Gwen?" Morgana asked as they dragged her off.

"But what have I done? I haven't done anything! Help me, please!" She pleaded.

"What are you doing?" Morgana asked Arthur.

"I found a magic poultice in her house." He stated sadly.

"Oh, that's ridiculous." She said scoffing. The thought of Gwen as a sorceress? Unimaginable, not only is she the pure meaning of good. She'd be to scared to even study in Camelot.

"Then how else do you explain her father's recovery?" When Morgana didn't have an answer he left.

Gaius and Merlin were walking to get more herbs when they heard yelling from the council room.

They both ran to see what it was. Once they got their they saw Gwen in the floor mumbling to herself about how she didn't do it. Whatever it was.

"Why will no one believe me?! He got better, he just recovered. I didn't do anything!" She shouted and Merlin paled.

"I believe you. Perhaps this is a disease that is not always fatal. Have you thought of that? Perhaps he recovered naturally." Morgana said running to stand next to her maid.

"And what of this poultice that was found?" Uther asked, Gwen only looked more confused.

"What poultice? I don't know anything about a poultice!"

"It was found in your house. Undo this enchantment. Put an end to this contagion." Uther said standing from his throne.

"I can't!" She said tears running down her face.

"I will show you no mercy." He said and Merlin almost fell she was so upset.

"I am not a witch. I don't know how to stop the illness!" She tried to explain but Uther only heard rambling.

"If you will not undo your sorcery, you force my hand and I must find you guilty..." he started but was cut off.

"But I told you, I...". She tried but the guards pushed her for speaking.

"It is therefore my duty to pronounce judgment. And under the circumstance I have no choice but to sentence you to death." Gwen could only shake her head. As she was pulled away she could only cry.

It was then that Merlin and Gaius were forced out, along with the other courtiers.

"I know Gwen, she's my maidservant, not an enchantress." Morgana said angrily.

"Have you ever seen an enchantress? Believe me, they bear no sign, no mark. There is no sense of evil in the eye."

"I've seen the way the girl works. Her fingers are worn, her nails are broken. If she was a sorceress, why would she do this? Why would she kneel on a cold stone floor morning after morning when she could make these things happen with a snap of her fingers? Like an idle king!" She yelled at him.

"You have no right!" She yelled back.

"You have a right to cast a judgment on that girl!" She yelled louder.

"She's right, Father. You hear the word magic, you no longer listen." He said trying to stop their yelling.

"You saw it for yourself. She used enchantments."

"Yes, maybe. But to save her dying father, that doesn't make her guilty of creating a plague. Why would she even allow her father to become sick in the first place? Wouldn't she have just told him to not get water from their? Or make the water safe to drink instead. Father it just doesn't make sense." Arthur tried to explain.

"I have witnessed what witchcraft can do. I have suffered at its hand. I cannot take that chance. If there is the slightest doubt about this girl, she must die or the whole kingdom may perish." Uther said calming down a little.

"I understand that." Arthur said sadly.

"One day you may become King. Then you will understand. Such decisions must be made. There are dark forces that threaten this kingdom."

"I know. Witchcraft is an evil, father. So is injustice. Yes, I am yet to be King, and I don't know what kind of king I will be, but I do have a sense of the kind of Camelot I would wish to live in. It would be where the punishment fits the crime." He hated saying that. Sorcery is evil, it really wasn't. If it could heal how could it be bad.

"I fear you're right. She's played with fire, and sadly she must die by fire."

Merlin hurried down the stairs to the dungeon to pass Morgana. Morgana had tears on her face and just continued walking.

"Gwen." She said when she saw the girl. Gwen looked up her eyes red. She wanted to walk up to the bars but her chains stopped her.

"Thank you." Gwen said tears still running down her face.

"What for?" She asked confused. It was her fault she was here. Not that Gwen knew.

"For coming to see me." She said and smiled a small smile.

"I'm sorry." Merlin said crying.

"It's not your fault." If only she knew.

"It's alright. Don't worry about me. There's no point crying about it. I mean...I mean, I'm not saying that you were going to cry about me. Obviously I don't think that." She said quickly. And Merlin had to smile. Still awkward and flustered.

"Oh, Gwen. I can't have this happen."

"Please, one thing. You, you don't have to, but..." She trailed off suddenly unsure of herself.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"Remember me." Merlin nodded and ran off.

 _'I can't let this happen.'_ She thought to herself.

Merlin ran to the council room. She stood and wiped the tears off her face, wiping the make up off as she did.

"It was me! It was me who used magic to cure Gwen's father!" Merlin said running into the room. The entire court stared at her.

"Gwen is not the sorcerer. I am!" Once she said this Gaius stood and walked up to the girl.

"Merlin! Are you mad?"

"I cannot let her die for me." She whispered to Gaius then turned to Uther. "I place myself at your mercy."

"She doesn't know what she's talking about." Gaius's tried to explain.

"I do." Merlin said strongly.

"Then arrest him." Uther said as the guards walked over.

"Father, please! I can't allow this! This is madness! There's no way Merlin is a sorceress!" Arthur said standing as well.

"Did you not hear her." Uther asked dryly.

"Yes, but she saved my life, remember." He said almost desperately.

"Why should he fabricate such a story."

"Well look." Arthur said walking up to the girl and rubbing her face.

"Ow stop." She said trying to push him off. But failed. After a moment her sins were visible.

"Father. She is sick. And Gaius told me that a side affect can be hallucinations and crazed thoughts." Arthur said looking at Gaius.

"Really?" Uther looked at Gaius.

"Well, some have been known to act crazy moments before death."

"Moments before death?" Uther asked looking at the girl worriedly.

"Normally, from what we have seen. But Merlin is a strong young woman and has been of her feet all day. I do not believe that she is close to death." Gaius said walking over to her.

"I am not crazed! It was me." She said but they all only stared at her sadly.

"Merlin." Uther said and she turned to him, shocked he spoke so kindly. "I believe you. But you at the moment are not in the condition for a trial. If you go and rest, we will have a trail when you are well enough. I will not punish the maid until then. Do you understand?" Uther said slowly, earning shocked looks from many in the room.

Merlin wanted to respond but she finally felt the sick. Her headache had comeback but worse and she suddenly felt dizzy. She couldn't think straight.

She nodded weakly and clasped. Arthur, who was still next to her caught her last moment before she fell.

"Arthur, get her back to her chambers." Uther said waving him off. Arthur nodded and picked her up.

"Did you mean what you said? About waiting to kill Guinevere?" Arthur asked.

"I do not know. I do not know if the plague will end if she dies. I must make her stop it." Arthur nodded to his father and left.

"Gaius, go she needs you." Gaius nodded and ran after Arthur.

When Merlin awoke it was almost night. Gaius was out but had left Merlin out some foods and some medicines.

She stood and put the make up back on and left for Morgana.

When she arrived she didn't even knock.

"I know how to prove Gwens innocence." When Morgana heard Merlin she jumped.

"How?"

"I need to know that you'll agree no matter what?" At Morganas nod she continued. "To save Gwen we need to find what's wrong with the water."

Merlin and Morgana made it to the water around an hour later.

"Search for something out of the ordinary." Merlin said to Morgana. They continued around for a while but couldn't find anything.

"I can't find anything Merlin! Nothing seems unusual." Morgana said giving up.

"Well, lets are some of the water from here to Gaius. The plague might be stronger here." Merlin said handing the ward a bottle. They both put their bottles in the water and waited.

Once they were full both ladies went to pick it up but a screech was heard as a monster, looking like clay, ran by.

"What the hell was that?" Morgana asked as Merlin pulled her out.

Once they made it back to Merlin's chambers they started looking at books. It took a couple of hours but eventually they found it.

"Here. It was an Afanc." Morgana said pointing to her book.

"An...a what?"

"A beast born of clay, and conjured up only by the most powerful sorcerer." Morgana read.

"Now we have to find a way to defeat it. But where?" Merlin said looking at the shelf but stopped herself. "That could take days. Gwen'll be dead by then."

"Well, what do you suggest?" Morgana asked.

"Just stay here. And if you have to drink water, drink the boiled water. It's the safest we've got." Merlin said before running out.

Merlin walked into the cave entrance and stood for a moment.

"Hello?" She called. She waits a moment for Kilaharrah to land. When he did he frowned.

"You have the plague." He said staring at her. Merlin nodded.

"I need to know how to defeat an Afanc." She said getting to the point.

"Trust the elements that are at your command. Merlin you must be careful. You are weak, I can sense it."

"Elements? But what is it I have to do?"

"You cannot do this alone. You are but one side of a coin. Arthur is the other."

"So I need Arthur's help?" At the dragons nod she smiled.

"Thank you. Though what to you mean by the elements?" He only shook his head and flew off.

When Merlin stormed back into her and Gaius's chambers she saw that the latter had still yet to return.

"Where do you think Gaius is?" Morgana asked once she heard Merlin.

"Probably helping people with the sickness. What are Afnacs made off?" Merlin asked and Morgana went back over to the book.

"I believe it said that they were made of earth and water. Why?"

"Earth and Water, two main elements. Do you think that fire and air could destroy it?" She said realizing.

"Well it would probably be weak to them." Both women were lost in thought.

"We need Arthur's help." Merlin said suddenly.

"Leave that to me." Morgana said and stormed out.

Morgana stormed into Arthur chambers, without knocking, making him jump.

"Ever heard of knocking?" He asked sarcastically.

"We can prove Gwen is innocent." She said.

"We?" Arthur asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Me and Merlin. We went to the water source and saw an Afnac. A creature of clay that is created by powerful sorcerers. If we destroy the beast then the Magic of the curse will be lifted."

And how to you suggest we kill it?" Arthur asked standing.

"Easy. A monster made of clay. We need fire." She said.

"Alright. I'm in." He smiled at her.

Arthur, Merlin, and Morgana were walking down a tunnel, all holding torches.

"You shouldn't be here Merlin." Arthur said looking at her.

"And why not?" Morgana asked ready to go all feminist on his ass.

"She's sick." He stated as if it were obvious. But when Morgana gasped he realized she did know. Morgana turned to Merlin and stopped her.

"What the hell are you doing here? Go home and rest!" Morgana demanded shocking Arthur with her profanity.

"There is no way your gonna keep me from helping her." Merlin growled and Arthur nodded.

"How are we going to find it?" Morgana asked after a moment of silence.

"I just hope we do before it finds us." Merlin said as they continued. They heard another screech and both Arthur and Merlin stood ready to fight while Morgana looked more frightened.

They look around but see nothing. Suddenly there's a flash I front off all their faces and Arthur's knocked down to the floor. Both ladies run over to him.

"What is it? Are you alright?" Morgana asked helping him up. At Arthur nod they continue to look around.

"Were did it go?" Merlin asked just then it jumped in front of her.

Arthur then jumped in between them and started to wave the torch in its face making it back up.

 _'Lyfte ic þe in balwen ac forhienan.'_ Merlin changed quietly as a wind came in from nowhere and caused the fore to grow and kill the Afnac.

Far off in another cave a woman with brown hair and blue eyes in a red dress yelped in anger as she watched Merlin destroy her monster in the cauldron.

"Merlin!" She screamed as she splashed the water, causing the image to disappear.

"Good news, Sire. There are no new deaths, and those that are sick are recovering." Gaius said walking towards the king.

"Good. I assume that Merlin is better?" The king asked.

"Yes, she made a very fast recovery and is already back on her feet." Gaius smiled as did the king.

"I'm glad. Strange, I've never heard of an Afanc before."

"It's conjured from clay by powerful magic. The type that can only be invoked by an ancient sorcerer. One that has the power to mirror the spirit of life. I found this at the water source." Gaius said showing him a large fracked egg.

"It bears the mark of Nimueh. We must be vigilant, Sire." Gaius said sadly.

"Will I never be rid of her?" He asked Gaius sadly.

"Leave me!" He suddenly shouts causing all the others to leave.

As the guards let Gwen out her father ran to her.

"Dad!" She said and hugged her father.

"Oh, my little dove." He said into her hair. A tear falling down his face.

"Thank you!" She said grasping both Merlin and Morgana's hands.

"Don't thank me. It was more Merlin." Morgana said stepping aside. At those words Gwen looked at Merlin with wide eyes.

"Really?" Before Merlin could respond Morgana cut in.

"She's the real hero here. She did it all while sick." Merlin glared at Morgana but smiled at Gwen.

"Are you feeling alright?" Gwen says her eyes tearing up.

"I feel fine." She smiles at Gwen even more and nods.

"I'm- I'm grateful to you all. Come on, Gwen." He said looking at them both and pulled Gwen away with her.

Merlin and Morgana watched as they left with smiles on their face. When they made eyes contact Morgana looked like she had an inner battle with herself. Finally she shook her head and gained this smirk.

"Merlin. I wanted you to know, your secret's safe with me." She said and Merlins eyes widened.

"My secret?" She squeaked out.

"Merlin, don't pretend. I know what you did."

"You do?" Merlin was practically shaking with fear.

"I saw it with my own eyes, and I understand why you don't anyone to know." Morgana said.

Merlin giggled nervously. "Well, obviously."

"But I won't tell anyone. You don't mind me talking to you about it?" She asked nervously.

"Er...no. I- I, it's, er...you have no idea how hard it is to keep this hidden." Merlin said happy that Morgana accepted her.

"Yeah, I mean today only really proved my theory. I had suspected when Valiant attacked Arthur and you used the dog statue. And when I went to your rooms later, instead of a statue dog, it was an alive dog." She said and laughed.

"Well, I suppose that is hard to miss." Merlin laughed as well.

"But you really don't mind if I talk to you about it?" Morgana asked suddenly nervous again.

"No. In fact I encourage it. I mean no one's ever been you know accepting of it. They usually just hate me so it would be nice to have someone on my side." She smiled.

"Well, I have to go. Dinner with Uther. Goodnight Merlin." Morgana said and left.

Merlin walked into her chambers slowly to see Gaius standing there.

"I know that face. What did you do?" Gaius asked and crossed his arms.

"Well, Morgana might have found out about my magic." She said sheepishly.

"What!" Gaius yelled.

"But it's okay because she said she'll keep it a secret and yeah. Plus it will be nice having someone to keep me out of trouble." Merlin quickly said to try and calm him down.

Gaius was about to continue but was cut off by a knock at the door.

Merlin walked up and slowly opened the door. Leon and Ewan stood there both with flowers in their hands.

"Leon! Ewan!" She said happily and noticed the flowers. "Who are the lucky ladies?" She asked and guests red them to come in.

"Well. Actually there for you." Leon said once they walked in.

"Me?" She said confused.

"We heard you had gotten the sickness and we figured you would be lonely recovering, so we came to keep you company for a while. But it's obvious that you are already recovered." Ewan said and looked at the ground sheepishly.

"Awwww you two are so sweet. Thank you for thinking about me. I would still however like the company. I haven't seen either of you in days!"

"We've been busy looking for the sorcerer who contaminated the water." Leon explained as the three of them sat down, Gaius walking off into his room.

"Have you heard who's coming next week?" Ewan asked.

"No who?" Merlin asked looking at Leon.

"King Bayard to sign a treaty." Leon said rolling his eyes.

"He'll cause trouble." Ewan joked causing the other two to laugh. The three continued to talk for almost another hour when Ewan stood.

"Well, we have a busy day tomorrow. And you need rest. Come on Leon." He said walking towards the door. Leon nodded and turned back to Merlin.

"I'm happy your better Merlin. I hope you like the flowers, we didn't know what kinds or colors you liked." Leon said scratching the back of his neck.

"I love them. Thank you Leon. It has been a stressful week and I needed just something to make me smile." She said affectionately.

"They made you smile?" Leon asked hopefully.

"You made me smile Leon." She poked his chest. Leon blushed and looked to the ground.

"Well good night Merlin. See you tomorrow." Leon said leaving.

When the door closed Ewan started laughing. Causing Leon to look at him confused.

"You have it bad." Ewan said between laughs. Leon waited for his laughs to quiet as they stopped in the middle of the square.

"I don't know what your talking about!" Leon tried to deny but was shut down by Ewans questioning glance.

"I men she is kind, and funny, and selfless, incredibly smart, and beautiful." Leon said looking at her window.

"I don't think she really sees you like that." Ewan said making his infatuated smile deflate a little.

"I know. But still. Could it kill me to try?" Leon said and Ewan laughed again clapping his arm around Leon's shoulder and walked off.

Far off back in her cave Nimueh smiled. Merlin would pay for what she had done.

Merlin was in for a surprise.

 **Hey I hoped you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Poision Chalice

Merlin. Merlin that sweet little girl from the sweet little village was becoming a much bigger problem than Nimueh anticipated. Merlin had learned the spell to easily for destroying Valiant's shield. That spell should have taken weeks to learn. Not moments. She also stopped her Afnac much to quickly, and while sick. All it took was a little fire spell. And poof gone.

It seemed that she would need to get rid of Merlin herself.

Today was the day Bayard was coming. Lord Bayard of Mercia was coming to sign treaties. For the last couple of days she'd had been lonely for Ewan and Leon were out on a mission or something like that. Morgana has been busy, arranging something for the orphanage, and Gwen was helping Morgana.

So who she really had was Gaius. And Arthur.

Speaking of Arthur, Merlin was helping Arthur with his clothes when she noticed he was nervous.

"Alright, Sire. Now is the time when I ask you what's wrong and you respond with nothing, even though I know something is. So then I have to pester you all day about it. So just to save time, why not tell me now." Merlin said as she buttoned his jacket.

"Noth-" he went to say but was stopped by her finger on his lips.

"What did I just say?" She asked sarcastically. Arthur sighed and walked over to the window.

"Lord Bayard is coming today, as I'm sure you know. And well, if the treaty isn't signed it will turn into something awful. A world war."

"World war?" She asked standing next to him watching the people.

"Well, half of the kingdoms will fight with Bayard and the other half with us. It will tear the kingdoms even more apart." He said turning to her.

"And it's just I don- I'm sorry, this is probably stuff you don't want to hear. I mean it's also more than you understand when it comes to politics." He said and started to walk out.

"No I get it. And it's just that don't want to be the one to clean up your father mess. Instead of fixing his mistakes, you want to stop them from happening." She said causing Arthur to freeze and turn to her.

"You never cease to amaze me." He said and smiled.

"And what does mean?" She asked ready for their banter.

"How one moment you can be this beautiful, intelligent, wise woman. And the next you're a clumsy, idiotic, wise-ass." He said seriously.

"Me a wise-ass? At least I'm not a fat prat." She smirked.

"I am not fat!" He defended himself.

"You know a couple of weeks ago that belt only had four holes." She said and turned to grab his breakfast trays. She knew that he checked the holes.

"Your joking." He stated unsure looking at the fifth hole.

"If you say so, Mi'lord." She said and left the room smirking.

The next time she saw Arthur was just before Bayard's arrival. She could see Arthur nervously staring at one of the bottoms on his coat. She stared at him for a while deciding. Finally after a moment she left her spot with the other servants and quietly walked behind him.

"Don't worry Arthur. Everything will be fine." She whispered and chuckled as he jumped. He glanced over his shoulder and gave her a small smile.

"And I lied about earlier. Your belt didn't have four holes last week. It had three." She said and walked away. Smiling as she heard Arthur lose it behind her. Many of the knights were looking at her confused, she just smiled more at them.

"And what has your servant said that was so funny." Uther asked making Arthur stop laughing.

"She knew I was worried about today, so she came over to reassure me."

"And that made you laugh?" Uther asked confused.

"No, it's just this morning I told her that amazes me how she can be wise one moment and a clumsy idiot the next. Then she jokingly fought back with at least I'm not a fat prat." Arthur looked at his father's face who had his eyebrows raised.

"You let your servant talk to you like that?"

"Usually not. But this morning I need a laugh. Anyway, I then told her I wasn't anything close to fat. She then told me that last week my belt had only four holes. It now has five." Arthur glared at his father when he snorted quietly.

"What she just told me that made me laugh was that it didn't have four holes last week. It had three." Now Uther laughed out loud.

"I'm sorry Arthur, but that's quite funny." He said as he composed himself.

"You know, you were supposed to be on my side." Arthur grumbled. Just as the sound of footsteps from the hall could be heard. At that moment both men stood straighter and looked emotionless.

Once Bayard and his men were in the room both groups walked up to meet each other in the middle.

"Camelot welcomes you, Lord Bayard of Mercia. The treaty we sign today marks an end to war and a beginning to a new friendship between our people." Uther said has he Bayard grasp arms. Both parties started to applaud. Arthur looked at. Merlin, who smiled. No one even noticed that Nimueh, disguised as a maid from Mercia glaring at Merlin.

Merlin was carrying a heavy bag down the Upper hall when she saw Gaius.

"Why do I always get landed with the donkey work?" She asked sarcastically.

"You're a servant, Merlin. It's what you do." Gaius answers sympathetically.

"My arms will be a foot longer by the time I get this lot inside." She joked.

"It's character building. As the old proverb says, hard work breeds... a harder soul." Gaius made up.

"There is no way that's a proverb. You just made that up." She accused knowingly.

"No. I didn't." He said fake offended.

Just as he did Nimueh fake fell in front of the two. "Sorry." She said under her breath as she tried to pick up many items she dropped.

"It's alright. Let me give you a hand with that." Merlin said putting down the bag she was carrying and starts to pick up stuff.

"Hi. I'm Merlin." She says and holds out her free hand.

"Cara." Nimueh lied and shook Merlin's hand. "You're Arthur's servant. That must be such an honour." She said looking amazed.

"Oh, yeah. It is. Well, you know, someone's got to keep the place running." She joked.

"Thank you, Merlin." She said as Merlin handed her the pillow she picked.

"It was nice meeting you." She said and started to walk away.

Merlin watched her leave for a moment then turned to Gaius, a knowing smile on her face.

"So tell me Gaius, who told you that proverb?" She asked picking back up her bag as Gaius laughed.

"When was the last time these were cleaned!?" She asked as she and Arthur looked at the disgusting clothes.

"Last year some time. Before the Feast of Beltane." He said as he looked at the clothes.

"Did it end in a food fight?" She jokingly asked.

"Don't all feasts?" He responded.

"I wouldn't know. The airs and graces of the court are a mystery to me."

"Not after tonight they won't be."

"Should I be scared?" She asked both sarcastically and serious.

"Not quite." He said looking at the clothes. "You'll be there to make sure my cup doesn't run dry. If I have to sit through Bayard's boring speeches, I don't see why you should get out of it." He said and smiled at her. "Be sure to polish the buttons." He handed her a jacket.

"Do you want to see what you'll be wearing tonight?"

"Won't this do?" She asked looking at her normal outfit.

"No. Tonight you'll be wearing the official ceremonial robes of the servants of Camelot." Merlin perked up. Until Arthur held up the clothes.

"You can't be serious." She said looking at a hat with large red feathers.

"No. I just wanted to see your face. What you'll be wearing is this." He said then pulled out a pretty red dress, much like one of Gwens.

Once Uther finishes signing the treaty he grasps arms with Bayard.

"People of Camelot, for a great many years we have been mortal enemies, and the blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia. And though we remember those who have died, we must not allow any more to join them." Bayard says happily as a servant walked over with two cups on a platter.

"As a symbol of our goodwill, and of our newfound friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets to you, Uther, and to your son, Arthur, in the hope that our friendship may last." Merlin smiled at the gesture as 'Cara' approached her.

"Merlin, I need to speak to you." She said with fake anxiety in her voice.

"What is it?" She asked worriedly.

"Not here, please. I don't know who else to tell." She pulls Merlin out of the room.

As Merlin leaves she catches Arthur's eye. He gives her a questioning look. Merlin only shrugged and nodded towards Nimueh.

"It wasn't until I saw him give the goblet to Arthur that I realised..." She started panicked.

"Whoa, slow down. Start from the beginning." Merlin said.

"Two days ago, I was bringing Bayard his evening meal. We're supposed to knock. He didn't expect me to walk in..." She said frantically but Merlin cut her off.

"Cara...Tell me. What has Bayard done with the goblet?" Merlin said understanding where this was going.

"He believes that if he kills Arthur, Uther's spirit will be broken and Camelot will fall." She said not answering Merlin's question.

"What has he done with the goblet?" She asked again more sternly.

"He's poisoned it." She said quietly but smirked once Merlin ran into the hall.

"And may the differences from our past remain there. To your health, Uther, to the beautiful children up there with you, and The people of Camelot." He said and raised his glass.

Arthur raised his glass as his father said. "And to fallen warriors on both sides."

Arthur was about to drink when he heard a familiar voice. "Stop!"

"It's poisoned! Don't drink it!" Arthur turns to see Merlin running at him and take his goblet.

"What?" Uther asked and looked at the girl.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" He said thinking of their conversation this morning.

"Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison."

"This is an outrage!" He screamed as he and his men drew their swords. Once they did the knights of Camelot did.

"Order your men to put down their swords. You are outnumbered." Uther said calmly.

"I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!"

"On what grounds do you base this accusation?" Uther said looking at Arthur again.

"I'll handle this." Arthur said before Merlin could answer.

"Merlin, you idiot. Have we been at the slow gin again?" He said taking the goblet.

"Unless you want to be strung up, you will tell me why you think why you think it's poisoned now." Uther demanded.

"He was seen lacing it." She explained,

"By whom?" Her eyes flickered to 'Cara'.

"For their own safety I can't say." She looked Uther in the eye. Arthur looked at the girl he saw drag Merlin out, when she noticed Arthur looking at her she shook her head.

"I won't listen to this anymore." Bayard said angrily.

"Pass me the goblet." Arthur handed it to him.

"If you're telling the truth... then you have nothing to fear, do you?" He said and started to hand Bayard the goblet, who was willing to drink it.

"No. If this does prove to be poisoned, I want the pleasure of killing you myself." He said and turned to Merlin.

"Merlin will drink it." He said handing it to her.

"But if it is poisoned, she'll die!" Arthur said panicked.

"Then we'll know she was telling the truth." He said dryly.

"And what if she lives?" Bayard asked.

"Then you have my apologies, and you can do with her as you will."

"Merlin, apologise. This is a mistake. I'll drink it." Arthur said trying to take it from her hand.

"No, no, no, no, no. It's, it's alright." She looked at Gaius, Gwen, and Morgana, and smiled at them. She drank the wine and waited for a moment.

The entire room watched in anticipation.

"It's fine." She said confused and Arthur sighed in relief and turned to Morgana who also looked relieved.

"She's all yours." Uther said and Bayards knights started to walk over.

But everyone froze when Merlin reached for Arthur. Arthur turned to her in horror as she started to choke on nothing. Then she clasped. Arthur luckily caught her just before he hit the floor and picked her up bridal style.

"It's poisoned. Guards seize him!" Uther yelled.

"Merlin. Merlin wake up." Arthur said and shakes her lightly. Suddenly Gwen, Morgana, and Gaius were standing next to him looking at Merlin in his arms.

"Merlin. Can you hear me? We have to get her back to my chambers. Bring the goblet. I need to identify the poison." Gains said as Gwen picked up the goblet.

"Lay her on the bed quickly; she's struggling to breathe. Gwen, fetch me some water and a towel." Gaius said as the four of them burst through the door.

"Is she going to be alright?" Arthur asked worriedly. Gaius put a hand on her head.

"She's burning up." He said as Gwen burst back into the room, a bucket of water in her hands.

"You can cure her, can't you Gaius?" She said handing the physician the bucket.

"I won't know until I can identify the poison. Pass me the goblet." He said to Gwen. She quickly handed him the cup.

"Ah. There's something stuck on the inside." He said pulling out a clear flower petal.

"What is it?" Morgana asked looking at it confused.

"It looks like a flower petal of some kind."

"Her brow's on fire." Both men turned to Gwen who's face was full of worry. That's when Arthur got a good look at her face. It was incredibly pale, much paler than her own, and covered in sweat. Her eyes were already sunken in with dark shadows underneath. She already looked half dead.

"Keep her cool; it'll help control her fever." He said while pulling out a book. After a moment he spoke up again.

"Ah. The petal comes from the Mortaeus flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree." He read and showed the group the pictures.

"That's not particularly friendly." Morgana said pointing to the creature drawn on the page.

"A Cockatrice. It guards the forest. Its venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the Mountains of Isgaard in search of the Mortaeus flower have made it back alive." He said and looked deep in thought.

"Sounds like fun." Arthur said after a moment and started for the door.

"Arthur, it's too dangerous." Gaius called after him.

"If I don't get the antidote, what happens to Merlin?" He asked, knowing he had won already.

"The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death. She may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually she will die." Gaius said sadly.

"Arthur, tell you father your going hunting. I don't think he'll allow you to go." Morgana called after him, he put his hand universe his head to show he heard.

"Father, I wish to go hunting. I cannot stand to stay and watch her die for me." Arthur said as he walked up to his father.

Uther looked up shocked. "There is no antidote?"

"No, well there is but there is an ingredient, the Mortaeus flowers leaves, that is dangerous to get." Arthur said sadly looking out the window.

"How dangerous?" Uther asked standing next to him.

"They are guarded by venomous creature. Gaius said that one drop could be fatal." He said fake sadly.

"Are you really going hunting?" Uther asked looking at his sons face.

"That father. Depends on you." Arthur said.

"Go. Save her. But please do not die for this girl." He said knowing he would not win.

"Thank you father." Arthur said happily and ran off.

"Good luck my son." Uther said as his only son ran off.

"She's getting hotter." Morgana said feeling her forehead.

"Him. Liffrea, wuldres wealdend, woroldare forgeaf." Merlin said and both Morgana and Gaius looked at each other worried.

"What language is that?" Gwen asked confused.

"None. The fever's taken hold. None of those words are her own." Gaius said quickly and felt her pulse. "Her pulse is weaker."

Morgana pulled up her sleeve to show a large circular rash.

"What is it?" Gwen asked worriedly.

"That can't be right. The rash is not supposed to appear until the final stage."

"What does that mean?" Gwen asked.

"It says here that once a rash appears, death will follow within two days." Gaius read and frozen.

"You told Arthur he had four days." Gaius went over to Merlin to look at her.

"Something's increased the flower's potency. It warns that the effect of the Mortaeus will be more rapid if an enchantment is used during the flower's preparation." Morgana read from the book and looked up. "An enchantment? But Bayard's no sorcerer."

"No he isn't." Gaius said walking back over to the book.

"Then who did this?" Gwen asked, after that it was silent for a while. All lost in thought.

"It can't have been. She wouldn't dare come here. Unless..." Gaius said thinking out loud.

"Unless what?" Morgana asked.

"What happened to that girl?" Gaius asked suddenly.

"The pretty one that pulled Merlin out of the room?" Gwen remembered.

"Find her." Gwen nodded and ran out the door.

Morgana was in her chambers getting ready to sleep, much to her protest, when Uther knocked on her door.

"It is open." She called and started to brush her hair.

"How is... Merlin?" Uther asked after searching for her name.

"Not well, Gaius says that the poison was enchanted to become more fatal." Morgana said quietly.

"Enchanted?" Uther said confused. "Bayard would not use magic?"

"Gaius believes it was the woman who told Merlin of the poison." She said putting her brush down.

"I found it odd now willingly Bayard agreed to drink the poison." Uther admitted.

"I am going to sleep now. I shall see you tomorrow." Morgana said as she gave him a hug.

The next morning Gwen and Morgana both walked into Gaius's chambers looking more rested than the night before. But equally, of not more, worried.

"Let me guess, she wasn't there." Gaius said knowingly.

"No one has seen her since the banquet." Gwen explained

"Who is she?" Morgana asked.

"Not who she claims to be." Gaius said bitterly then turned to Gwen. "Could you get me more water please?" With a nod she was off.

"So who is she really?" Morgana asked.

"A powerful sorceress." He stated.

"Have you met her before?" Morgana asked sitting down next to Merlin and started to pat her head with the damp cloth.

"I have many years ago bef-" He froze as if he realized something. "Oh No."

"What?"

"She knows the only place an antidote can be found is the Forest of Balor. Arthur could be walking into a trap." Both Morgana and Gaius turned to Merlin who was mumbling in her half-consciousness.

Arthur had been riding for hours now and had yet to stop. He was tired, hungry, and wet for it had drizzled earlier. It was now he questioned why he didn't bring anyone with him. He shook his head and continued on. He froze when he heard a cry. He grabbed is sword and hopped of his horse. He walked for a moment when he found a girl. Who looked around the age of maybe Mid-Twenties with dark brown hair, which was almost black, and bright blue eyes. She had bruises all over her body and her dress was tattered.

She reminded Arthur a little of Merlin. He grimaced at the thought of Merlin covered looking like this.

"Hello? Are you alright?" Once he said that the girl jumped and turned to him. Just as she opened her mouth her eyes widened at something behind him.

He quickly tuner ed around to see one of the Cockatrice roaring behind him.

"Stay back." He called to her. She smiled as the beast crawled closer to Arthur. The Cockatrice lunges for Arthur, but he rolled under it as it jumped, then he tossed his sword, killing it. She frowned, and as he turned around to look at her again she put on a face of fake fear.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." He said to her quietly which seemed to have calmed her. He looked at her bruises and frowned. "Who did that to you?"

"My master." She lied. "I ran away from him, but then I got lost. Please don't leave me." She practically begged.

"I won't. I'm not going to." He reassured her as he put a hand on an unbruised part of her arm.

"You can take me away from here?" She asked 'hopefully'.

"Not yet. There's something I have to do first. I'm looking for something. It can only be found here." He explained.

"What is it? I know this place; I could help you." She asked gesturing to the cave entrance.

"It's a type of flower that only grows inside the cave. It's very rare." He told her, his mined more focused on the cave.

"The Mortaeus flower? I know where they are. I'll show you." She said happily and pulled him into the caves.

"Arthur, it...it's a trap. It's a trap." All three heads turned to Merlin as she mumbled.

"The fever's getting worse, isn't it?" Gwen asked sadly.

"The poison's setting in." Gaius explained with just as much sadness in his voice.

"eft gewunigen wilgesiþas, þonne wig cume." Merlin started to chant causing Morgana and Gaius to panic.

"Could you fetch me some more Wolfbane?" Gaius asked needing to get rid of Gwen,

"Yes, of course." Gwen said and ran.

"Merlin, you must fight. I believe in you." Morgana said as she held her hand.

"There they are." Nimueh said pointing towards three yellow flowers. And of course they were on a small ledge of the wall with a very long drop.

"Keep back from the edge. Don't worry. We'll be out of here soon." He said just before he jumped but stopped when he heard mumbling from behind him. After a moment the cave started to shake. Magic.

"What are you doing?!" He screamed at her.

Arthur dropped his torch as the rock falls out beneath him. He jumped for the opposite ledge and catches it with his hand and looks back at her.

"I expected so much more." She said disappointed.

"Who are you?!" Arthur demanded trying to climb the wall.

"The last face you'll ever see." She replied cheekily. Just ask she said that a giant spiders started to walk towards him.

"It seems we have a visitor." Arthur backed away from the spider as much as he could but couldn't get far. After a moment he grabbed his sword and stabbed the spider.

"Very good. But he won't be the last. I'll let his friends finish you off, Arthur Pendragon. It's not your destiny to die at my hand." She said and walked off with the torch. Leaving Arthur dangling from the ledge in the dark.

Back in Gaius's chambers Morgana and Gaius heard Merlin chanting. They both walked over to see a light under her blanket.

"Stop... trap. Too dark." She continued to mumble again.

"Do you think she can see Arthur?" Morgana asked gesturing to the orb in her hand. "Do you think she's helping him?"

"I'm not sure." Gaius said completely confused.

Arthur tried to get up the caves walls but couldn't see. After trying for a couple of minutes a glow from below starts to appear.

Confused he looked down to see the magic orb. The same orb that Merlin had in her hand.

Thinking the orb was Nimueh he screamed at it."Come on then. Finish me off!"

The light floats above Arthur and he pulls himself onto the ledge. The light moves higher, but Arthur spots the Mortaeus flower on the wall.

"Leave them, Arthur." He swore he heard a woman's voice. Not Nimueh, but another.

"Go. Save yourself. Follow the light." The voice said again. It sounded familiar to Arthur but he could not understand.

He ignored the voice, _even though it was probably right_ , he thought to himself. But he shook the thought away. Merlin. Merlin would die without that flower.

So he claimed over, ignoring the dozens of spiders that tried to attack him.

"Faster. Go faster. Follow the light! Move. Climb." The voice screamed again. And this time he listened. Flower in mouth, he claimed to the top. Somehow making it unharmed. Once he did the orb disappeared. Just as the one in Merlins hand did.

"Do you think she was talking to Arthur?" Morgana asked.

"Maybe." Gaius said not believing what he saw.

Uther was standing, watching out to the kingdom when he saw a rider. Once the rider came closer he realized it was Arthur!

The draw bridge was immediately lifted and Uther waited towards the entrance.

"Arthur your alright!" Uther said as his son walked toward him.

"I am perfectly fine father, maybe my hands are a little scraped but fine but I need to get this to Gaius." Arthur said showing his father the flowers.

"Of course." Uther said and watched Arthur as he ran to Gaius.

"Arthur do you have the flower?" Gaius asked as soon as he walked through the door.

"Here." He said handing it to Gaius.

"Her breathing's much worse. We have to hurry." Gaius said and started to crunch the leaf. After a moment he stops.

"Why have you stopped?" Morgana asked.

"The poison was created using magic. We may need magic to make an antidote." He said looking at Arthur.

"But we can't. It's forbidden. Even if we could." Gwen said rushed looking at Gaius with wide eyes gesture to Arthur.

"If it is the only thing that can save magic then do it Gaius." Morgana said then gave a pointed look at Arthur.

"I agree. As long as it never happens again." Arthur warned.

"Absolutely." Gaius reassured him.

"Sythan arrest wearth feasceaft funden. Denum æfter dome. Dreamleas gebad he gewinnes longsum." He chants and the potion sizzles and foams for a moment.

Gaius pours the potion into a small cup and goes to Merlin

"Hold her nose." He said to no one impartial.

Arthur, who was the closest, did so as Gaius poured the liquid down her throat.

"Swallow, Merlin. Swallow it." Gaius quietly encouraged. After a moment Arthur could feel her breathing stop

"She's stopped breathing. What's happening?" Arthur panicked as Gaius put his finger under her chin somewhere and froze they all got worried. "Gaius?" Gwen asked.

The door opened but no one seemed to notice as Uther walked in.

"Her heart has stopped." Gaius said in disbelief.

"She's dead?" Morgana asked with tears in her eyes.

"She can't be. She can't be." Gwen said and almost clasped.

"It's my fault. If I'd have got here sooner. If I'd have been quicker." Arthur said to himself and stood up, his eyes glistening daring to let tears drop.

Gwen turned to Morgana and hugged her as they both cried. Arthur just continued to stare at her in disbelief while Gaius covered her with a blanket.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped. He turned to see his father there with a comforting smile.

"I am sorry." He said and patted Arthur's shoulder.

"Come on Arthur. Morgana. I think maybe you should go to bed." Both nobles looked at each other and back at Merlin.

"I think we'd like to stay here for a little while longer please. Plus I have a scratch on my hand that needs to be looked at." Arthur said still in a daze and looked back at her lifeless body.

"Of course." Uther said and started to leave, but stopped at the door. He turned around to see either no one noticed his presence still in the room or they simply didn't care.

"I can't believe it. She's gone." Gwen said as they all say at Gaius's table.

"She was one of the most strange and brave women, no person, I've ever met." Morgana said.

"Are you lot talking about me with me?" They all heard and slowly turned to Merlin. "And why the hell is there a blanket over me?!" She asked and they all laughed.

"Merlin. You're alive." Giaus said happily.

"No. I'm the ghost come back to haunt you." She said sarcastically.

"Now get me out of this blanket!" She said struggling.

Arthur was the first to get up. He rushed over to her and helped her. Once he saw her face he hugged her.

Merlin shocked tensed for a moment but soon lazily hugged back, for she didn't have much energy.

Suddenly he pulled back. "Sorry. That was inappropriate. It's just you were... dead." He said. Once he finished both Morgana and Gwen were hugging her as well.

Once they pulled back Morgana playfully hit her. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" She said and they all laughed.

"What happened? That's thing I remember was talking to Cara about Arthur's drink." She said and looked around.

"I happened." Uther said causing them all to jump and Arthur to flush of embarrassment.

"I, angry that one: you interrupted the dinner, and two: that Bayard poisoned the drink, that i made you drink the poison. Knowing full well that it could have killed you. And for that I am sorry, I didn't stop to think that you would die."

"It's alright, Sire. I made the claim, I should have been ready to prove it." She said kindly and smiled at him.

"Alright. Now that everyone's seen her alive I need everyone out!" Gains said and tried to usher everyone out much to the young adults dismay, Uther already gone.

"She needs her rest." Gains explained and they all left with sour faces.

"Sire, forgive the interruption, but may I speak with you?"

"Word of Bayard's arrest has got back to Mercia. We're about to be attacked." Uther told Giaus.

"I feel that what I have to tell you may have some bearing on your plans. Please, it will only take a moment."

"I know who tried to poison Arthur."

"So do I. He's locked in my dungeons." Uther said as of Giaus had grown another head.

"It wasn't Bayard. The poison was magical. And I'd recognise the hand that made it anywhere: Nimueh."

"You must be mistaken."

"Based on both Arthur and Merlin's descriptions. I know that it I am not. I wish I was." Gaius said.

"It can't have been. We'd know her. That witch's face is not easily forgotten." Uther said closing his eyes.

"She's a powerful sorceress. I saw her face, and did not recognize her, for she has not aged a day." Uther looked up shocked.

"How is that possible?"

"Magic." Was Gaius's only answer.

"And this is what she's wanted all along. A war to bring strife and misery to Camelot." Uther said in realization. "How long before Bayard's armies reach our walls?" He said turning to a Knight.

"A day. Maybe less. We should send cavalry out to meet them."

"Instruct your men not to leave Camelot until I give the word."

"Sire." The knight bowed and ran off.

"I should go as well, for Merlin might need me." Gaius said and walked out the door with a bow. After a moment Uther was next to him again.

"How is the girl?" Uther asked surprising Gaius. His apology surprised him enough. First apologizing and now this, cheating up on the girl.

"She is doing remarkably well. But that was to be expected she is a strong girl." Gaius said fondly and proud.

"You see her as a daughter of some sort? Do you not?" Uther asked seeing the smile.

"What do you mean?" Gaius asked.

"Oh old friend I know that smile. I smile that smile whenever I see Morgana stand up for herself, or when Arthur does something noble, like getting the flower." Uther teased.

"I suppose I do. I haven't known her long. But I know that she has already made me a better person. And Arthur it would seem."

"Arthur?" Uther asked confused.

"Sorry if I speak out of term, but Arthur was very rude and arrogant before he met her. Now, I have seen him become much more kind and gentle towards all his people." Gaius said.

"I suppose your righ-" Both men froze when they saw the knights outside Gaius's door.

"What are you doing here?" Uther asked thinking that they were on duty.

"Oh we heard what happened to Merlin and wanted to check on her." One knight said, Leon. Uther believed his name was.

"Do not worry, these are friends of Merlins. She has seem to have impacted everyone she has met so far." Gains said and went to let in the knights. Uther walking back to do kingly things.

Merlin awoke to voices outside her door.

"She seems to have impacted everyone she has met so far." She heard Gaius say and smiled. She stood and walked out into the main room to see Leon and Ewan.

"Hello boys." Merli said happily. Both men turned to her with a frown on their faces. She tilts her head.

"How is it that whenever we're gone you get hurt?" Ewan asked.

"I'm sorry?" Merlin said confused.

"You know what we're talking about. Last week you got sick with the plague while we were looking for the sorcerer. And now we go off to check in one of the outer villages and come back to head you've been poisoned!" Leon said angrily and Merlin started to smile.

"And you know what we're talking about because your smiling. This isn't funny Merlin!" Ewan said sternly and Merlin's smile went away.

"We care about you Merlin. I care about you a lot. I just moved here to Camelot. I've only been a knight for a couple of weeks. And I can't stand to see you hurt. So please when we are not here to help you, please be careful." Leon pleaded.

"I promise. Guys I care about you to." She said and hugged them.

"I'm so lucky to have you two as friends." She said in their ears.

Once she pulled back she saw Leon give Ewan a sad look. But thought nothing of it.

"Stop looking at each other like that. I promise you guys. Next time your not here I will be extra careful." She promised.

"Good. We should leave you to your rest. Come on Ewan. Good night Merlin. Feel better." Leon said and the two left.

Once out of the room Ewan looked at Leon sadly. "I think you should just move on. I mean I don't think that it's going to go anywhere."

"I think you right." He said knowing that his feelings would never lead to anything.

-—–-

Uther, Arthur and Morgana all stood there and watched as Bayards armies walked away.

"Okay. Let the bragging begin. How'd you manage it?" Morgana asked.

"I'm not sure. All I do know is I had help. Someone knew I was in trouble and sent a light to guide the way."

Morgana's eyes widened and Uther turned around.

"Who?" He asked.

"I don't know. But whoever it was, I'm only here because of them." Arthur said truthfully.

"I'm glad you're back." She said and rushed off to Gaius.

"Arthur? The woman you met in the forest, what did she tell you?" Uther asked.

"Not much. She was too busy trying to get me killed. It was strange, though." He said and looked out over the city again.

"In what way?"

"I was at her mercy. She could have finished me off, but she chose not to. She said it wasn't my destiny to die at her hand." Arthur said confused. _Why did she spare me?_

"You must've been scared." Uther said.

"Had its moments." Arthur smiled at his father and he smiled back. Arthur was about to leave when Uther called to him.

"What you did, was incredibly noble of you Arthur. I have seen few men who would risk their lives for just one life but you did. And I'm proud of you, Arthur. Never forget that." Uther said patting his son's arm and walked off leaving a smiling Arthur.

That night Arthur walked into Gaius's chambers to see Merlin sitting at his table with a blanket around her arms. "Still alive, then?"

Merlin jumped and turned around to see Arthur. She smiled sweetly. "Oh. Yeah, just about. I understand I have you to thank for that."

"Yeah, well, it was nothing. A half decent servant is hard to come by. I was only dropping by to make sure you're alright. I expect you to be back to work tomorrow." He teased only to find Merlin took it seriously.

"Oh yeah, yeah of course, er, bright and early." She said and smiled.

"Only if you think you can, if you still feel weak please stay and rest more. I'd rather have a day without you than an extra day of you clasping every five minutes." Arthur said joking. She laughed and nodded at him. Once Arthur turned to leave he heard her voice.

"Arthur." She used _the voice._ Now most men knew it as the _'I know I'm gorgeous and I want something'_ voice that women, that look like Merlin, use. But Arthur knew this to be Merlin's _'trying to sound really greatfull'_ voice. So he turned to her.

"Thank you." She said in _the voice_ once more and smiled.

"You too. Get some rest." He said smiling at her and left.

"Arthur may give you a hard time, but at heart he's a man of honour. There aren't many who'd have risk what he did for a servant." Gaius's said handing her a bowl of soup.

"It all would've been for nothing if you didn't know how to make the antidote." She said kindly to him.

"Eat your dinner."

"I still don't understand why she went to all the trouble of framing Bayard. She could've just kept quiet and killed Arthur." Merlin said after thinking for a moment.

"But destroying Arthur and Camelot wasn't all she was after. She knew you would be forced to drink that wine. It was you she wanted to kill. Seems someone else knows you're destined for great things, Merlin." Gaius said and began to eat as well.

As Arthur left Gaius's chambers he found himself smiling. It was a smile that even he didn't know.

Once he turned the corner and bumped into Sir Gregory, an old friend.

"Oh no my lord who were you just with?" Gregory asked in an obviously fake worry.

Arthur confused tilted his head and put his hands on his hips. "I went to speak to my maid, Merlin."

"The beautiful woman that drank the poison?" He asked smiling a wicked smile walking next to his prince.

"Yes." Arthur nodded.

"So you think she's pretty?" Gregory asked.

"No." Arthur said and Gregory frowned.

"Pretty is trying to look nice, with the nice dresses and the makeup and all of that. No she's naturally beautiful. Hell, she wears trousers everyday and half the knights stare at her. Especially Leon." Once Arthur said Leon's name he felt an anger in his stomach. Which soon turned to confusion, W _hy was he angry at Leon?_

"And she is the one who gave you that smile?" He asked jokingly, though Arthur didn't know why.

"I guess, I mean I don't understand why that mat-" Arthur started but was stopped by his friend.

"Any woman who can make a man, especially you, must be a very lucky woman." He said and laughed. Arthur still not understanding only stared at his friend.

"What? I don't get the joke." He asked and his friend stopped laughing.

"You, my friend, are walking around looking like a love sick puppy." Gregory said and started laughing once Arthur made and appalled face.

"That is outrageous. Me? Besotted over Merlin? Please." He scoffed and started to walk off.

 _Me and Merlin... that ridiculous... outrageous... insane!_ He told himself but a voice in the back of his head, sounding much like Morgana for some reason, whispered to him. _Is it?_

Thus, causing Arthur to lay wake in his bed that knight looking at the ceiling wondering.

 _Is it?!_

 **Hello people!**

 **I hope you enjoyed and stuff like that!**

 **If you have any suggestions for little side chapters, or new smaller characters like Ewan please tell me! I want this story to have the same basic plot but I want to take it into a new direction.**

 _ **Bye!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Lancelot

_Men. Men are confusing._ Merlin thought to herself as she collected herbs for Gaius. It had been around two weeks since Arthur went to get the meor- the moer- um. That flower that save Merlin. And ever since he's been looking at her oddly and whenever she points it out or questions it he pretends to be clueless then give her more chores.

 _At least I'm closer to Leon and Ewan._ Merlin smiled at that. Since she keeps getting hurt while they are gone they have been with her more. _"Protecting her"._ As they call it.

Leon and Ewan both now started to treat her like one of the guys. And because of that she had become closer to many of the knights. But Leon and Ewan were still the closest.

Gwen was the same. Still the same shy and flustered girl with the gorgeous smile.

Morgana however, had become very... not annoying. Merlin was excited to have someone other than an old man and a dragon to talk to. But Morgana was persistent with her questions.

She had hundreds. She was a never ending hole of questions. And each question was completely different. Which means Merlin had to think.

Merlin smiled as she thought of her friends and picked up another mushroom.

"Run! Run!" She heard from behind her. She turned to see an attractive man around her age with brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair. He was nicely built and had a sword of his side.

He pulled her up and pulled her along with him. Confused she opened her mouth to ask anything about the situation when she heard a screeching sound from behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see a creature with the head of an eagle and the body of... maybe a lion. Yes a lion.

She looked ahead of them and saw a large fallen tree. She grabbed her saviors hand and pulled him towards the log, confused he followed. They jumped over the log and she sat and stopped pulling he man on top of her. So that they could not be seen by the beast.

Once they heard the sound of wings fading in the distance Merlin poked her head out.

"It's gone." She gave a sigh of relief. She then turned the man. "You saved my life. Thank you. I'm Merlin." She said not seeing his wound.

"Lancelot." They shook hands and then he passed out.

It took around an hour but she eventually carried Lancelot back to Camelot.

Once she got there Leon was walking by and saw Lancelot.

"What happened?!" He asked.

"Long story." She said as Leon helped bring him up the stairs. Once they opened the door Gaius was looking for a book on his shelf.

"Have you brought the-" He turned around and stopped when he saw the unconscious man.

"Put him here." He pointed to the cot then turned to Merlin. "What happened?" That's when Leon left so Gaius could work.

Merlin then proceeded to explain. She told him how Lancelot grabbed her and how they hid behind the wall, and how his name was Lancelot.

"The wound itself is superficial. The fever will pass. He should be fine in the morning." She smiled in thanks to her guardian and stayed by his side till he fell asleep.

-  
Uther and Arthur were out, having heard of the beast that attacked one of the out lying villages.

"What creature could have done this?" Uther asked all of the knights with them, one who happened to be Ewan.

"We found no tracks in or out. What the villagers say must be true: it has wings and..." Arthur trailed off, disturbed by the very thought.

"What?" Uther asked intently.

"And it took no livestock, only people. Whatever it is, it has a taste for human flesh." He said finally. He and Uther both shared a face of disgust and worry.

"Post sentries in all the outlying villages. Put the lookouts on full alert. If this thing should make for Camelot, we must be ready." Uther commanded and started back for Camelot.

"Human flesh?" Ewan asked Arthur.

"It would seem." He said grimly.

-/-

It took about an hour for Lancelot to wake up. But once he awoke he was up and about.

He stared out the window. "Ever since I was a child I've dreamed of coming here. It's my life's ambition to join the knights of Camelot." He said fondly and looked at Merlin.

"I know what you're thinking, I...I expect too much. After all, who am I? They have their pick of the best and bravest in the land." He said with disappointment clear in his voice.

"Lancelot." She said to get his attention. He turned to her. "They are going to love you." The disparity of his face was turned into a flush as he looked down.

"You think so?" He asked looking at her, chin towards the floor.

"I've seen you in action. You could shame the great Arthur himself." She jested, but meant as she stood to stand next to him.

"I hardly think so." He modestly replied.

"In fact, you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to talk some of the knights right now." She said turning towards the door.

"Your friends with knight?" Lancelot asked half shocked half hopeful.

"Oh yes. And Arthur too." She said and walked out leaving Lancelot to stare in awe.

Ewan, who had just gotten back from his patrol with Uther and Arthur, was wandering the castle looking for something to do.

As if by luck, a certain maid walked around the corner. Looking for someone.

"Merlin!" He called happily.

"Ewan!" She said in the same tone of voice before even turning around.

He jogged to catch up with her. "Just the person I wanted to see!" She said as they fell into step with each other.

"Well, what can I do for you, Mi'Lady?" He bowed jokingly.

"Well Sir Knight, I have a friend who wants to be a knight, and he's really good. And I was wondering how one would become a knight." She explained.

"And who is this friend of yours?"

"A man named Lancelot. He saved me today from a beast that attacked me in the woods this morning." She said and realized her mistake.

"What have I told you about going off on your own?" Ewan said half joking half serious.

"That I should be careful." She said shamefully and ducked her head.

"Wait a moment... Lancelot... Can I meet him?" Ewan said deep in thought. She nodded as they made there way down to her chambers.

"So, mysterious man. Shows up and saves you from a mysterious beast. Tell me... is he hot?" Ewan wiggled his eyebrows. She scoffed and smiled.

"No... well, I mean yes. But I'm not interested." She said quickly.

When they reached her chambers they were deep in conversation. About what, neither really knew.

"...I am telling you. She's really hot." Ewan said and opened the door for her.

"Shhhhhh- I don't want you talking about one of my best friends." Merlin said laughing.

Lancelot turned around at the noise and froze. "Ewan?" He asked shocked. Ewan's face lit up and he ran up to Lancelot and hugged him.

"Lance!" He said and pulled back. "We thought you died."

"As I you! Wait... We?" He asked excitedly. Basically bouncing with excitement.

"Me and my mother. Where have you been?!" He said and playfully hit his arm.

"I've been traveling!" He said and hugged Ewan again. Merlin stood there highly confused. She waited patiently for then to quiet down.

"So you to know each other?" She asked sarcastically. They both looked at her.

"Merlin. Lancelot is my cousin! We grew up together!" He said and put his arm around Lancelot.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well, there was a bunch of raiders that came to our village and destroyed it. We thought that Lancelot had died. It's been years."

"It's why I wanted to be a knight. So that no one else had to help feel that pain." Lancelot said and smiled slightly.

"Well, Merlin can talk to Arthur for you!" Ewan said turning to her.

"Why can't you do it?" Merlin asked tilting her head. "I mean you are a knight."

"Please. We all know you and Arthur are friends. Your probably closer than me and him." Merlin smiled at the thought and nodded her head. She was about to say something when she heard the scream.

 _"MERLIN!"_ Arthur yelled from where ever he was.

"That's my cue." She smiled and walked off.

Arthur walked in front of the trainees and smirked at their intimidated face.

"Right, you jumped up dung beetle, this is it. The final test. Pass this and you're a knight of Camelot. Fail, and you're no one." He said turning towards the men. "You face the most feared of all foes, the ultimate killing machine." He paused for affect.

"Me. You're challenge to last one minute free combat. Grummond, Second son of Wessex." Grummond walked up and Arthur almost moaned. This would be easy.

Arthur drew his sword and nodded to Merlin to tip the hour, well minute, glass.

"Your time starts now." Arthur said and got into his battle stance. Grummond started to swing around his swords and once he attacked Arthur, the next thing he knew he was on his back.

"Take him away." Arthur said dryly as Grummond walked off the field sad. Arthur turned and walked over to Merlin.

"Grummund's the third to fail this month. How am I meant to defend Camelot with rubbish like that?" He said as he and Merlin picked up some armor and stuff like that.

"Well, I think I might be able to help." She said and he laughed.

"You, Merlin? You haven't the faintest idea what it takes to become a knight. Courage, fortitude, discipline, masculinity." Arthur finished with a pointed look.

"No, no, no, of course I don't, but I do know someone who does." She said quickly.

"He saved my life." She said and smiled. Arthur's face flattened a little.

"That's blowing it for starters." He said jokingly and started to walk away.

"No, no, no. He's really good. Honestly." She said and tied to catch up with him.

"That's great, Merlin. I'm sure he's terrific, but you forget the First Code of Camelot." At her confused look he continued. "The First Code. Only those of noble blood can serve as knights. So, unless your friend is a nobleman..." He suggested.

"He is a nobleman." She said flatly.

"Is he?" He said surprised.

"Yes. Well he's Ewan's cousin. That makes him noble right?" She asked and Arthur nodded.

"Very well. Bring him to the training ground tomorrow. And make sure he brings his seal of nobility. Or Ewan to back up your claim." Merlin nodded and walked off.

When Merlin reentered her chambers she saw that Ewan had left and Lancelot was left looking out the window.

"Well? Did you speak to him?" He asked her nervously.

"Yeah, I spoke to him." She said plainly, wanting to mess with him. "And..." She trailed off sadly.

"No." He whispered to himself and shook his head.

"He said he would like to meet you." His head shot us and he looked at her.

"Yes! Thank you. Thank you!" He said and hugged her.

"Merlin!" She heard Arthur yell as he entered. Both Merlin and Lancelot let go of each other.

"Oh. Am I interrupting something?" He asked through his teeth.

"No, not at all. This is Lancelot, Ewans cousin. Lancelot this is Prince Arthur, of Camelot." She introduced.

"It's nice to meet you sire." He said and bowed his head.

"Likewise. Merlin I need you to do my chain mill by tomorrow." He said and left.

Merlin stared at the door confused. _'Likewise?'_ That was the word he used when he either didn't care, or did t mean it. Why was he so mean?

She looked to Lancelot and smiled.

"I'm going to the trials." He whispered to himself in disbelief.

Later that day Merlin went to Gwen's house, Lancelot in tow. She knocked on the door to have Tom answer it.

"Merlin! What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if Gwen was in?" Tom shook his head.

"Sorry darling. She's not here, though I do believe that she is with the royal seamstress, working on one of Morgana's dresses." Tom said.

"Thank you!" She said and started to turn around.

"Wait Merlin!" Tom called back to her as he went back into his house. She stopped and waited for him to reappear.

"Me and Gwen have been working on this nonstop for the past couple of days. It's our way of saying thank you for proving Gwen was innocent during the plague." He said handing her a package wrapped in cloth.

"You really don't have to. I didn't do it for any type of reward. She is a friend and I know that she would have done the same." Merlin said trying to hand back the package.

"Nope. This is yours and we are not taking it back." He said and closed the door. Causing both to jump.

"Well that happened." She said and she and Lancelot laughed.

"What is it?" Lancelot asked as they made their way to the seamstress to look for Gwen. Merlin shrugged and started to open the package. Once opened it turned out to be a small metal hair tiara. It was made of silver and had little blue gems in its intricate spiral design.

"Wow." She said and admired the tiara. She shows it to Lancelot who seemed shocked at the gift.

"It's beautiful." He said.

"I agree. Anyway we need to get you clothes." She said and put the tiara in her satchel.

"Do you think you can do me a favor?" She asked and Gwen's eyebrows raised. She looked over Merlins shoulder and looked back at Merlin.

"What am I doing?" She asked skeptical.

"I need you to make some nobles clothes for my friend Lancelot. He's trying out for a knight tomorrow and needs to look the part." She said and smiled at her. "Please?"

Gwen stared at her for a moment then sighed. "Only because I love you." She said smiling. Merlin hugged her and pulled Lancelot in.

Gwen immediately pushed him into the center of the room on a stool and started taking measurements.

"Thi...*ahem* This is very kind of you, er..." He trailed off not knowing her name.

"Gwen." She said looking up at him smiling.

"Gwen." He said back smiling.

"Short for Guinevere." She explained blushing.

"Ah. Then thank you, Guinevere." Lancelot said looking her on the eyes, but quickly looked away flustered.

"Don't thank me. Thank Merlin. Merlin would do anything for anyone, wouldn't you, Merlin?" She called over her shoulder.

"Sorry, can you raise your arms?" She asked quietly when he complied she said a quiet 'Thank you.'

"I think it's great that Merlin's got you this chance. We need men like you." She said and measured his legs.

"You do?" He said turning to her.

"Well, not me personally, but you know...Camelot. Camelot needs knights. Not just Arthur and his kind, but ordinary people like you and me." Gwen said, ordinary men. Gwen had said she liked ordinary men. Merlin smiled.

 _'Oh this'll be good.'_ Merlin thought.

"Well, I'm not a knight yet, My Lady." He said as she stood.

"And I'm not a lady." She giggled. Lancelot goes to open his mouth but Gwen stops him. "Okay, we're done. Erm...I should have these ready in no time. It's nice to meet you Lancelot."

Gwen reached out to shake his hand. But Lancelot takes her hand and kissed it instead. Lancelot and Merlin leave with smiles on their faces.

"She seems lovely. Guinevere." Lancelot said after a moment.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, she is. And the best seamstress in Camelot, I promise." Merlin said smirking.

"Is she... up with anyone?" He asked making a weird gesture with his hands making Merlin laugh.

"Nope. She's all yours my friend." She said and Lancelot flushed.

-–-––-

The next day Merlin was watching Arthur train the new comers and saw Lancelot and Gwen walk up.

"Well...you certainly look the part." She said walking up to Lancelot.

"Doesn't he just?" Gwen said admired her handy work.

"I don't feel it." Lancelot said looking down at his clothes.

"Well you should. Lance you look great!" Ewan said walking up to him.

They all froze when they heard Arthur yell. "Okay, that'll do for today. Well done."

"Here's your chance. Go for it." Merlin encouraged and smiled.

Both Ewan and Lancelot approached Arthur.

"Arthur!" Ewan said to get his attention. At the sight of Lancelot his smile flattened a little.

"Ewan. Lancelot." He said dryly.

"You met Lancelot?" Ewan asked confused.

"Yes indeed. I met him yesterday. When I walked in on him and my servant."

"Him and Merlin?!" Ewan turned to his cousin ready to tease but was cut off.

"It wasn't anything like that Sire. She is just a friend, I promise you that." He said quickly.

"So now that you two know each other. I have to go get ready for patrol. Good bye Sire. Later Lance." He said and jogged off.

"Sire. I wanted to than-" He started but was quickly cut of by Arthur hitting him. Causing him to fall down.

"Sluggish reactions. In a battle field you'd be dead by now." He said and Merlins jaw dropped.

 _He's never this mean!_ She thought.

"Come back when you're ready." He said and gave Lancelot a bright fake smile.

"I'm ready now, Sire." Lancelot said getting up and into fighting position.

"You are, are you? Fine. You can start by cleaning out the stables." He said and walked off. Lancelot looked uncertainly at Merlin who gave him two thumbs up.

Merlin walked into Arthur chambers angrily. She stood in front of Arthur's deals as he went through papers her arms crossed and foot tapping.

"Merlin what have I told you about knocking?" He asked jokingly and frowned when he looked up at her.

"Have I done something?" He asked.

"Yes. Yes you have. Why in the world were you so rude to Lancelot today. He is Ewans cousin and my friend! I'm not saying give him special treatment but do not treat him so rudely! He is everything you said you wanted in a knight. Bold, courageous, generous, kind, and he's a noble! You said that you need a new knight material well I found some! Can you at least give him a fair chance?" She lectured him.

Arthur sat in shock. Now that he thought about it he had been rather rude. And hadn't really given him a chance. He slapped him while he was thanking him for christ sake!

"Your right Merlin." He said quietly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking ab-" she froze and looked at him.

"I'm right?" She asks confused at his ashamed nod she pulled up a chair to the desk and sat across from him.

"So why Arthur?" She asked quietly.

"It's... In all honesty? I have no idea. Just when I saw him today with you and Gwen I got angry at him. I hadn't even really met they guy and I knew that I didn't like him. But you are right. I should not let my first judgment weigh my actions." He said ashamed and looked down.

"Why were you angry at him when you saw him with me and-" When she stopped Arthur looked at her.

"Oh my stars! You were jealous!" At that Arthur's eyes widened and he held his breath.

"Your besotted over Gwen!" She said excitedly. Then suddenly became sympathetic.

"I'm sorry about Lancelot. But you shouldn't let it get to you. In all honesty I don't really think Gwen would have been interested." She said and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I wasn't jealous! And certainly not because of Gwen!" Arthur quickly tried to defend himself.

"It's alright Arthur. I won't tell her if that's what your worried about. Your heart must be broken. Well how about I go to the kitchens and request your favorite meal. It was beef stew right?"

"Yes. But my heart isn-" he tried to tell her but Merlin was already down the hallway. Arthur sighed and leaned back into his chair.

Once Merlin came back she put his food on his table and walked up to him.

"If it counts for anything, Gwen might not like you. But I think your pretty great." She said and kissed his cheek. Once she did she smiled and left the room.

Merlin hadn't thought anything off the kiss on the cheek. It was just for comfort. But Arthur was left frozen in his spot as she walked away.

His hand touched his cheek... it felt on fire. It was tingling in a way he had never felt before. He found a smile cross his lips as the doors closed behind her. Once she was gone he stood up and walked over to his table and started eating. The smile never leaving his face.

Arthur and a few guards approach Lancelot, who was sharpening swords. Arthur took a nearby broom and tossed it to Lancelot. Lancelot looks up suddenly and catches it.

"Not bad." Arthur said. Lancelot stood and gave Arthur a look of confusion.

"Would you like me to sweep the guardhouse again, Sire?"

"It certainly needs sweeping. But first..." He trailed off picking up a broom and removing the bristles.

"I'd like you to kill me." He said in a monotone voice.

"Sire?" He asked confused.

"Come on. Don't pretend you don't want to." Lancelot, still confused followed his action by removing his bristles.

"Hell, if I were you, I'd want to. Come on." Arthur said and Lancelot swung. He and Arthur fought for a moment until Arthur hit his gut causing him to fall.

"Congratulations, Lancelot." He said helping him up.

"You just made basic training." Arthur shook arms with the man and Lancelot smiled.

Lancelot opened his mouth but was cut off with a scream. Both men hurried towards the square, where the screams were heard.

When they arrived they saw hat it was just Merlin with a patient.

"Your safe now. I promise." She said and helped her sit down.

"What's happened?" Arthur asked Merlin.

"These people village was attacked. They were attacked by a winged creature." She said and went to help Gaius again.

"Winged creature? I've never heard of anything that big with wings." Arthur said to Lancelot.

"I have." Lancelot said and Arthur turned to him. "It's how me and Merlin met. I was running from the creature when I saw her and made her run with me." Lancelot explained.

"You and Merlin were attacked by a giant creature with wings and she didn't tell me?" Arthur said handing his hurt for anger and looked towards her way.

"She probably didn't want to cause trouble." Lancelot smiled in her direction. "From what I've seen of her, she is incredibly kind and puts other people's problems before herself."

"Indeed she does." Arthur said fondly and then looked away.

"I must tell my father." He said and ran off.

"I'd hunt this thing down if I could, but I cannot track a creature through the air." He said walking with his father.

"You don't have to track it. The creature's heading south, towards the mouth of the valley." Uther told him walking into Gaius's chambers.

"To Camelot." Arthur said in understanding.

"You must prepare your knights, Arthur."

"Have faith, Father. We'll be ready." Arthur then turned and left to gather his knights. Merlin following after to help him prepare.

"The beast is heading for Camelot. It's fast and agile, but big enough to hit and hit hard. Starting today your training routines will concentrate on an attack strategy. We don't have much time. Dismissed." As the knights left Lancelot walked towards him.

"Yes, Lancelot?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"Is there anything I can do, Sire? It's just...I know that in the event of battle, only a knight may serve." Lancelot asked flustered.

"That's correct, Lancelot. And you are not yet a knight." He said plainly. "Which is why I'm bringing your test forward. You'll face me in the morning." Lancelot looked up shocked.

 _Oh God._ He thought to himself.

The next morning Lancelot was walking back and forth in the main room of the physicians chambers.

"Lancelot relax. You will do amazing." Merlin told him and put a hand on his arm.

"You sound so confident." He said sourly.

"Stop it. You will make it. I know it. And if you don't. You can blame me." She said and made him face her. "You'll do great. I believe in you Lancelot."

Lancelot put a hand on her arm. "You are an amazing friend Merlin. Thank you. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." He said sincere.

That moment Arthur walked in. "Why is it that I always seem find you two in the middle of some intense moment?" He asked bitterly.

"Because your a prat who doesn't know how to knock. For all you knew I could have been naked." She snapped back and smirked at the faint blush in his cheeks.

"Your blushing." She stated.

"Am not!" He proclaimed.

"Are to!" She said back.

"You must be as blind as you are stupid Merlin. For my face isn't the least bit red." He said and smirked.

"What did you need, Sire?" Lancelot intercepted to stop their little fight before it got out of hand.

"Yes, Lancelot I can go one, wish you good luck and two, Merlin I don't..." He mumbled the rest.

"You don't what?" She asked.

"Know where my sword is. I have searched the entire armory!" He said and threw his hands up showing he gave up.

"Did you check on your dining table in your room, where you told me to put it this morning when I woke you up for breakfast and to drop of your newly polished sword." She asked cheekily.

At this Arthur really blushed, a deep red. "Now your really blushing."

"Shut up Merlin!" He left angrily and Merlin laughed.

Merlin, Morgana, and Gwen stood of to the side of the training field as Arthur and Lancelot were finishing getting ready.

"Do you think he'll win?" Morgana asked.

"Oh definitely." She answered confidently.

"Tell me Merlin, Is there a thing going on between you and Lancelot?" Gwen asked awkwardly.

"Yes." She said and watched as Gwens face became sad. "An incredible friendship." She said and her and Morgana laughed as Gwen hit her playfully.

"Come on Gwen. That was quite funny." Morgana said still chuckling.

"Your face." Merlin said and laughed even harder as Gwen hit her more.

The three girls quieted as Arthur walked into the middle of the field and got everyone's attention.

"Well, here we are. Your final challenge. Succeed and you join the elite. Fail and your journey ends here. Lancelot, cousin of Ewan." He said and nodded to Merlin as she started to timer.

"Your time starts now." He said and they both put of their helmets.

They fought well. Lancelot for a good thirty seconds blocked every swing thrown his way. Until Arthur tricked him and swung down when he pretended to go up. He punched Lancelot and stood tall as he fell.

"Shame." Arthur said as he went to grab his flag. In a moment Lancelot made him fall and grabbed his sword off from the ground, and pointed it at Arthur neck,

"Do you submit, Sire?" He asked cheekily. Arthur laughed as Lancelot helped him stand.

"I have done a hundred of these trials and not one. Not one man has beaten me. Till today. Welcome to the knights of Camelot. Soon to be Sir Lancelot." He said happily and grabbed arms with the man.

It was all surreal for Lancelot. One moment he was on his back and the next he had a sword pointing at Arthur's neck! And now... He kneeled in front of Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot.

"Arise, Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot." He stood and looked at Merlin. She stood next to Arthur and clapped the loudest. He smiled at her and she smiled back, he noticed when Arthur saw this he frowned but was too much in shock that he didn't pay any mind to it.

"You do us a great honour, Sir Lancelot. The knighthood is the very foundation of Camelot." Uther said as he clasped his shoulder and made him to walk with him.

"The honour is all mine, Sire." Lancelot said honestly.

"Your family would be very proud." He said and smiled.

"I believe they already are, Sire." He said jokingly gesturing to Ewan, who was jumping with excitement.

"Ewan is an enthusiastic man, don't you think." Uther joked.

"You should have seen him when he was younger." He joked.

"Well I have kept you long enough. Enjoy the celebrations please. They are for you." Uther said and walked off. The knights walked over to him and started to introduce themselves. Overwhelmed, still being in shock, he looked back at Merlin and she just shrugged as she was pushed out the door by Morgana and Gwen.

Merlin sighed as both women pushed into Morgana's chambers and sat her down.

"So, what dress are you going dress me up in this time?"

"How about this one?" She said pulling out a sleeveless silver dress with a silk purple over flowers cover that went up in a triangle over the breast and to a necktie to keep the dress up.

"Why is it at I am the only one who gets forced to wear these dresses? And not Gwen?" She asked annoyed.

"I wore a dress last week." Gwen protested.

"Now Merlin, we are making you dress up all nice-nice one because you are absolutely gorgeous and we need to help you show that off as your best friends. And two, we want you to impress some men." She said and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Now put this on while I get Gwen's dress. What color Merlin?"

"Dark red." She replied slipping on the dress. When she walked out. Morgana smiled and Gwen let out a squeal.

"Merlin! You could wear the tiara!" She said excitedly.

"What tiara?" Morgana asked.

"Me and my father, as a thanks for proving me innocent, made her a tiara. Do you have it on you?"

"Yes, its in my bag." She said nodding to the bag as she started to put up her hair.

"Are you sure about the dark red? It's very revealing." Morgana said showing her a very skimpy red dress.

"Alright how about. Maybe a dark blue?" She suggested.

"Much better." She said and walked off back into her wardrobe.

"Here. Alright let me see your head." Gwen said walking over and fixing her hair, till it was perfect. Once it was in its messy bun, leaving little pieces in the front to frame her face, she placed the tiara in front of it and smiled.

"You look amazing. As always." She said. Morgana then walked out with the skimpy red dress and a dark blue low shoulder cut dress, much more Gwen's speed.

"Now for me and Gwen." Once the other two ladies were done they started for the hall, where most of the people celebrating already were.

Merlin watched as Morgana and Gwen walked into the room. She could hear the room turn into a bunch of whispers.

"I be Morgana just walked in." Arthur whispered to Lancelot. They both turned to see both Morgana and Gwen walking towards them. Arthur walked in amusement as Lancelot jaw dropped.

"Wow." He heard Lancelot say. When he turned to him he saw that Lancelot eyes were glued to Gwen.

 _'Your besotted over Gwen!'_ Arthur heard Merlin say in his head.

Lancelot fancied Gwen, not Merlin. That's why she thought he loved Gwen!

"Tell me Lancelot. What do you think of Guinevere?" He teased and smirked as the new knight turned red.

"She's wonderful." He said and smiled fondly.

Merlin, who had walked around to where she knew Arthur would be, had chosen that moment to walk in.

The room went silent as she walked by. She could feel her face become red hot.

"Why did everyone go silent?" Lancelot asked confused finally looking away from Gwen.

"I have no id-" Arthur froze when he saw Merlin. She looked gorgeous. The way her hair framed her face. The way the colors of the dress made her eyes pop. And her lips. Oh god her lips. They were made a deep purple and it made her pale skin look somehow paler.

Arthur was pulled out of her thought when he noticed Merlin was right in front of him and Lancelot.

"Do I look that awful?" She asked still red from the attention. Though the room was no longer silent many men were still staring at her.

"No!" Arthur said quickly and cleared his throat. "You look... just... wow." He said and looked her up and down again.

"Isn't that the tiara Gwen and her father made for you?" Lancelot asked and pointed at his own head were the tiara would have been.

"Yes and congratulations Lancelot!" She said and hugged him.

"It's all thanks to you." He said and let go of her. "So thank you."

"No need to thank me. You deserve it." She said and turned to Arthur. "Is there anything you need? Or may I go to Morgana and Gwen?" She asked gesturing to her friends.

"No. Your free to go." He said and smiled as a goodbye. She nodded and walked off.

"Tell me Arthur. What do you think of Merlin?" Lancelot teased throwing Arthur's words back at him.

"There is nothing to think!" He said and gave him a pointed look. Only making Lancelot laugh.

"You know what? I think our Sir Lancelot might have eyes for you, Gwen." Morgana said causing Gwen to laugh.

"Don't be silly." She said as Merlin walked up.

"What? So what if he did? Would that really be so bad?" Merlin asked handing her a goblet.

"No. It would be wonderful. If such a claim were true." She said and looked at them sternly. "Which it is not."

"So, come on. Just for the sake of argument. If you had to, Arthur or Lancelot." Morgana asked.

"Oh tough one." Merlin said.

"But I don't have to and I never will." Gwen said knowingly.

"Oh, you are no fun, Gwen." Merlin lectured.

"Please? For us?" Morgana asked and did her little lip pout.

"Fine. Lancelot." She said with thinking at all. The three girls laughed when they heard Arthur banging on the table.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in a toast to our new recruit, our new knight of Camelot, Sir Lancelot." Both men raised their goblets as did the rest of the room and cheered.

Later on that evening Merlin was talking to Lancelot, well more like encouraging him.

"Just ask her to dance. She said it herself. She likes you Lance!" She said quickly.

"Lance?" He asked her, eyebrows raised.

"Well, Ewan calls you that sometimes. But if you don't like it I'll stop." She said hurriedly.

"No it's fine, I just have never been called that than anyone other than Ewan." He said.

"Ask her!" She said getting back on topic.

"She'll say no!" Lancelot tried to say.

"No. She. Won't. I promise you! She won't." She argued. He looked from her to Gwen nand back to her.

"Fine. But I'm blaming you in I get rejected." He called over his shoulder.

She watched as Lancelot bowed and extended his hand to a blushing Gwen. She smiled when Gwen nodded and looked at Merlin and pointed at him with her eyes. Merlin only gave her a thumbs up.

"Merlin." She jumped and turned to see Arthur standing there blushing.

"I was wondering... if you would... Would you like to... I mean-"

"Dance." She suggested cutting off his rambling.

"Yes. That." He chuckled.

"I would but I don't think I'll be that fun to dance with, I'll just end up stepping on your feet." She said and looked down.

"I don't mind." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her to the dance floor.

Many of the nobles in the room grimiest at the sight of a prince dancing with a servant. One of them even went up to Uther.

"Don't you think it wrong Sire, a prince and a maid?" The noble asked.

"I believe it would depend on the maid." He said and turned back to the two dancing.

Merlin was much better than everyone, even she, originated. They both glided across the flor engrossed in their conversations. Uther found himself smile a little as Arthur and Merlins head flew back laughing. Just as the song ended both he and Merlin walked off the floor over to Morgana, her maid who Uther was pretty sure was named Gwen, Ewan, Leon, and Lancelot. The seven of them talked the night away. Titles and jobs forgotten. Just them being themselves.

When the night was over the group finally parted ways and left only Arthur and his father.

"You certainly seemed to enjoy yourself." Uther said and walked with his son to the direction of both of their chambers.

"I did. Lancelot is a good man." Arthur answered.

"Merlin is a much better dancer than I would have thought. You and her seemed to glide across the floor." Uther said flatly and smirked to himself as his son fidgeted, uncomfortable.

"Yes. She is, considering on how clumsy she normally is." He agreed and blushed.

"Well, goodnight Arthur. Sleep well." Uther said and patted his sons arm.

"Sleep well father." He said as his father left him in front of his door.

When both Merlin and Lancelot woke up they immediately felt the pain in their heads.

"Argh. Two yards of ale? Two miles, more like it." Lancelot joked bitterly as they walked out of Merlins room into the main room.

"Good morning." Gaius greeted handing them each a fizzing drink. "Don't look at it, don't smell it, just down it in one."

They both looked at each other worried then downed it all in one. They both gaged and grabbed for the cups of water on the table.

"Augh" Lancelot said and stuck out his tongue.

"Better? Good. Can't have you nodding off first day on the job, Lancelot." Gaius said pointedly.

"That's Sir Lancelot, if you don't mind." Merlin joked and they all laughed.

They are breakfast and left for work. Lancelot to the training fields and Merlin to the kitchens with the hangover fraught for Arthur's breakfast.

When she walked in, she tried to make as little noise as possible. She placed Arthur breakfast on his dining table and walked over to the window and pulled it open a little to light up the room.

"Arthur." She said softly. When nothing happened she walked up next to him.

"Arthur its time to wake up." She shock him. Without him really waking up her immediately grabbed her and pulled her to the bed.

He opened his eyes and groaned. When he went to move his arms to his head he felt Merlin and froze. He opened his eyes and slowly looked at her.

"Merlin?" He asked unbelievably.

"Sorry. I should have known better than to shake you while asleep. I mean your a trained professional. Of course you would have attacked me." She rambled getting off the bed.

"Attacked you? What are you talking about?" He asked his head hurting to much to make sense of anything.

"Well, when I tried to wake you I shook you. I guess I triggered a reflex because you immediately pulled me onto the bed." She explained while grabbing the medicine.

"Don't question. Don't look. Don't smell. Just down it in one go. Understand?" She asked handing him the bottle.

He nodded and downed the bottle in one sip. He coughed and looked up to see Merlin had gotten a glass of water, which he took as fast as he could.

"That was disgusting." He told her and stood up.

"I know it is." She said knowingly.

Both Lancelot and Arthur were walking from the training field towards the black smith.

"You do know that their is royal blacksmith? It's his job to do stuff like this." Arthur said.

"I know. But I'd rather have the local blacksmith." Lancelot told him.

"Your just doing this to win Guinevere's favor." He smirked.

"That Sire, is none of your business." He said knowing he had lost.

Arthur went to say something but both froze as an animal flew them towards the square.

"That's the beast." Lancelot told him as they ran after it swords ready.

When they arrived the warning bells had finally started to ring. They both stood ready to attack as the other knights entered the square.

Arthur grabbed a spear from one of the men and stroked the beast. To his shock the spear broke. They all stood there shocked and unsure what to do. The beast, somehow noticing their lack of attack, went to strike.

Until Merlin suddenly popped up in front of them all with a torch. She waved it in front of the beasts face. It screeched and took off.

"What were you thinking?" Arthur yelled at her. She looked surprised for a moment then composed herself.

"Your welcome by the way. And Gaius told me that it was a griffin. Griffins are scared of fire, for the spell most commonly used to kill griffins causes weapons to catch fire." Merlin explained calmly.

"You could have died!" He almost screamed.

"But I didn't. So stop yelling and be grateful I arrived when I did." She said and walked off.

"I've been researching this creature, Sire. I believe it to be a griffin." Gaius said as to Uther as he, Uther, Arthur, and Merlin entered the council room.

"A griffin? What's in a name?" Said not caring.

"The griffin is a creature of magic. It is born of magic, Sire, and it can only be killed by magic." Gains explained.

"You are mistaken. It's a creature of flesh and blood like any other. Arthur proved that today." He told looked at Arthur proudly.

"I'm not so sure, Father. I think there may be some truth in what he says." Arthur said ashamed.

"What truth?" Uther said his proud smile gone,

"The griffin was unharmed, Sire. Our weapons seemed useless against it." Arthur admitted.

"Useless? Then how did you get rid of it?" Uther asked confused.

"It would have probably killed me if Merlin had not run out and scared it with fire." He said and pointed to Merlin.

"That was a very brave thing you did." Uther told the girl looking her up and down.

"The knights would have been severely injured if not killed." She said modestly.

"Still we must try to defeat it. When will your knights be ready to ride again?" Uther then turned to his son.

"An hour. Maybe two." Arthur said after a moment of thought.

"Good. We finish this tonight." Uther said and marched off.

Morgana and Merlin both walked into Gaius's chambers to find Gaius with her magic book.

"Can the griffin really be killed by magic?" Morgana asked Gaius.

"Yes, and I'm afraid it's the only thing that can kill it." Gaius said looking at Merlin.

"You're not suggesting..." Merlin said unsure,

"It is your destiny, Merlin. The true purpose of your magic." Gaius said .

"You saw it, Gaius. I can't go up against that thing." She said the fear showing in her eyes.

"But if you do not, then Arthur will surely die." Morgana said.

"No...this is madness. I don't have magic that powerful. There must be another way." She tried to say but Gaius shook his head.

"This is the only way."

"Do you even care what happens to me? Oh, just do this, Merlin. Do that, Merlin. Go and kill the griffin, Merlin. I'll just sit here and warm my feet by the fire." Merlin said angrily as she sat down.

"Merlin! Merlin, you are the only thing I care about in all this world. I would give my life for you without a thought. But for what? I cannot save Arthur. It is not my destiny. You know." He said and sat next to her,

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "Let's find that spell." She said and grabbed the book and began to look.

"There are those that believe this creature, this...griffin, is a creature of magic, that only magic can destroy it." Arthur told Lancelot, Ewan, and Leon, as they all made their way down to the armory.

"Do you believe this?" Lancelot asked.

"It doesn't matter what I believe. The use of magic is not permitted. The knights must prevail with steel and sinew alone." Arthur said sadly.

"Sire. What are we going to do?" Leon asked.

"Anything we can Leon." Arthur said.

"There. You must do this for Arthur." Gaius said after searching after a while.

"I've never cast a spell of enchantment this powerful." Merlin said nervous.

"Nothing less will kill it. Here." Gaius told her handing her a dagger.

"Try. You have it within you. I know you do." Morgana told her.

"Bregdan anweald gafeluec." She tried and nothing happened.

"Don't worry, Merlin, we have plenty of time." Morgana said and patted her shoulder.

After an hour of trying she sat down defeated.

"Don't worry, Merlin. I know you're trying." Gaius said encouraging.

"And I'm failing. And if Arthur dies because I'm not good enough..." Her eyes teared up at just the thought.

"Merlin!" Morgana said appalled. Just then Gwen burst in a panic.

"Merlin! Their riding out to kill the griffin! Their not going to come back!" Gwen said with tears in her eyes,

"Already?!" She asked and then ran off.

"Merlin!" They called after her bust she was already gone.

Merlin took one of the horses from the stable and rode off after them. Once she arrived she saw Arthur, Leon, and Ewan on the floor unconscious, at least she hoped that they were unconscious.

She walked up to each of them and felt of a pulse and was relieved when they all were their and strong. She looked up to see Lancelot standing behind a tree.

"Lancelot!" She called. Lancelot looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Helping." She replied as the griffin hissed. Lancelot ran over to the horses and picked up one of the fallen lances. He started for the griffin.

"Okay, Merlin, it's now or never." Merlin said putting up her arms. "Bregdan anweald gafeluec."

She frowned as nothing happened.

"Bregdan anweald gafeluec." Once again nothing happened as Lancelot got closer to the griffin.

"Bregdan anweald gafeluec!" She yelled and smiled as the lance lit into blue flames. She watched as Lancelot killed the griffin.

Merlin ran off just as Arthur and Ewan woke up.

"Lancelot. You did it!" Arthur said happily and clasped arms with the man. Ewan just watched Merlin as she ran off.

"Congrats Cousin." He said and hugged him. While hugging he whispered in his ear. "Did you see what she did?"

"Yes." He whispered as Leon woke up.

Merlin smiled as she watched her four knights walk into the square all cheering Lancelot on.

"You did it!" Merlin said happily.

Both Ewan and Lancelot look at each other then smile at her.

"It was all Lancelot." Leon told her.

"Good job Lancelot!" She said.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight boys. Merlin." Arthur nodded to them all and left.

"Me too. I'll see you all tomorrow." Leon said walking off as well.

"You killed it!" She said brightly.

"No I didn't." He said. Merlin just looked confused.

"Bregdan anweald gafeluec." Ewan told her and watched as her face became a look of horror.

"Your secret is safe with me." Lancelot said quickly.

"Me too." Ewan told her. "We say what you did Merlin. You saved us all. There is no way you could be evil."

"And plus. I owe it to you. You help me become a knight. I keep your magic secret." Lancelot joked.

"Well thank you. It means a lot." She said and hugged them both.

"Is it alright if we ask questions?" Ewan asked.

"Yes. Just don't ask as many as Morgana." She said jokingly.

"Wait. Morgana knows?" Lancelot asked. Merlin nodded.

"Alright. Well, my head still hurts so I'm going to bed. Good night Merlin, Lancelot." Ewan said and walked off.

Both Lancelot and Merlin walked back to her chambers to see Morgana and Gaius their worriedly.

"Oh thank god." Morgana said and hugged her.

"Is everyone else alright?" Gaius asked her.

"Yes. Everyone is fine. Well, they might have a headache but they are fine." She said.

"So is the griffin dead?" Morgana asked finally letting go of her friend.

"Yes. Merlin killed it." Lancelot said and both Gaius and Morgana looked shocked.

"You know?" Gaius asked.

"And Ewan too. But they said it was alright. And they won't tell anyone." She said and hid behind Lance.

"One of these days Merlin. You are going to give me a heart attack." Gaius said and they all laughed.

 **Hello! I hoped you enjoyed!**

 **Thank you everyone who told me that this chapter messed up.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Remedy to Cure All Ills

They were like a secret club, Merlin decided. Her, Ewan, Lancelot and Morgana. They were like a hidden little group. It was nice to have people to talk to. And now she had knights by her side. So everything was much less dangerous.

After work Merlin was with Morgana when Gwen walked in with a bouquet of flowers.

"Look what's just arrived for you." She said waving the flowers.

"Who are they from?" Morgana asked taking the flowers.

"I don't know. Maybe Arthur?!" Gwen suggested.

"How disappointing." Merlin joked and the three ladies laughed.

"Why? Who'd you like them to be from?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know. Tall, dark stranger?" She suggested.

"Leon." Merlin said under a cough.

"What was that Merlin?" Morgana asked.

"You know what it was." She challenged and ran laughing as Morgana tried to hit her.

"Well I need to go. Me and my father are having dinner together." Gwen said and left.

"I suppose that I should leave to. Do you need help getting out of that dress or anything?" Merlin asked the ward.

"No. I'll be fine." She said walking over to her bed.

"See you in the morning." Merlin said and left.

That night when everyone was asleep, a little black bug crawled out of Morgana's flowers. The bug crawled it was over to Morgana and into her ear,

The next Gwen walked in with a bounce in her step.

"Wake up Mi'lady!" She said and placed Morgana's breakfast in her dining table.

When Gwen got no response she slowly walked over to Morgana. Once she was there she shook her a little.

"Morgana, its time to awake." She said softy, so she didn't scare the ward.

"Morgana!" She yelled. When Morgana's body remained still Gwen ran to Gaius.

Gaius walked back kno the room he had been in for the past two days. Uther and Arthur walked at his tail.

"Her body seems to have closed down." Gaius said sadly to the royals.

"Why? You don't have an answer do you?" Gaius could only look at him sadly. "Nothing you've tried so far has worked. It's been nearly two days. And what do you know?" Uther demanded.

"I fear she may have some form of inflammation of the brain." He said.

"What could cause such a thing?" Arthur asked walking over to her side.

"An infection, possibly, rest assured, I will do everything in my power to cure her, Sire." With a nod Gaius left leaving Arthur and Uther to be alone with her.

As Gaius walked down the staircase he saw Gwen, Merlin and Lancelot waiting for him.

"Is she any better?" Gwen asked hopefully. Gaius shook his head and she ran off.

"She's all but dead." He said answering their unspoken question.

"No, you're going to cure her. You have to." Morgana said helplessly.

"Don't you start. I've tried everything." Gaius said not wanting to let another person down.

"I was wondering..." Merlin said after a moment.

"What?" Lancelot asked.

"Maybe I could..." She started but stopped as a guard walked by.

"...help." She suggested. Knowing both men understood.

"If you're suggesting magic...have you forgotten what happened with Gwen's father?" He asked her and she nodded ashamed.

"This is not a magical illness, it must be cured by conventional means. We keep trying." He said sternly.

"See if you can find me some fresh rosemary." He said as an after thought.

"There must be something more I can do." She tried to say but was cut off by Gaius.

"And yarrow." She glared at her mentor as she walked off, to the market.

Merlin was bringing back Arthur laundry when she saw him.

"Hey. How are you?" She asked sincerely.

"As well as a man could watching his sister die." He said and gave her a sad smile. "How are you? I know you were close."

"We are close. Until Morgana's heart stops beating I will not lose doubt that she will get better." She said tears forming in her eyes.

They arrived at his rooms and he held open the door for her. She mumbled a thanks and walked in, Arthur closing it behind her.

"It's good that she has you." Arthur said. Merlin looked up at him confused.

"To be by her side. You and Gwen I mean. You two refuse to give up on her while me and my father are acting as if she is already dead." He said and could feel his eyes burn.

"She's not dead yet, and you shouldn't see her like that until she is. Morgana is the strongest woman I know. She will pull through." Merlin said and put a hand on Arthur arm.

Arthur just looked at the hand on his arm for a moment. Then suddenly he pulled her into a hug. He put his face into her shoulder and held on tight.

Merlin, not really knowing what to do, just held him. Being their for him. After a couple of moments she felt her shoulder become wet. He was _crying!_ Now she was worried.

Finally after what felt like forever he pulled back, his face emotionless.

"That was uncalled for. I apologize." He said formally and started to walk off.

But she stopped grabbed his arm and pulled him back into a hug. "I don't mind uncalled for." She whispered into his ear.

She could feel him smile against her neck and shoulder.

"Now." She started pulling away. "Ready to face the world Arthur Pendragon?" She asked straightening his shirt.

"Thank you." Was all he said and she smiled up at him. Together they walked out feeling much better.

"Sire?" Leon asked as he rounded the corner. "There is a man in the square who looks highly suspicious, we figured you would want to see." Leon said and walked off.

"Come on Merlin. Let's go meet a crazy man." Arthur said and started to walk.

When they arrived outside to the square they could see who they meant. It was a man with a black cloak on. When he turned to them both young adults had to stop themselves from flinching. Half of his face was burned.

"What's your business here?" Arthur asked crossing his arms.

"My name is Edwin Muirden, and I have a remedy to cure all ills." At this Merlin's eyebrow raised.

"Is that so?" Arthur asked unconvinced.

"I beg an audience with the King." He said and smiled.

"Our court has a physician." Merlin said as she went from her place behind Arthur to next to him.

"I hear the Lady Morgana was gravely ill." He said and both Merlin and Arthur looked at each other.

"That is no concern of yours." Arthur hissed at the man. Merlin put her hand on his arm to tell him to relax.

"I might be able to help her." He persuaded.

"Our physician has the matter in hand." Arthur said and started to walk away.

"I will be at the inn, in case you change your mind." They heard him call from behind them.

"Weird." She whispered to him.

"Very." He agreed.

Neither Arthur or Merlin got any sleep that night. Now that she thought about it, no one who knew Morgana did. Everyone could tell that she was close to death and that scared them all.

Their fears were confirmed when Gaius told Merlin along with Arthur and his father the news.

"I cannot preserve her life for much longer. She has hours, maybe less." He said sadly and hung his head.

"We cannot let her die!" Arthur said angrily.

"Arthur, please." Merlin said trying to calm him down but it was no use.

"There's a man, he came to the castle yesterday. He claims he can cure her." Arthur explained, hope evident in his eyes.

Uther scoffed. "That's ridiculous. He doesn't know what's wrong with her."

"He says he has a remedy that can cure all ills." Arthur said and Gaius laughed.

"Impossible." He said flatly.

"Well, for Morgana's sake, surely we should at least hear him out. I mean, what've we got to lose? Please, Father." Arthur  
practically begged.

"Probably some charlatan hoping for a quick shilling." Gaius said knowingly.

"I don't care! If she's about to die, what harm can it do? Give him his shilling! If there's one chance in a million he can save her, then why not?" Arthur's voice cracked at the end.

"Send for him." Uther said and Arthur ran.

The four of them walked into the council chambers to see Edwin. Once he saw then he dropped to one knee and held out a scroll.

"Edwin Muirden, Sire. Physician and loyal servant." He introduced.

"Welcome to Camelot." Uther said after inspecting the scroll.

"Have we met before?" Gaius asked staring at him.

"I doubt you would forget a face like mine, sir." He said with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Do you really believe you have a remedy?" Uther asked getting straight to the point.

"There are not many ills that I have not seen and successfully treated, Sire. So when I heard of the Lady Morgana's sickness, I felt honour bound to offer my services." He told them.

"You say you have a cure for all? An antidote for everything?" Gaius asked curious.

"Yes. Although it is not quite as simple as that." He explained.

"Gaius is the court physician." Uther explained, knowing that Gaius would understand.

"You are indeed a legend, sir. I am delighted to meet you." He said and bowed at Gaius. Who just held a face of confusion. "I am curious to know what it is that has affected her."

"An infection of the brain." Gaius answered quickly.

"And your treatment?" Edwin asked.

"Yarrow." He responded and Edwin looked deep in thought.

"Yes, yes. And Rosemary to stimulate cerebral circulation." He suggested.

"Of course." Gaius nodded, feeling more confident that he knew what he was doing.

"Interesting." He mumbled to himself and continued to think.

"Why? What would you suggest?" Merlin asked, also having an understanding of what they were talking about.

"No, no, no, that is all fine. All good. If that is... the right diagnosis." He said and smirked wickedly.

"What would your diagnosis be?" Uther asked.

"Well, without examining the patient..." He drew out.

"He should examine her." Arthur said.

"I would need my equipment." Edwin said asking the king.

"Of course. You'll have use of one of the guest chambers." Uther said.

"And consider my maid at your disposal." He said pointing to Merlin, who waved.

"I will start work immediately." He said and smiled as Arthur and Merlin lead him to his guest chambers.

"What do you think Gaius?" Uther asked once they were out of earshot.

"I believe he knows what he's doing..." He said unsure.

"But?"

"I do not trust him, Sire." He said and left for his own chambers.

Merlin was helping Edwin with his equipment and was, as much as she hated to admit it, enjoying speaking to him. He was indeed smart and it was nice to have intelligent conversations with someone other than Gaius.

"Yes...it was all originally designed for alchemy." He said as they put down the last of the equipment.

"Making gold?" She asked confused.

"You have an interest in science?" He asked.

"Well, science is knowledge." She smiled at him and adjusted the equipment so it wouldn't fall.

"It has the answers to everything." He said agreeing.

"Maybe." She said and when he turned to her confused she continued. "It can't explain love."

"So, you are in love?" He said with a knowing smirk.

"No. I meant feelings, emotions." She quickly explained feeling her face become red.

"You seem too bright to be just a servant." He said and she laughed.

"Oh, don't be fooled, I'm not that bright." She said smiling. That was, until she heard a hiss from one of the boxes. She picked it up and inspected it. Only for Edwin to tear it from her hands.

"Yes, we will need that. Now, we must hurry to the Lady Morgana. before it is too late." He said and they rushed to her chambers.

"Put my equipment over there." He said and Merlin followed his direction.

"Sire, I would be grateful if you could have everyone leave the room. I require peace and privacy." He said to the royals.

"Certainly." They all left but Merlin.

"That includes you, Merlin." He said and Merlin looked shocked.

"You will not be needing me?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Now is not the time for giving instruction. I will need all my concentration."

"Merlin." Gaius said sternly she apologized and left quickly.

Edwin walked over to Morgana's ear and chanted a spell. He smiled as the bug forced it's way out of her head. He dabbed the blood that trickled out of her ear.

Edwin descended the curved stairs to meet Uther, Arthur, Merlin, and Gaius

"Great news, Your Majesty. You will be glad to hear it is not an inflammation of the brain." He said gleefully much to Gaius's confusion.

"What is it then?" Uther asked.

"It is cerebral haemorrhage." He said and Gaius become even more confused.

"Haemorrhage? I don't think so. He said unconvinced.

"I found this trace of blood in her ear." He said and showed the bloody cloth.

"God in heaven." Uther said.

"The severity depends upon the site and volume of the bleed. If not treated, it can lead to coma, and eventually death."

"How could we have missed this?" Merlin asked Gaius.

"I saw no blood." Gaius said to the royals who had both turned to him.

"Please. Just thank the fates that you did not administer more rosemary to stimulate the circulation. Can you imagine what that might have done?" He said with a fake concern. They all turned to him once more.

"It may have increased the bleed." He said ashamed.

"Is there a cure?" Arthur asked.

"See for yourself." He said and they all ran up the stairs.

When they walked in they all saw Morgana just waking up.

"Morgana, this is truly a miracle." Uther said and kissed her forehead.

"I thought... I really thought..." Arthur said sitting next to her.

"Oh, you won't get rid of me that easily." She said while tears were forming in her eyes.

"What exactly did he give you?" Gaius asked.

"I have no idea. But thank heaven he did." She answered honestly.

Later that evening when Gaius was walking towards his chambers he saw Edwin walking his direction.

"Edwin. I want to offer you my congratulations." He said and shook his hand.

"Thank you." He said and smiled.

"She was all but dead and you brought her back to life. How exactly did you do that?" Gaius asked honestly interested.

"I have developed an elixir for the treatment of just such an ailment." He smiled at the man.

"I'd love to know the ingredients." He said impressed.

"It is not yet perfected. You must give me more time before I make it public." He said teasingly and Gaius laughed.

"The injury to your face?" Gaius asked gesturing to his scars.

"It happened when I was very young." He said sadly.

"Perhaps it was I that treated you for it." He said thinking.

"I told you before, we've never met."

"Yes, of course. Well, I'll bid you goodnight." Gaius said and parted ways with the man.

"Name your reward." Uther said to Edwin as he stood in front of the court.

"I desire nothing more than the good health of my patient, Sire." Edwin said kindly.

"There must be something I can do for you." Uther insisted.

"No. I will wait until the Lady Morgana is fully recovered, and then I will be on my way." He said and smiled.

"Why don't you stay awhile? You could live here in the palace." Uther said.

"No. I - I feel I would be trespassing. And you already have a court physician." Edwin said kindly.

"I'm sure Gaius would be glad of your help." He said and stood.

"It is a kind offer, but..." Edwin tried to decline.

"Think about it. Dine with me later. Give me your decision then." He said and placed a hand on his arm.

"To dine with Your Majesty would be reward in itself." He said gratefully.

Gaius charged down the hall to the archives. When Geoffrey, the book keeper, saw Gaius he smiled.

"Gaius!" He said and shook arms with the man.

"Geoffrey. I'm here to ask a favour of you." He said and smiled nervously.

"Well, anything for an old friend." He said and smiled even more.

"I wish to see the court records from the time of the Great Purge." At that his friends smile left him.

"What possible need can you have for those?" He asked cautiously.

"I fear that the past may have come back to haunt us."

"All the more reason to keep the records hidden." He scolded.

"I know that neither of us want to remember that time, but this is a matter of great urgency." He pushed.

"The records are sealed, they cannot be opened. Uther has forbidden it." He said sternly.

"Geoffrey, I beg of you." He begged.

"I'm sorry, Gaius. This time you ask too much. Even for me." He stated and smiled sadly at the man. Gaius nodded sadly and walked away.

Merlin was standing outside Edwin's room and knocked.

"Edwin?" She called, but received no reply.

Merlin entered the room and looked around for the man. Her eyes landed upon his desk, filled with his equipment. She walked over and started to examine it all. Her hand stopped when she noticed the box. The same box that had made the hissing noise.

She opened it to see bugs. Hundreds of bugs. Just sitting there, dead still. She looked at the box and noticed and inscription.

"Bebeode þe arisan ealdu." She read and felt her magic leave her body and saw that the bugs had started moving.

"Very good." She jumped and turned, knocking over a jar with powder in it. Causing it to fly all over the table.

She handed him the box. "Swefn." He chanted and the bugs went still again.

"You have magic." He said as a statement.

"It wasn't me, I didn't do anything." She lied calmly.

"Then how else did you bring them to life? Only magic can do such a thing." She blushed and looked down.

"These little angels are how I cured Lady Morgana. They repaired the damage to her brain. They saved her life." He showed her the box.

"Magic can be a force for good." He said and closed the box.

"Believe me, I know. More than anyone." She said chuckling.

"Then why do you fear it?" He asked.

"I do not fear it. But, Uther has banned it, it's not permitted." She explained.

"Should I have let Morgana die?" He said to prove his point.

"No. I myself was ready to use magic to help." She said quickly.

"People like us, we have a gift. Do you not think it should be used to make this a better world?" He said creepily. Merlin turned around to get away from his glance and started to clean the powder.

"Perhaps." She could hear him walking closer to her.

"Don't waste your time picking that up. Feormian dærst rénian." She smiled amazed.

"Why waste a talent like that? And I can teach you."

"Rǽdan ásce géatan" She said to show her own power.

"What do you use this for?" He asked.

"It is not wise to use magic openly hear." She said and gave him a sad smile.

"A gift like yours should be nurtured, practised, enjoyed. You need someone to help you, to encourage you." He said and walked so he was next to her.

"Perhaps." She said suddenly uncomfortable by his closeness.

"Imagine what we could achieve, if we shared our knowledge." He said smiling oddly at her.

"I should be getting back." She said smiling awkwardly.

"Of course. But you must promise to keep our secret safe." He said threateningly.

"Of course." She said nodding.

"People like you and I, we must look after each other." He said and she left.

"I do not like him." She said as she entered Arthur's chambers. Not noticing Uther in the room.

"Who?" Arthur said momentary forgetting his father.

"Edwin. He's strange. I mean I am incredibly happy he was here for Morgana but I don't really like him." She said and started to clean absentmindedly. Both royals looked at each other.

"And I fear he might even take Gaius's job. His job! And if he loses his job he will probably take the physicians chambers. So where will he live? Where will I live?" She said and finally turned to face Arthur. And paled at the sight of Uther.

"I am sorry, Sire. I didn't not realize you were here." She said and bowed her head to him.

"You do not enjoy him?" He asked.

"No. But it's just superstition." She said and smiled nervously.

"Well, I will leave you two to it." Uther said awkwardly left.

"I'm sorry Arthur I didn't realize that he was here." She said blushing bright red in embarrassment.

Arthur stared at her for a moment then burst out laughing.

After a couple of minuets he finally calmed down. "I'm sorry I'm sorry."

He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at her.

And started laughing again.

"Its just your face!" He said through his laughs.

"Alright I'm good now. I promise." He said and looked at her this time. And was almost scared.

 _'If looks could kill.'_ He thought to himself as she glared at him.

"So you don't like Edwin?" He said still smiling.

"Noooooooooo! I adore the guy! DID YOU NOT HEAR THE LONG ASS RANT THAT I JUST DID! _IN FRONT OF THE KING!_ " She basically screamed.

"I hate my life." She groaned and fell face first onto Arthur's bed. And Arthur chuckled and fell onto the bed next to her.

"It's not as bad as you think." He said softly.

"Oh I think it was." She said and put the pillow her face was in on top of her head.

"Alright." He said and took the pillow and helped her stand. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Nothing is going to happen. Gaius won't lose his job and Edwin will be gone once Morgana is completely recovered. You and Gaius will be able to stay in your chambers." She smiled at him. He could see the doubt on her eyes.

"Come on. We have work to do." He said putting his arm over her shoulders and dragging her off.

Gaius was in his chambers eating when there was a knock on the door.

He turned and called them in. Geoffrey of Monmouth entered with a large book covered in a cloth.

"Gaius, you've been a good friend to me over the years, and you've done me many kindnesses. I can't deny you this one request." He said shyly.

Gaius perked up. "The records?"'

"I know you wouldn't ask unless it was important."

"You must believe me, there's a great deal at stake." He said gratefully.

"If Uther were to discover this, he would kill us both." Geoffrey warned.

"It is for Uther's sake that I make the request. Trust me, please." He said and Geoffrey handed him the book.

"Thank you, old friend." He smiled at Geoffrey and he left leaving Gaius with his reading.

Uther sat in the dining hall with Edwin on the opposite side of the table. "It's unlike Gaius to miss something like this." He said still shocked.

"We all make mistakes." Edwin said and smiled at his king.

"Gaius is a great physician." Uther said picking up his goblet.

"Rumored to be the very best. Which is what I don't understand." He finished confused.

"What?" He asked curious.

"It's not for me to speak out of turn." He said quickly.

"You saved the life of my ward, you may speak as you wish." Uther explained with a smile.

"He has been prescribing sleeping draughts for Morgana." He said not asked.

"She suffers from bad dreams."

"Yes. But the dreams should have been a warning."

"You think the two may be connected?"

"Oh, yes."

"A symptom of the illness?" He clarified.

"I am certain of it, yes. And those potions, they masked the problem, and allowed it to develop to the point where..." He left the rest unsaid.

"She nearly died. If you hadn't come along when you did." He said gratefully.

"But I did and that is all that matters. Her life was saved... in the nick of time." He smiled at his king.

"Will you undertake a review of his work? Just to be on the safe side." Uther asked after a moment.

"If it would put your mind at rest, Sire." He said smiling a wicked smile. For a moment he remembered what Merlin had said but then pushed it out of his mind and smiled back.

When Merlin awoke she could feel something was off. She quickly got dressed into her normal outfit and put her hair up.

"Have you been up all night?" She asked concerned when she saw Gaius next to a book, almost all the way read.

"Yes, but it was worth it. Where are you going?"

"Er, I told Edwin I'd be up at dawn to collect some supplies."

"Well, you better get a move on then." He said and looked back at his book. When he noticed Merlin did not leave he looked at her once more.

"Are you alright?" She asked as he stood and grabbed an apple.

"I assure you I am fine." He said and put a hand on hers. She smiled and nodded.

"Well, maybe we could have dinner together? We haven't had a chance to lately because of Morgana and her being sick, and I miss you." She said kindly.

"Absolutely my girl." He said pulling her into a side hug kissing the side of her head. "Now go. Edwin will be looking for you."

She smiled at her mentor and ran off, but not before taking the apple out of his hand. He looked at his hand for a moment then shook his head fondly.

"Oh Merlin." He sighed and went to speak with Edwin.

When Gaius walked into Edwin's chambers he was amazed by the equipment. But there were much more dire things at hand.

"Edwin." He greeted to get his attention. "Your scar has healed well. I often wondered what happened to that poor young boy." He said and smirked evilly.

"I told you we've never met before." He said sternly.

"I didn't realise who you were until I checked the records." Gaius watched as Edwin's face flash a small panic but it was gone faster than it came. "You used your mother's maiden name. You are Gregor and Jaden's son." He accused.

"They were friends of yours." He more said than asked.

"They were executed." Gaius said in a monotone voice.

"They practised magic. And so did a lot of people back then, Gaius." He said sharply.

"Uther will be furious when he finds out who you are." He threatened. Edwin thought for a moment then sighed.

"Fine. Fine. Shall we tell him? Let's go and tell him. Let's tell him. Let's tell him everything." He said and marched towards the door then turned as if he had an idea. "Ooh, I know... We could also tell him about Merlin."

"Merlin?" Gaius asked confused.

"You didn't know she was a sorcerer?" He asked shocked.

"Ah. I wonder what Uther will do. Probably have her burnt." He added as an after thought.

"You would betray another sorcerer?" Gaius asked shocked.

"You did. When you turned a blind eye and let my parents die at the hands of Uther!" He snapped.

"At least Merlin doesn't have a son who will try to rescue her from the flames!" He said and pointed to his scars.

"You're here to take revenge." Gaius said suddenly realizing.

"And I have waited a long time." He said with an evil glare.

"You think I will sacrifice the King to save Merlin?" He said trying to trick the man.

"Think about it, Gaius. But if I find out that you have told one other person, including the girl, I will go straight to Uther." He threatened just as Merlin walked in, oblivious to what had just happened.

"I got your provisions." She said and looked at the bag of stuff.

"Oh, thank you, Merlin. Gaius was just reminiscing about old times, weren't you, Gaius?" He said and gave him a sharp glance.

"Yes." Gaius said and looked at her and smiled. Merlin tilted her head and silently asked him what was wrong.

He just shook his head and smiled at the girl.

"But now, I must get back to work." He said and looked at Gaius. Who took the hint and left.

Edwin stood before the two royals along with Morgana and bowed to them all.

"I have been through the court medical records with a fine-tooth comb, Sire." He said with a smile.

"And were your findings satisfactory?" Uther asked.

"With regret, I would have to say they were not." He said with a fake sadness

"How so?" Arthur asked leaning forward.

"Gaius is a great man, thorough, and dedicated." He pretended to back up the man.

"But?" Uther asked.

Edwin sighed. "His methods are outdated. He has failed to keep up with the latest developments. This has led to a number of errors." He listed.

"Gaius has served us well for 20 years." Arthur tried to defend the man.

"And one cannot blame him for the infirmity those years have brought. Age can be a terrible curse." He said and drowned.

"Perhaps it is time to lighten his burdens. Have you given any more thought to my offer?" Both Morgana and Arthur looked at each other worried.

"Yes. I have considered it very carefully." He said smiling.

"Allow me some time to do the same." Uther said. Edwin bowed and left with a smirk on his face.

Uther stood walking over to the table for a drink. Both Morgana and Arthur walked up to him.

"Uther, you can't do this." Morgana said shocked.

"You heard what he said. Gaius is old, he makes mistakes."

"Gaius has treated us since before we can remember. You can't cast him out." Arthur's face showed no emotions but on the inside he was appalled.

"You would have died if your care had been left to him. That's something I could not bear." Uther said to Morgana and put a hand on her cheek.

"I know that, but ..." She tried to say but Uther cut her off.

"I cannot risk something like this happening again." He said sadly.

"But where will he go?" Arthur asked, but really he meant 'Where would _Merlin_ go?'

"That is for him to decide." Uther said and left the two young adults.

"He cannot retire Gaius!" Morgana told him sternly.

"I know that. Gaius is like a parent to the both of us. When we needed him he was there." Arthur could feel his stomach churn with the thought of Gaius gone.

"Where will he go?! He is like family we can't just leave him on the streets." Morgana threw up her hands. After a moment she froze and looked at Arthur.

"Where will Merlin go?" She asked her eyes wide.

"I don't know." He said quietly and looked down.

That night Gaius stood at Merlins door watching her sleep fondly. He smiled at the girl and then nodded as if he had made a decision.

Gaius walked into the dragons cave and stood on the ledge.

"Hello? It is me, Gaius." He announced and waited.

Finally Kilgharrah flew down and landed on the rock in front of the entrance.

"How old a man can become and yet change so little." He said with a chuckle.

"You have not changed either." He said kindly then got back on track.

"Twenty years, almost a lifetime to make the short journey back to where you began." Kilgharrah smiled.

"I'm not here for myself." Gaius said angrily.

"The girl?" He asked.

"You know about Merlin?" Gaius asked shocked.

"You have struggled against her destiny, but you can no more prevent it than she can." He smiled at the old man.

"So, it is true then?" Gaius asked hopeful.

"Oh yes. She and the young Pendragon one day will unite the land of Albion." Kilgharrah said with pride.

"But she is in danger." Gaius explained.

"No. It is my jailer who stands in peril." He said and looked at his chains.

"Must Uther be sacrificed for the girl?" He asked.

"Their time cannot come until his is past."

"But is that time now?" He tried to clarify.

"That is of your choosing." He said chuckling cruelly.

"I will not choose between them." Gaius said offended.

"Then turn a blind eye. That is, after all, your talent." Gaius glared as the dragon flew off.

"Gaius, my father needs to speak to you." Arthur said to Gaius, who seemed to be in deep though.

"When?" He asked worried.

"Immediately." Gaius nodded and walked with Arthur.

"Sire. Is there a problem? Are you unwell?" He asked once he saw the king.

"This is not an ailment you can treat me for." He said with a small smile. He then looked away from his friend and refused to meet his eyes.

"You've been a loyal servant for many years. I look on you as a friend." He started and smiled with guilt.

"I regard you in the same way, Sire." He said obviously confused.

"You've been here since Arthur's birth. And all that entailed." Uther said trying to show how much he appreciated Gaius.

"What I'm trying to do I think is best for you." He said and finally looked Gaius in the eye.

"I'm confused, Sire." He asked more than said.

"I'll give you a generous allowance, make sure you're looked after." He stated first off, making sure Gaius knew he would be looked after.

"You're retiring me?" Gaius asked hurt.

"I don't want you to worry. I'll allow you to continue living in your chambers until more suitable accommodation can be found." He said quickly.

"Because I made one mistake?" He asked hurt then realized it was out of term.

"May I ask who is to be the next court physician?" He asked with a cold face which turned even colder when he saw Edwin walk out.

"None of this was Edwin's idea. Initially, he turned down the offer." Uther defended the man.

"I'm sure." He mumbled still glaring at Edwin.

"It's not been an easy decision, but ... the younger man, new ideas." Uther explained.

"And what of Merlin?" Gaius asked and Arthur suddenly looked interested in this conversation, instead of just upset.

"What of Merlin?" Uther asked confused.

"I am her guardian. Will she no longer live in the castle?" He asked.

"I was not aware she lived with you. I assumed she was just an apprentice in her down time. She would either move with you or find her own home." Uther said.

Arthur sat their sad. Merlin would be moving. Merlin would not be in the castle anymore. She would be in the lower town. She would probably leave her job because of how far it would be every morning.

"I see." Gaius said in the same shock as Arthur.

"You're hesitant. Is there a reason you oppose his appointment?" Uther said looking at Edwin.

"I just want to make sure it is someone I can trust can take care of you all. I thank you for your patronage. It has been an honour and a pleasure to serve your family, for all these years." Gaius said with a bow and left.

"I cannot believe you retired Gaius." Morgana said as she walked into the room watching Gaius leave.

"I had too. Sooner or later it would have had to happen." Uther tried to justify his actions.

"But father, it's Gaius." Arthur said and he and Morgana both went after a man they both saw as a second father.

While chasing Gaius both Arthur and Morgana bumped into Merlin. Merlin, who was carrying a stack of towels, fell to the floor.

"Merlin?!" Arthur asked helping her stand while Morgana picked up her towels.

"Hello Morgana, Arthur." She greeted both with a smile.

"Have you heard?" Morgana asked putting her hand on Merlins arm.

"Heard what?" She asked perky and innocent. Making both royals look at each other with worry.

"Maybe we should got to my chambers first." Arthur suggested and started to walk to his chambers, knowing they would follow.

Once they got their Morgana took the towels and put them in Arthur cabinet where they belonged while Arthur had a chair at the ready.

"What's haven't I heard?" She asked finally getting worried.

"Merlin..." Morgana started and stopped not knowing how to continue looked at Arthur.

"Gaius has been retired. Edwin will be taking his place." Arthur stated slowly and watched as Merlins face became pale.

"What?" She managed to say softly as tears gathered in her eyes. She looks at them both hopelessly.

"Where will we go?" She asked his voice cracking.

Arthur hugged her and Morgana held her hand. Arthur leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I promise, I will do what ever it takes to make sure that you and Gaius are happy." He said and hugged her tighter. And as if those were her trigger words, she finally started crying.

"Gaius! Uther cannot do this to you. You tried to save Morgana." She ranted as she stormed into her chambers, not noticing Gaius packing.

"Uther's not to blame." He said calmly.

"I will speak to Edwin, you can work together." She tried.

"No, you mustn't do anything." Gaius said quickly.

"I can't stand by and do nothing." She said helplessly.

"Uther's right. It's time I stepped down." He stated and turned back to pack.

"What are you doing?" She asked looking for any of their answer than what was the truth.

"I cannot stay when there's no longer a use for me." He said and smirked sadly at her,

"Then I will come with you." She stated strongly.

"Merlin, you're like a daughter to me. I never expected such a blessing so late in life." He said putting a hand on her cheek and rubbing a tear away.

"And you are more than a father to me." She replied with a tearful smile.

"Then, as a father, I must tell you, you must remain here. Camelot is where you belong." He told her.

"But you belong here too." She sobbed. He couldn't leave her. He just couldn't. Gaius was the person she needed her in Camelot. She finally had a father and now he was leaving her just like her old one.

"Not anymore. Merlin, you must promise me you will not waste your gifts." He held her shoulders.

"My gifts mean nothing without you to guide me." She helplessly admitted.

"You have a great destiny. If I have had a small part to play in that, then I'm pleased." He said and hugged her.

"There is so much I have yet to learn. I need you to teach me." She cried into his shoulder.

"I'm afraid I am leaving here tonight, Merlin. And there's nothing you can do or say that can persuade me otherwise." Gaius said trying to let go.

"I will not let this happen." She said holding tighter.

"Goodbye, Merlin." He said and kissed her forehead and pulled away walking towards the door.

"Good bye... Father." He heard her whisper through her sobs. Gaius found himself teary eyed himself.

When both Ewan and Leon heard Of Gaius's retirement they ran to Merlins and Gaius's chambers.

They slowly opened the door to see Merlin just standing there sobbing.

"He left." She said and they both understood. They both hugged her and she continued to cry harder if that was even possible.

After A couple minutes of just sobbing she finally calmed down, stepping back from her friends.

"I'm sorry." She said looking down at the floor.

"It's fine." Leon tired to tell her but she was already walking towards the door.

"I have work to do." She mumbled just loud enough for them to hear.

Both Uther and Edwin were walking side by side together talking about his new job.

"I think you'll be very happy here." Uther said after explaining all that is expected of him.

"I'm sure I will." He said with a fake smile then frowned. "When I reviewed Gaius's work, I noticed that he's been prescribing you arnica."

"It's for, er, my shoulder, it's an old battle wound. It gives me a lot of pain." He said moving his shoulder.

"May I take the liberty of providing a new prescription? It should prove far more effective." He asked and smirked as Uther nodded.

"Perfect, let me get it ready for you now." He said am left the king.

Gwen was shopping for supper when she saw Gaius leading a horse towards the main gate.

"Gaius? You're really leaving?" She asked him hurt.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't come and say goodbye." He apologized.

"I don't want you to go. I don't trust Edwin. There was no blood in Morgana's ear, he put it there. He did something to her, I know he did." She tried to tell him.

"You need to be careful who you say that to." Gaius warned her.

"I'm saying it to you because you can do something about it." She explained.

"I can't." Gaius said helplessly.

"Merlin is devastated. Been crying all day. Even Morgana shed a few tears." She said her eyes tearing up. "You can't just leave us." Her voice cracked at the end of the statement.

"I'm sorry but I just wouldn't be happy here without my job." He said and hugged her. "Goodbye Gwen."

"Goodbye Gaius." She said and kissed his cheek and walked off, to hurt to say more.

The moment the position hit Uther tongue he knew something was wrong. He tried to get up and call for someone or anything but his body shut down.

His eyes closed as he heard footsteps come closer to his bed. He tried to call out to them but couldn't.

"My Lord." Edwin! Edwin could help him. Or maybe this is what was supposed to happen. "My Lord. It seems the drugs I gave you have taken hold. Your body is now paralyzed."

"Now, open your eyes, My Lord." He opened his eyes to see the scarred face just above his. "I want my face to be the last face you ever see." He smiled and Uther tried to do something to stop this. Anything. But his body still couldn't move!

"You took my childhood from me. And now finally, I take my parents' revenge." He said showing Hther a beetle. "Within a few hours, the beetle will eat into your brain. And you will suffer, as they suffered." He smiled endearing.

"And I long to hear you scream, as they screamed the night you gave the order for the fires to be lit." He said with a sneer. "With your death, magic will return to Camelot. Bebeode þe arisan ealdu." He chanted and the bug crawled into his ear,.

"Goodbye, Uther Pendragon." Was the last thing Uther had heard before his world went black.

Merlin was leaving Morgana's chambers when Arthur ran up to her.

"Merlin! My father has Morgana's illness! We must find Edwin!" He said not noticing the tears on her face.

Merlin ran into Edwin's chambers to see Gaius! Gaius was back! But he was in a ring of fire.

"What are you doing?" She cried Edwin.

"He was trying to kill the King. I couldn't let him." Gaius explained.

"I can rule the kingdom now. And with you at my side, we can be all-powerful." He said to Merlin.

"Release him!" She didn't even think about the power. Gaius was in danger.

"It's your loss, Merlin." Edwin magically threw and axe at Merlin. She ducked down and made it stop just above her head.

Merlin, not knowing what else to do, sent the axe back. It stopped just above his head. Confused he looked at Merlin.

"You will leave Camelot. And you will not return. Or else I will kill you." She threatened.

He stared at her then stormed out angrily. Never to be seen again.

She looked at the fires around Gaius and made them dissipate. "Are you alright?" She asked Gaius.

"Yes. Thank you Merlin." He said gratefully.

"What are you doing?" Gaius asked as she ran over to grab the box of beetles.

"Uther's ill; the same thing Morgana had. Edwin said he used these to cure Morgana. Maybe we can too." She said opening the box.

"Elanthia beetles." He said confused.

"What?" She asked seeing his worry.

"They can be enchanted to enter the brain, feed on it until they devour the person's very soul. We must going to him." He said and they both ran.

"How do we get the beetle out before it kills him?" Merlin asked him.

"I have no idea." Gaius said and went back to thinking.

She stared at the box thinking. When she noticed the engraving on the box.

"That's it!" She said and went up to Uther and held his ears.

"Bebeode þe arisan ealdu. Áblinnen." She chanted. She could feel her magic flow through her and opened her eyes when she felt a bug in her hands.

"Has anyone ever told you, you're a genius?" Gaius asked amazed.

"You certainly haven't." She joked and they both chuckled.

When Uther awoke the next morning he was shocked by many things. That one) he was alive. And Two) Gaius was back.

"Drink this. It'll help regain your strength." Gaius said handing him a position of some sort.

"There's nothing wrong with my strength." He said guilty. "Do you remember them? His parents?" He asked.

"I remember them all, Sire." He said grimly.

"Gaius. Once again, you saved my life. You've always served me well. And I know there are things that I've asked you to do, which you found difficult." He praised his friend.

"You've always done what you believe to be right." Gaius defended.

"I was not right to betray you. I'm sorry. From now on I will remember that, in the fight against magic, you are the one person I can trust." He said fondly and smiled.

Gaius stood before the royal court.

"I, my family, and my kingdom are deeply indebted to you. And in honour of this, I not only reinstate you as court physician, but henceforth, you are a free man of Camelot." He said and handed him a scroll.

The room burst into an applause. Gaius walked over to where Merlin standing, with Gwen, Lancelot, Ewan, Leon, and Morgana. She hugged him fondly.

"Thank you for coming back." She whispered tears in her eyes.

"And leave you? Never." He whispered back and went on to shake the others hands.

Later on Merlin secret magic club were in her chambers as she explained everything what happened.

"Of course, it's all ridiculous. I didn't save Uther, you did." Gaius said o cue she was done.

"No, no. For once, I'm happy for someone else to take the credit. You were prepared to sacrifice your life to save me." She said and they all smiled.

"Where do you get that from?" He said and they all looked confused.

"I thought..." She tried to say but was cut off.

"No. I didn't do anything. You saved me and you saved Uther. Maybe you are a genius." He said and Ewan scoffed.

"You think so?" She asked glaring at Ewan.

"Well, almost. One day..." He trailed off.

"One day what?" Morgana asked.

"One day people won't believe how idiotic you all were." He said and they all laughed.

 **Hello! One if you have any Ideas for anything I would really appreciate it.**

 **And if you see any typos just comment something just like "there's a typo (insert area of typo.)"**

 **Because I always find myself missing all of them.**

 _ **HOPE YOU ENJOYED**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Gates Of Avalon

Merlin hated hunting. Hated it. Despised it with every nine in her body. One side: Advance military weapons. The other: a helpless animal.

She watched in disgust as Arthur lined up his shot perfectly. She even gagged as she heard the arrow penetrate the poor defenseless deer.

"I don't see the point." She called out to him as she walked over to the dead deer. "Killing poor innocent creatures."

Arthur scoffed. "Hunting. Is a test. It requires speed, stealth and an agile mind." He said and smiled at her.

"So you're able to get by on two out of three, then?" She joked at him and smirked when her glared at her. He opened is mouth to respond but was cut off by a scream.

A woman's scream.

"What was that?" Merlin asked worriedly.

"Quiet." He told her and listened. After a moment more they heard another cry this time it sounded to be an older man.

Merlin handed Arthur his sword and they both ran towards the calls, forgetting the deer. The ran to the sounds to see a man and woman being attacked by three bandits.

"No, no, I beg you! Mercy!" They heard the older man say.

"Give us some money!" Bandit #1 said holding him.

"Help me! Help me!" The woman cried

Arthur shot one of the robbers. They all turned and stared at the two. One of the bandits pushed the man down and charged towards them both. Arthur immediately started to fight while Merlin ran towards the man and the girl.

She looked up and caused one of the branches to fall on the bandit. He looked up at her in fear. Merlin smirked at the man and he ran away.

"Stroke of luck." He said looking at the broken branch. "You alright? Didn't hurt you?" He said suddenly turning his attention to the older man and a woman.

"No... Thanks to you. I'm Sophia. This is my father." She said taking off her hood letting Merlin get a good look at her. She looked around her and Arthur's age. She had very pale skin and almost red hair, though it was more of a brown. She had blue eyes and a roundish face. Merlin had to admit she was beautiful. Her hair was littered with pearls and other jewels. Merlin consciously felt her own hair and feeling self conscious.

"Arthur Pendragon... at your service." He said dazzled by her beauty. He reached for her hand and kissed it. Merlin frowned as she felt some emotion bubble in her stomach.

Merlin watched with Gwen as Sophia and her father stood in front of the court.

"My name is Aulfric, heir to Tír-Mòr. This is my daughter, Sophia." He introduced and they both gave a small bow.

"You're a long way from home. What brings you to Camelot?" Uther asked emotionless.

"Our home was sacked by raiders, We barely escaped with what few possessions we could carry." Both Merlin and Gwen glanced at each other, questioning his lack of sadness. Or you know, any emotion.

"Don't cry to much over it." She whispered sarcastically and Gwen nodded. She turned to Arthur to see what he thought but he was staring at Sophia, almost longingly.

"These are dangerous times. What will you do?" Uther asked finally showing some sort of emotion in his voice.

 _What was it with nobles and being emotionless?_ Merlin thought.

"We travel west to Caerleon where we have family and, I hope, a new life." He said looking at Sophia and she nodded as well.

"You must stay here awhile." Uther announced and Merlin heard Arthur let out a sigh of relief. "A break in your journey. A noble family like yours is always welcome in Camelot." He said and nodded to a servant to lead them out. They followed gratefully.

Merlin watched as Arthur watched Sophia walked away. Apparently she felt his eyes, for she turned their way and smiled at him fondly as she left the room.

"It seems our prince fancies the lady Sophia." Gwen said under her breath, just loud enough for Merlin to hear.

"Make sure you put her in a decent room." Arthur commanded as they both entered his chambers. He immediately walked over to his wardrobe and looked at his jackets.

"The one next door's empty." She said smiling.

"The one next door's fine." He said grabbing his red jacket, his favorite, and trying it on. "Excellent, in fact..." He trailed off smiling. Which soon turned into a glare when he saw Merlin smiling.

"Shut up, Merlin." He said angrily.

"What? I didn't say anything." She laughed innocent.

"You didn't have to. I want to make it clear that my intentions towards Sophia are completely honourable." He told her sternly and she nodded.

Deciding the red jacket wasn't the best choice he took it off and put it back in his wardrobe, which honestly surprised Merlin but she kept her mouth shut. After another moment he sighed. "Put her in the room on the other side of the castle. It's warmer, more comfortable."

"Of course." She said and walked away from the breakfast table, where she was gathering his gear, and over next to his bed. "She...er...is very beautiful."

"Yes, she is." He said fondly, smiling at the thought of her. He then grabbed his brown jacket and smiled at it. This would work.

"And if your intentions are honourable..." She started.

"Oh, they are. Most definitely." He interrupted.

She glared at him for interrupting the continued. "Then what's the problem with her staying next door?" She asked with a fake face of confusion.

"There isn't one." He said quickly. She looked at him expectingly and he smiled. "You've convinced me. Put her in the room next to mine."

He said putting on his jacket and leaving.

"Can you believe him?" She asked herself in disbelief. "He's acting like a love sick idiot. I fear that in a couple of days he will be asking the king to marry." She mumbled to herself and went to settle Sophia in.

Finally after showing Sophia her room Merlin handed her he blankets.

"If you need anything, just let me know." She said trying to get away.

"Thank you." She said with gratitude.

Merlin heard footsteps and turned to see Morgana walking their way. Just before she entered her chambers, Sophia turned and smiled at her. Morgana just stared at her in fear.

"Who is that?" She asked fearfully.

"Er...Sophia Tír-Mòr. We rescued her in the woods. Well, Arthur did most of the rescuing." She said as an after thought.

"She can't stay here." Morgana said quickly.

"Maybe we should get you to my chambers, where we can talk." Merlin more said than suggested and started pulling Morgana off to her chambers.

When they arrived at her chambers they saw Gaius boiling some liquid over a small fire. He jumped as the door closed and turned to look at them and relaxed when he saw it was just Merlin and Morgana.

"Were sorry to disturb you." Morgana said apolitically. Gaius walked over to them both and hugged them both.

"My two favorite girls could never disturb me." He said jokingly and kissed the sides of their heads one after the other.

They both smiled at the man and then looked slightly alarmed at something behind him.

"I'm sorry for the mess. If I'd have known you were coming I'd have tidy up." He said with a shrug.

"Its not that. It's just..." Merlin started but stopped when Morgana interrupted.

"Your bench is on fire." She told him.

He nodded and said quietly. "Ah, my bench is on fire." Once he had said it he realized what the words meant and turned around quickly to see the small fire used to boil the liquid was now much larger and slowly spreading.

"My bench is on fire!" He yelp and went to grab a tool to pick up the put of control candle. Morgana went to get a bucket while Merlin moved stuff off of the table.

"Here." Morgana said holding up a bucket of water as Gaius dropped the candle into and chuckled.

"You two, always bringing trouble." He said fondly. "What can I do for you?" He asked them.

"Oh we were just going to talk about something." Merlin stated. Gaius raised his eyebrows.

"What is this 'Something'?" He asked. Merlin looked at Morgana who looked back.

"Just... um..." Merlin trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Just girl stuff." Morgana said playing it off with a shrug. Merlin nodded and smiled.

"Oh alright. Call for me if you need me." He told them as they walked into her room.

Merlin locked the door and turned to Morgana. "What's wrong? You looked like you saw a ghost."

Merlin watched as Morgana looked her up and was shocked to see tears in her eyes.

"Sophia can't stay here." Morgana stated simply.

"Why not?" Merlin asked sitting down at her desk while Morgana sat in her bed.

"I had a dream. It was Arthur drowning in water." She said and soon tears were in her eyes. "And she was standing above him. Just watching."

"Maybe you saw her while we walked in and your mind just used the face." Merlin suggested. "Dreams often use images already in the brain."

"I dreamt this _yesterday_." She exaggerated. Morgana stared at her in complete fear. "I watched him die Merlin. I can't let that happen." Her voice cracked and a tear broke free from her eyes.

"I'll keep an eye on her." Merlin told Morgana. Morgana nodded and looked confused again.

"How did I see her?"  
-

The next morning when Merlin was making Arthur bed she could tell he wanted something. They way he fidgeted and rocked back and forth on his feet. He even held the door open for her earlier.

"Alright! What do you want?" She snapped.

"I'm taking Sophia out for a ride today. You know, show her around." Arthur said awkwardly.

"Where do I come into this?" She asked suspicious.

"Well, I'm supposed to be on patrol with the guard of my father this morning, so I need you to cover for me." He said quickly and smiled a her sweetly.

"What, and lie to the King?" She asked shocked. And shook her head. "No. No way. No, he'll see right through me. He'll have me in the stocks quicker than you can say rotten tomatoes." She said turning to him and standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Merlin." He whined. "I need you to do this for me."

"I am a terrible liar. I start sweating, my...my vision blurs, my...my brain stops working." She tried to persuade him against it.

"Well, no change there, then." He said under his breath. She glared at him and he mumbled a sorry. "Look, I promised Sophia I'd take her out and if I don't turn up it'll blow my chances."

"You like her, then?" She said smiling.

"What's not to like?" He joked. "I want to spend some more time with her, but I need to get my father off my back." He explained.

"I can't order you to lie to the King, but ...you'd be a friend for life if you did." He said sweetly and gave her his killer smile.

She stared at him for a good minutes. She sighed and his eyes lit up. "Go on, then, you don't want to keep her waiting."

"Thanks, Merlin. I won't forget it." He said giving her a hug and rushing out the door.

Merlin headed towards Morgana's chambers just as Arthur and Sophia were leaving.

"You're sure it's her?" She heard Gwen ask as she walked through the door.

"I could never forget that face." Morgana said. When she saw Merlin she nodded towards her.

Gwen turned to her. "We should speak to the King."

"And tell him what? That I can see the future?" Morgana chuckled dryly.

"If you think Arthur's life is in danger." Gwen tried to say.

"You know how he'd react." Merlin said knowing he would kill her.

"You're his ward, he wouldn't harm you." Gwen said appalled.

"He hates magic more than he cares for me." She said coldly.

"That's not true. He's just a crazy old man. I know that if he did harm you, he would regret it moments after." Merlin reassured.

"Would you care to put it to the test?" Morgana snapped angrily. "Sorry." She said once she realized she yelled.

"But then what do we do?" Gwen asked.

"We stop her ourself." Merlin said smirking. But soon looked troubled. "First how to we get Arthur out of trouble?" She asked and so the plan began.

Morgana walked up to Uther's chambers, Merlin in tow. She knocked on his door and heard a soft 'enter'.

"Morgana! What can I do for you?" Uther said happily from his desk, going over some taxes. Morgana smiled at him and Merlin bowed. She was shocked when Uther nodded towards her with a smile. But hid it well and smiled back.

"I just wanted to say good morning before you left for patrol with Arthur." Morgana said and smiled brighter.

"Well, Good morning Morgana. What have you planned for the day?" Uther asked standing and walking over to her.

"Oh Me, Merlin, and my maid Gwen were going to maybe go for a walk. Pick some flowers. You know maybe we could continue working on that orphanage." Morgana said lost in thought.

"Wonderful. I assume the orphanage construction is going better?" Uther asked. Morgana smiled and nodded but then frowned faking a concern.

"Are you feeling well? You look sick." Morgana asked suddenly. She turned to Merlin and smiled out of Uther's view. "Merlin, you work with Gaius. What do you think?"

She walked up to Uther and looked him in the eye for promotion. When he nodded she put her hand on her head.

"He does seem to have a small fever. I'm sure it is nothing close to fatal. But maybe you shouldn't go on patrol today Sire. Do nothing too strenuous." Merlin suggested.

"Maybe I should get Gaius." Morgana said and started for the door but Uther shook his head.

"No. No. Merlin has worked with Gaius for a couple of months now. I trust in her abilities. But if it will make you feel better I will not go on patrol today and I see Gaius later when I go more my shoulder." Uther said. Morgana seemed to look more at ease and nodded.

"Alright. If you are positive." She said slightly unsure. "I'll leave you now. The sooner you finish your work the sooner you can be resting." She said and she and Merlin walked out of the room.

"Now you go persuade Gaius and I'll talk to the knights." Merlin said and they split.

Merlin walked into the armory to see Leon, Ewan, Lancelot, and a bunch of other knights getting ready for patrol.

"Merlin!" Ewan said happily. Causing the other two to turn to her.

"Hello boys. I'm not one for making people pay back favors but I'm gonna need to use one." She said smiling sadly.

"Absolutely." Leon said. "You have saved our lives at lest twice now." He said and they all chuckled.

"If Uther asks I need to you tell him that Arthur was at practice." She said quickly.

"Lie to the king!" Leon said loudly, when the other knights started to stare he blushed and whispered. "Why on earth would we do that? Isn't he coming with us?"

"No me and Morgana made sure of that." When Leon paled she explained her self. "We made him think he was sick."

"Alright." Ewan said. Lancelot shrugged and Leon glared.

"Just like that your ready to lie to the king?" Leon asked appalled.

"No. Just like that I'm willing to lie for Merlin. My best mate." He said happily and put his arm around her.

"I thought I was your best mate." Leon replied sadly making the rest laugh.

"Thank you Ewan, Lancelot. Leon?" She asked looking at him.

"Fine. But you have to help me find my patrol sword." He told her. She nodded and started looking

Arthur smiled up at Sophia as he helped her step over a log.

"The river's not far. It's just down here." He started to lead her that way.

"Arthur...wait." She said kindly. Arthur turned around and she grabbed his hand.

"What is it?" He asked slightly nervous.

" _Túce hwón frec'úre, Arthur_." She chanted and her eyes turned red for a moment. She leaned in for a kiss but stopped.

"You there! Halt!" She heard. They both back away from each other. Arthur tackled her to the ground. She turned to see Arthur charging for Camelot Guards.

"Sorry!" The guard called seeing it was his prince.

"Sorry?! You nearly shot a crossbow in my face! What do you mean you're sorry?!" She heard Arthur shout at them. She turned toward the tree to see an arrow lodged into the tree.

She stared at the arrow in fear.

"You okay?" He called as he reapproached her .

"Yes. Thanks to you." She said finally tearing her eyes off of the arrow.

"They were searching for the bandits that attacked you yesterday." He scowled. He noticed her staff was on the floor. "Here." He said handing it to her.

"Maybe we should go back." Arthur told her and started to bring her back.

"Now, don't let this spoil our day together. We were having such a nice time. Let's go down to the river." She tried to lead him to the river.

"I'm taking you back to Camelot. Your father would never forgive me if I let anything happen to you." Arthur told her. And together they started back for Camelot.

Merlin and Gaius were eating dinner together when there was a knock at the door.

Merlin stood to get it. She opened the door to see Uther.

"Hello Sire. Are you feeling better?" She asked him as she invited him in.

"Yes. I suppose. Though I never really felt ill." He said confused.

"Well its a good thing that you didn't go on patrol today." Gaius said smiling at him.

"Have you seen Arthur? The patrol came back and said he ran off." Uther asked them and Merlin let out a small breath of relief.

"I'm sorry Sire, but I have no idea." Merlin told him and Gaius shook his head.

"I told Morgana I would see you when I came for my shoulder." He said.

"Yes, of course. Merlin can you find the ya-" He started to ask her but she stopped him when she held the yarrow in front of his face.

"You mean this?" She joked. Gaius laughed and pushed her slightly.

"Yes. Thank you." Gaius said with an amused smirk. He then took the yarrow and put it in some sort of liquid and stirred.

Once he finished he put the liquid in a vial. "This is for the small fever. And this is for you shoulder." He said handing him two vials.

"Thank you Gaius, Merlin." He said and left.

Once he was gone Merlin turned to Gaius.

"Have you ever heard of a Seer?" Merlin asked him.

"Yes. They are people born with the ability to see the future. It comes on their dreams." Gaius told her. "Why?"

"It's just... Well. Morgana had a dream. Before Sophia came to Camelot. That she killed Arthur." Merlin told him.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Well, its hard to forget the face of the women who kills your brother." She told him. She looked out the window to see Arthur walking back in with Sophia. "I have to go. Bye!" She said and kissed his cheek.

Gaius looked around nervously as he entered Aulfric's chambers. Once he did he saw a staff. Much like Sophia's. It had a blue crystal that sort of glowed. He picked it up to see ancient Sidhe writing.

"Can I help?" A sudden voice asked. Gaius put down the staff and turned to see Aulfric.

"Forgive me. The door was open. I thought someone may have broken in." Gaius said calmly.

"Looks like they have!" He said angrily. Gaius waltched as the mans eyes turned red.

"I apologise for imposing on you. It won't happen again." He apologized and started to leave.

"Make sure it doesn't." Aulfric said threateningly.

Both Merlin and Morgana were walking, on their way to Arthur, in the middle in a conversation.

"Are you sure it's her?" Merlin asked her once more.

"I'm positive Merlin. I know what she will do." Morgana said. Merlin was about to open her mouth as they turned to corner. But was stopped when she bumped into someone walking in their direction.

"I'm sorry." Merlin said looking up to see who it was, Sophia.

"Oh no it was my fault Merlin." She said kindly and then saw Morgana. "Lady Morgana, isn't it? My name is Sophia." She introduced and smiled at her.

"What are you doing here?" Morgana asked dryly.

"My father and I are guests of the King." She said confused.

"You're lying. I know what you're going to do to him, and I won't let it happen." Morgana threatened.

"Does Arthur know you feel this way about him? Of course he does. I suspect he's already turned you down." She said with a fake sadness.

"Don't think you can make a fool out of me."

"I won't have to. You're managing to do that well enough already." Sophia said smirking.

"Stay away from him." Merlin told her.

"Not you too." She said unimpressed. "Jealousy is such an unattractive trait in women."

"If anything happens to Arthur, I'll find you. However long it takes." Morgana said and charged off. Merlin following her.

Sophia charged into her fathers chambers angrily. He looked up, obviously used to this anger.

"You've not been gone as long as I expected." He said dryly.

"We were interrupted." She said and he sighed.

"What happened?"

"I was nearly killed. For a moment, I felt what it would be like to die a mortal death. He saved me. Someone so weak, so feeble, saved me! I can't bear to be like this a moment longer." She complained.

"You won't have to. Once his heart is yours, the gates of Avalon will open once again for us and we can regain our true form." He told her and hugged her. "You must hurry. The physician can see us for what we truly are."

"And he is not alone. The Lady Morgana. She fears her powers, but that will not keep her quiet for long." She told him and let go of the hug.

"Tomorrow, you have to finish the enchantment otherwise our chance to rid us of these mortal shells will be lost forever." He told her and she nodded.

-  
Morgana walked into Arthur's chambers.

"Hello Morgana." He said happily.

"How was your day with Sophia?" She asked. Arthur looked at her worried.

"How do you know about that?" He demanded.

"I helped Merlin cover for you." She explained. He relaxed and smiled again.

"It was amazing. Until the guards came." He said upset.

"You seem very fond of her." She tried to fake a happiness but Arthur saw right through her.

"You make that sound like a bad thing." He chuckled.

"Not necessarily. I've just never seen you fall under a woman's spell so quickly." She said.

"If you're jealous, Morgana, it's ok to admit it." He said joking.

"Don't flatter yourself." She said suddenly angry.

"Come on. It wouldn't be the first time now, would it?" He teased.

"Arthur, I'm trying to protect you! She isn't what she seems." She said walking up to him.

"Why? What makes you say that?" He said unbelievingly.

"I just have a feeling." She told him. He walked up to his wimdow. "It's difficult to describe. I had a dream. A nightmare." She would have continued but stopped at his laughs.

"You really are very sweet, Morgana." He told her fondly.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked hurt and confused.

"You! Your feelings, bad dreams. You don't have to make this stuff up. You can tell me the truth. It's obvious you like me." He put a hand on her arm.

"Less and less by the second." She snarled and pushed his hand off.

"All right. Whatever you say." He put his hands up in surrender.

"You're intolerable. Just hope I'm wrong about her." She said and left.

Merlin was getting Arthur's armor ready when he walked in... in his normal clothes.

"You're dressed?" She asked him shocked.

"Nothing gets past you, does it, Merlin?" He said sarcastically.

"What...You're supposed to be wearing these!" She held up his armor. "Your father's bestowing a knighthood on one of your men this morning!" She told him.

"I'm giving it a miss." He told her.

"Won't the King mind?" She said confused.

"Not if you...er...cover for me, again. By the way, thanks for yesterday." He said nonchalant. "I think it was worth it."

"It went well?" She asked him smiling.

"Great. Fantastic. She's incredible." He said lost in though.

"Don't worry. I'll find a way to get you out of it." She told him. He smiled at her and hugged her.

"I won't forget this." He said running off.

"Better not!" She called after him as he ran out of the room.

Uther looked around the room. To see Arthur, Ewan, and Lancelot missing.

"Where's Arthur, and his knights?" He asked Merlin.

"He didn't tell you? There was a sighting of bandits this morning. Not wanting to lose his chance he left this morning, Sire." She said innocently.

"Of course." He said and nodded. And went back to his spot for the ceremony to begin. Morgana caught eyes with Merlin. Morgana's eyebrows raised in question and she mouthed one word. _'Sophia?'_

Merlin nodded sadly.

When Merlin walked back into her chambers to see Ewan and Lancelot still hiding out in her room.

"Guys you need to here this." She told them and together hey all into the main room.

Morgana, Ewan, Lancelot, and Merlin all sat at the table as Gaius stood in front of them all.

"Feels like school." Morgana said under her breath.

"I wouldn't know. My mother taught me everything." Merlin said with a shrug.

"I fear that Sophia may not be all that she seems." Gaius started and Merlin and Morgana rolled their eyes.

"We knew that." Merlin told him.

"Yes but they didn't." Gaius explained.

"What do you know about seers?" Gaius asked. Merlin looked at Gaius with wide eyes.

"What are seers?" Morgana asked.

"People who can see the future. It's said to be an innate ability. Those who have it are born that way. Some aren't even aware that what they see is the future. It comes to them in their dreams." He said looking at Morgana. Who just stared back in shock.

"What's this got to do with Sophia?" Ewan asked confused.

"The night before she and Aulfric came to Camelot, Morgana had a dream. Sophia was in it." Merlin told them.

"Before she arrived in Camelot?" Lancelot asked surprised.

"I've been watching Morgana since she was very young. And though I tried to persuade myself otherwise, I realised that some of the things she said she'd dreamt came to pass." Gaius told them.

"We must keep it secret from Uther, of course. The gift of prophecy is too close to the work of magic." He told them all and they nodded.

"You think Morgana is a seer?" Lancelot asked.

"I don't think it. I know it." Gaius said to them all. They all sat in shock. Morgana's eyes watered.

" I dreamt that Sophia killed Arthur." She said as tears fell out of her eyes.

"Couldn't that have just been a dream? Maybe the- the woman Morgana saw just looked like Sophia." Ewan asked worried.

"That's what I hoped. But Aulfric caught me in Sophia's room and, in a flash of anger, his eyes changed colour."

"Who are they?" Merlin asked half thinking aloud and half asking Gaius.

"It's not who they are that worries me. It's what they want with Arthur."

While all this was happening Sophia was enchanting Arthur.

"Our love is strong. You feel the same way, too. If we were ever to be parted...?" She asked him, just to be sure.

"I'd never let that happen." He said in a daze.

"You may not have the choice. There are some here who don't want us to be together." She told him.

"I'll never let them come between us." He warned.

"Because we are in love." She told him.

"Because we're in love." She smiled. He was under her spell.

"You must seek permission for us to marry... so that we can be together."

"Till death do us part." He smiled a little.

 _"Túce hwón frec'úre, artur."_ She chanted and both of their eyes turned red.

"Till death do us part." She said and kissed him.

She walked out of the room to meet her father. "He's ready. Tomorrow he'll do what we need him to."

"Good, you have done well. I must go to the elders." He said with pride in his voice.

Merlin and Lancelot were walking towards Arthur's chamber and they heard this. They followed him out to this lake and watched behind a tree.

"I seek an audience with the Sidhe elders! Do:tiag-sa ar idbairt do denam!" He called out to the lake. Both Merlin and Lancelot gave each other a look.

The lake let out a blue glow. And suddenly little blue fuzzes started flying around. They were to fast for both Merlin and Lancelot to see.

"I can't see what they are." He told her under his breath.

"Neither can I. But I have an idea." She said grabbing his hand. Her eyes glowed yellow and everything became slower.

"You can slow down time?" Lancelot asked surprised.

"Yes. Yes I can." She replied with a smile. They both looked out on the lake and smiled in awe. Fairies. Small blue fairies were flying around the lake. Their smiles went away when Aulfric started to speak again.

"I come before you to plead for the chance to win passage back to Avalon and a life of immortality!" He called out and one of the fairies came close to Aulfric.

"Your punishment for killing another Sidhe is a mortal body and a mortal life. You will never be able to return to Avalon." The fairy told him.

"The crime was mine, not my daughter's." He told them.

"The gates of Avalon remain closed to your daughter. Unless the soul of a mortal prince be offered up to them." Both Merlin and Lancelot looked nervous.

"Thank you. An immortal life for my daughter is all that I desire, so I promise you the soul of the greatest prince of all. Arthur Pendragon!" The fairies disappeared leaving Aulfric.

"Avalon. What you saw at the lake, it's Avalon. It must be..." He said trailing off in thought. Once Lancelot and Merlin returned they grabbed Ewan and Morgana and brought them to Gaius. They told them everything that happened.

"What's..." She started asking but Gaius cut her off.

"The land of eternal youth. Mortals are only supposed to glimpse it the moment before death." He explained. Morgana stood worriedly as if they were both about to fall.

"Well, We've seen it and we're still here." Lancelot said with a shrug.

"Extraordinary. What did it look like?" Gaius asked them off track.

"Does it matter? They're going to sacrifice Arthur and we don't even know who "they" are yet." Morgana said bringing him back to the task at hand.

"We do now." Gaius sat at his desk." I found writing like this on the top of Aulfric's staff. It's Ogham, an ancient script. 'Abas ocus bithe. Duthectad bithlane.'" He read.

"What does that mean?" Ewan asked.

"To hold life and death in your hands." Merlin read from the book. She looked up at the rest worried.

"From the writing on his staff and what you saw at the lake, I'm afraid I'm now certain. We're dealing with the Sidhe."

"That does not sound like a good thing." Lancelot said sitting down. The rest followed suit.

"They're masters of enchantment."

"You think Arthur's been enchanted?" Morgana asked.

"Almost certainly." He nodded. "I'm afraid Morgana's dream is coming true."

"You will not believe what he just did." Morgana said entering Merlins chambers.

"What did who do?" She asked not knowing what on earth she was talking about.

"Arthur! He just asked permission to marry Sophia!" She practically shrieked she was so loud.

"Oh god no. That must mean he's under her spell already. We have to stop him." She said and she ran, knowing very well that Morgana would follow her.

"Get out." Arthur said angrily as Merlin and Morgana entered his room.

"I know what you think you're doing, and I know you think you're in love with Sophia..." Merlin started but was cut off.

"Who are you to tell me what I'm thinking?" He asked.

"I'm your friend." She answered immediately.

"No, Merlin, you're my servant." He said coldly.

Merlins face flashed hurt. "You don't know what you're doing. She's cast a spell on you. You're enchanted." She told him, but also sounded like she was reassuring herself.

"I told you people would try to keep us apart." They all turned to see Sophia standing in the door way with her father.

"I know. I won't let that happen." He said his eyes becoming dazed.

"Look, don't listen to her, she's controlling you." Morgana told him and he looked at her confused.

"We can elope together. Get away from this place, these people." Sophia persuaded.

"I saw you. I followed him. They're planning to sacrifice you." Merlin tried to show him reason. "Arthur please don't go with her."

Arthur looked at her. His face looked confused it for a moment his eyes started to scream out for her.

"Don't listen to her, Arthur. Let's go. Let's leave tonight." Sophia told him.

"She's going to kill you. Sophia plans to sacrifice you to buy a life of immortality. If you go with her, you'll die." Morgana told him. Merlin looked him in the eyes to see his inner battle was now really showing.

"It...it doesn't make sense. We're...we're in love." He stopped and looked at Merlin. "But... I thought I loved..." He stopped himself and looked back at Sophia.

He started to walk towards Sophia but Merlin grabbed his arm.

"Sorry." She told him and kissed him. She could feel Arthur struggling to get to Sophia but suddenly he stopped. He started to kiss her back and she felt magic.

It was a different kind of magic. It seemed as though I'm that moment the world was right as it should have been. Just perfect.

His lips were rougher than she thought they would be.

Once she pulled away she opened her eyes to see Arthur just standing there with his eyes closed in shock.

"Maent yn ddoleri." Merlin looked over Arthur's shoulder to see Aulfric raise his staff and Arthur dropped to the floor.

"Arthur!" She and Morgana called and started to bend down next to him.

Suddenly he started to stand. Once standing, one could see his limbs were lose. He looked almost like he was sleep walking.

"What have you done to him?" Morgana demanded.

"Nothing that conserns the two of you." He said coldly. "Na mben sis!" He chanted and both Merlin and Morgana flew to the wall and fell to the floor unconscious.

Once they saw Sophia and Arthur leave they knew so,etching went wrong. Lance and Ewan were me searching the castle for either Merlin or Morgana. Both were in where to be found.

"Gaius! Arthur is leaving with Sophia and we can't find Merlin or Morgana." Lance called as they entered.

"They said they were going to try and rod Arthur of the curse Sophia out upon him." Gaius said and the three of them took off towards Arthur's chambers.

They entered to see both ladies on the floor just waking up.

"Merlin! Morgana! What happened to you two?" Gaius asked as the knights helped the girls up.

"Aulfric. Where's Arthur? I have got to go after him." Merlin said and started to move but stopped. "What's that buzzing noise?"

"Careful, Merlin, you can barely stand up." Gaius warned.

"I have to go." She told him. "I'll be fine, he needs me."

"Has that buzzing stopped?" Gaius asked knowing e would not win.

"Yes." She said.

"Liar." He said knowing it had not. "The Sidhe are a vicious people. You must be careful."

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." She said and started to walk towards the window but stopped. "The door is that way." She said and started off again.

Arthur stood there, still in his comatose stance. Sophia put her staff down and smiled at her father, signaling she was ready.

"Go. They are waiting for you." He told her with tears in his eyes.

"I don't understand. You're coming too." She said confused.

"Only one of us can pass through. This was never meant for me." He told her.

"But...I only wanted this so we could both return to Avalon." She said, her voice cracking.

"Your destiny is on a different path to mine. It is my fate to live a mortal life."

"I don't want to leave you."

"You must. Once the ceremony begins you have to go through with it. The elders expect a soul. If they don't get his they will take yours." Aulfric could see her inner battle. Finally she hugged him.

"Goodbye." She whispered. "I will never forget you." She then kissed his cheek.

Merlin arrived just in time to see Sophia take Arthur by the hands and drag him into the middle of the lake.

"Ia bend dǽdon níwe. Cúðon gare íewe deahl sǽ áre. Sé áre. Ig bæþ deahl sǽ néah. Déaþ ór cwylþ óga 'wén. Flíete á. Dómdæg. Déaþ ór cwylþ óga him. An 'wén. Flíete á." Aulfric chanted.

"Dómdæg. Déaþ ór cwylþ óga him. An 'wén. Flíete á. Dómdæg. Déaþ ór cwylþ óga him, Arthur Pendragon." Just then Arthur's body fell backwards into the water.

He continued to chant. Merlin spotted Sophia's staff smiled. She felt her magic leave her as the staff flew towards her hand.

"Swilte, gold beorþ." She changed and a bolt of light hit Aulfric. He cried out causing Sophia to look at him. Just like that he exploded.

"Father! No! No!" Sophia cried and tried to run to the shore. Merlin aimed to staff at her and repeated the spell. Then a lightning bolt cause her to explode just like her father.

Merlin started to remove her jacket. Then she took off her shirt, knowing it would only weigh her dow.

Now left in her undergarments and pants she dove into the water.

After searching for a minuet or two she finally found him.

Merlin, Morgana, and Gaius were all waiting for Arthur to wake up. They were in the middle of speaking of the lake Avalon when Arthur groaned.

"What happened? Where am I?" He said opening his eyes. At first everything was blurry. He could see a figure leave the room, that kind off looked like Merlin. He blinked a couple of times and his vision started to focus. He could now see Gaius and Morgana standing over his bed.

"Can you remember anything?" Morgana asked worry clear on her face.

"Oh! Oh my head!" He moaned as he sat up. "There was a girl. Sophia, she...I asked my father something about her, I asked him..." He trailed off trying to remember. After a moment he gasped. "What was I thinking?"

"You weren't. Sophia enchanted you to love her. She planed on sacrificing you." Gaius told him handing him a glass of water.

"Thank you." He mumbled taking a sip. "How did I get back here? I don't remember anything after-" He froze and blushed.

"After what?" Morgana asked fighting back a smirk.

"After telling you and Merlin to leave." His voice cracked at the mention of Merlin. Morgana couldn't contain her smirk anymore. He remembered the kiss.

It was that moment that Merlin decided to walk back in with food.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Sire!" She said with a smile and put the food in front of him. His favorite. Beef stew.

For a moment he just stared at Merlin. The small blush on his face becoming much deeper.

"So how did I get back?" He said tearing his eyes off of Merlin.

"I went out and got you." Merlin said plainly.

"And how did you manage to fight two sorcerers. Alone?" Arthur asked in disbelief.

"Well, Aulfric was distracted... sacrificing you so it was way to stab him. And Sophia wasn't that powerful to she was easy as well." She said and suddenly she looked concerned.

"Are you feeling alright? I mean you were underwater for a long time." She asked and he just stared at her.

"Underwater? I mean I have a head ache and I'm sore but I'll live." He told her.

"Good. So eat up. You've been asleep all morning." She scolded him and went back to doing random little chores around the room.

"Gaius why don't we leave and let Arthur rest." Morgana said with a pointed look.

"I believe that I should stay-" He started but stopped at her look. Morgana nodded towards Merlin and Arthur. "No your right. We should let him rest." He said understanding.

"What happened between them?" Gaius asked once they were outside of the room.

"In a desperate attempt to free him of the enchantment, she kissed him. And it worked." She told him and walked away leaving a shocked Gaius standing there. Speechless.

Back in Arthur's chambers it was dead silent. Merlin continued her chores and Arthur ate his food. Arthur could feel the tension. He knew that he would have to address what happened.

Merlin however only felt awkward because she knew he was staring at her.

"You kissed me." He said so unexpected that Merlin jumped. She froze when he had processed what he had said.

"You remember that?" She said embarrassed.

"Why?" He asked ignoring her question.

"I don't know. I didn't know what to do. How to free you from the enchantment. So I did what made sense. I kissed you." She explained sitting in one of the chairs next to his bed.

"You think that I love you?" Arthur asked confused.

"Well, yes." She said and Arthur paled. "As a friend. I mean I would hope you do. Your probably my best friend Arthur and I hopped that our friend ship was stronger than her spell." She explained.

"It was." He said with a small sad smile on his face. "Our friendship." He said... disappointed?

"Well, did you enjoy your stew? I made it specially for you. And also your father wants to speak with you." She said picking up his tray.

"You made it?" He asked surprised. When she nodded her smiled. "It was lovely. Thank you."

"Your very welcome. Oh and if your father asks. You went on patrol the other day, and during the knighting ceremony you were with Lancelot and Ewan to fight bandits." She told him. When he nodded she smiled and left.

Arthur watched her leave and his smile fell. "Our friendship... friends. Great." He said sadly and fell back into his pillow.

Later that day Arthur stood before the court, feeling better and much fuller.

"When you failed to show up for patrol this morning, I feared you'd eloped with Sophia in a fit of passion." Uther said and chuckled.

"No. I apologize for my behavior while she was here. I was enchanted. I failed to show up this morning because she kidnapped me and tried to sacrifice me." He said and Uther's face became red.

"They enchanted you. Then they tried to sacrifice you! I will find them." Uther said and went to call for the knights. But Arthur stopped him

"There is no need. For once again my faithful maid Merlin, saved me." He said and turned to Merlin. Once Uther looked at Merlin he smiled.

"This is becoming a regular occurrence. You saving Arthur." He told her fondly.

"Its what any other person would do." She said and bowed her head.

"Don't be so modest." He told her. "Thank you." He said and nodded his head towards her. She smiled.

"You should go rest Arthur, you must be exhausted from being almost sacrificed." Uther told him and with that Arthur and Merlin left with a bow.

Later that night Merlin and Gaius were eating dinner when there was a knock at the door. Merlin stood to answer. When she opened the door to see Morgana she smiled.

"Morgana!" She said happily. "Please come in." She said moving over.

"I wanted to speak to you and Gaius." She said and walked up to their table and sat down.

"I want you to teach me about my _abilities_." She said finished quietly. "I don't want it to get out of control and your the only people I can trust." She said and tears showed in her eyes.

"Please. I'm begging you." She pleaded.

"I will help anyway I can." Merlin said immediately. Causing Morgana to look up shocked.

"Like I told you, I was born with my abilities. In Cendreds kingdom magic was legal but heavily looked down upon because of Uther and his out look on magic. I grew up alone and scared of myself. I had no one to teach me and hold my hand and lead me. My whole life I thought of myself as a monster. But then I came here. And found Gaius, and you and Ewan and Lance. I found a place where I wasn't a monster." Merlin could feel the tears in her eyes. She recomposed herself and continued. "I know what it's like. To be alone. And I would let anyone else go through that pain. And I certainly couldn't sit by and watch." She said and smiled.

"I promise you Morgana you are not alone." She finished.

"I would be honored to teach you Morgana. Though my knowledge on seeing is very limited." Gaius said. Morgana smiled and tears fell from her eyes.

"Thank you."

 **Alright. Again I know I made some major changes in this episode but I don't want Morgana to be evil. She will have moral issues. But yeah. If you have any suggestions for where this story goes. Please let me know.**

 **So I hoped you enjoyed.**

 **BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Beginning Of End

**This one is really short. I didn't realize.**

It turns out that Morgana is a very good study buddy. Together Merlin and Morgana are both learning everything there is to learn about Seers. Merlin, Morgana, Ewan, and Lancelot have started to meet in the woods to speak. Morgana would bring her books to read while Merlin and the knights practiced fighting. Well more like it was Merlin just sitting there with Morgana reading while Ewan and Lancelot got knocked back by Merlins spells.

Merlin and Morgana were walking to the stables to go to the woods when Merlin heard a child screaming for help.

Merlin froze. She quickly searched around for the child. After a moment she noticed Morgana doing the same.

"Did you hear it too?" Merlin asked her and Morgana nodded. Together that ran. Finally they entered the main square to see a small boy hiding behind a pillar.

Morgana went to run towards the boy but Merlin stopped her. She turned to the servant in confusion.

"Do you want to get excused?!" Merlin scolded. "There are guards everywhere. We have to wait until no one is around." Morgana thought for a moment then nodded.

They both turned to see the small child being picked up by the guards struggling. "No stop! I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do whatever I did! I'm sorry!" He cried and Morgana had to tear her eyes away.

 _'Emrys! HELP ME!'_ They both heard the child scream in their mind.

"The Druid was only in Camelot to collect supplies. They meant no harm. Is it necessary to execute them?" Arthur asked unsure.

"Absolutely necessary. Those who use magic cannot be tolerated." Urged said coldly.

"The Druids are a peaceful people." Arthur explained.

"Given the chance, they would return magic to the kingdom. They preach peace, but conspire against me. We cannot appear weak." He told his son with a pointed look.

"Showing mercy can be a sign of strength." Arthur said confused.

"Our enemies will not see it that way. We have a responsibility to protect this kingdom. Executing the Druid will send out a clear message. Find the boy. Search every inch of the city." Uthur said and Arthur nodded sadly.

That night Merlin lead Morgana deep down in the dungeons.

"Why are we down here again?" Morgana asked nervously.

"I just think that one, it's time you meet someone. And two, he can help us with saving the boy." Merlin explained while still leading Morgana.

When they reached the Dragons cave Morgana was very worried by now. As they walked up to the ledge Morganas face pales.

"Are we? Are we going to see what I think we are?" She asked worriedly. They both could head wings flapping in the distance and Merlin smirked.

"That depends Mi'Lady." Kilgharrah said landing. "What were you expecting?" He asked sarcastically.

"Your the dragon!" She said and stared in awe. "Your much less scary than I had imagined." She examined out loud.

"No doubt you're here about the Druid boy." Kilaharrah asked.

"How did you know?" Morgana asked.

"Like the both of you, I hear him speak."

"Who is Emrys?" Merlin asked him.

"It is your name." Both Morgana and Merlin looked confused.

"I'm pretty sure my name's Merlin." She replied sarcastically.

"You have many names." The girls looked at each other.

"Do I? How does the boy know who we am? We've never even met any Druids." Morgana asked.

"There is much written about you Merlin that you have yet to read." He replied with a proud smile. But soon it turned into a scowl. "You should not protect this boy."

"Why? He has magic. He's just like me." She told him confused.

"You and the boy are as different as day and night." He said angrily.

"What do you mean?" Morgana asked wanting to roll her eyes, irritated by his answers.

"If the boy lives, you cannot fulfil your destiny."

"What's he got to do with my destiny? You said it's my destiny to protect Arthur." She asked and froze. "You're telling me that little boy is going to kill Arthur?"

"It seems that is up to you."

"No. You can't know that for certain." Morgana denied.

"You have it in your power to prevent a great evil. You must let the boy die." He told them and flew off.

The next day in the woods with Lance and Ewan, Merlin and Morgana told them what happened.

"How come we didn't get to meet a dragon?" Ewan asked jealous.

"Stick on task. That boy is going to kill Arthur?" Lancelot asked still not believing them.

"It would seem. I of all people don't want to kill the boy. But if it saves Arthur..." Merlin told them all and Morgana looked appalled.

"You would let an innocent boy die?" She asked.

"Well. If we let that boy kill Arthur,Uther would start the second purge. We all know it. And if it's after Uther dies why would his successor let magic back into the kingdom if a Druid killed the last king. In the long run... it could save hundreds of more lives." Merlin explained.

"She makes a point Morgana." Lancelot said after a moment.

"I don't want to just sit back and watch. But, how could I do something knowing that it will kill Arthur in the future?" Merlin urged her argument.

"I can believe this." She said giving up.

The next day the four of them watched from Morgana's window as the boy and they other Druid were brought out and forced on there hands and knees.

"People of Camelot, the man and child before you are guilty of using enchantments and magic. Under our law, the sentence for this crime is death. Let this serve as a warning to your people." They watched Uther address the crowd.

"You have let your fear of magic turn to hate. I pity you." The man said and was silenced by the guard.

"I can't watch this." Morgana said abruptly, leaving them to sit on her bed.

Merlin watched with tears in her eyes. As if he could feel it the boy looked up at her.

 _'Will it hurt?'_ He asked her telepathically.

 _'No. I'll make sure it doesn't.'_ She shook her head and responded immediately.

 _'Will it hurt my father?'_ He asked again.

 _'No. I'll make sure it doesn't hurt him either. What is your name?'_ She responded.

 _'Mordred.'_ He said then after a pause he continued. _'Emrys I'm scared. So is my father. He pretended he isn't ... but he is.'_ He said sadly.

 _'There is nothing to be scared about Mordred. I promise you. You'll close your eyes and once you open them you'll be with your father in a better place. A place where you can use magic and don't have to live in fear.'_ She watched as a smile crossed his face.

 _'Promise?'_ He asked closing his eyes as Uther let his hand rise.

 _'I promise Mordred.'_ That was the last thing he heard before his body went numb. And then nothing.

Merlins eyes faded back to blue with tears in them. She turned to the knights to see they had tears in their eyes as well.

The three of them heard a sob. They all turned to see Morgana crying. "I heard you Merlin." Was all she could say.

Merlin hurried over to her crying friend and hugged her. Letting some of her own tears fall as well. The knights walked over slowly and Lance put a hand on Merlins arm while Ewan put his hand on Morgana's.

They were silent after that.

Arthur couldn't stand it. He watched as the small boy and the man, assumed father and son, were forced to the ground. He couldn't really comprehend what his father said. Probably something about the evils of magic or something along those lines.

The little boy suddenly looked up. His face was full of fear. His eyes were red and puffy, as if he had cried all night. And Arthur wouldn't be surprised if he did, grown men were known to cry at the face of death.

Arthur thought he was hearing things when he heard a small child speak in his head. _'Will it hurt?'_

He stared at the child for a moment before he heard a woman's voice respond. _'No. I'll make sure it doesn't.'_

' _Will it hurt my father?'_ The boy asked again.

 _'No. I'll make sure it doesn't hurt him either. What is your name?'_ The woman asked.

 _'Mordred.'_ Arthur heard the boy say then continue. _'Emrys I'm scared. So is my father. He pretended he isn't ... but he is.'_ Arthur eyes geared up hearing the fear in the boys voice.

 _'There is nothing to be scared about Mordred. I promise you. You'll close your eyes and once you open them you'll be with your father in a better place. A place where you can use magic and you won't have to live in fear.'_ He watched as a smile crossed the child's face.

 _'Promise?'_ He asked closing his eyes as Uther let his hand rise. Arthur watched as Uther's hand went down and the last thing he heard between the two was the woman's whisper.

 _'I promise Mordred.'_ And then they both glowed golden as the axe went down. Their heads fell into the baskets, but the crowd was still in chaos.

"They used magic!"

"Are they still alive?"

"Are they just illusions?"

Arthur could hear the people's question. Just as his father went to command the guards Arthur stopped him.

"It made their deaths painless." His father just looked at him confused.

"Who would you know Arthur?" His father asked.

"You didn't hear them? The boy and a-" He froze when he looked up to where the boy was looking, straight at Morgana's bedroom.

"And a what?" Uther asked expectingly.

"A man, I assumed it was the boys father. The boy asked if it would hurt and the man said he would make sure it didn't." Arthur told him.

"Are you sure?" Uther asked noting his hesitation. Arthur nodded and looked back at Morgana's bedroom window.

Arthur walked towards Morgana's chambers to see Lancelot and Ewan leaving.

"What were you two doing in there?" Arthur asked them.

"We were watching the execution. We wanted to be there for the girls."

"Have any of you seen Gwen recently?" Arthur asked after a moment.

"She's taking care of her father. He sprained his ankle." Lancelot said quickly then blushed.

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow at training." Arthur bid them farewell and knocked on Morgana's door.

After a moment he heard a soft 'come in'. Arthur opened the door to see Morgana and Merlin both standing there. Morgana's face was red and puffy, as if she'd been sobbing. Merlins eyes were red but it looked as if she had relaxed earlier.

"Oh it's just you." Morgana said and Merlin went back next to Morgana and hugged her.

"He was just a boy." Morgana said quietly.

"Did you hear it too?" Arthur asked and both Merlin and Morgana paled.

"Hear what?" Merlin asked, her voice oddly an octave higher than normal.

"The boy and a woman. They were speaking to each other in each other's mind. I don't know how but I heard it." He told them.

"Oh. We heard that too. It was so sad. He was so scared." Merlin said her eyes filling up with tears once more.

"Well. I'm going to sleep now. It's been a long day. I'll see you tomorrow. Merlin. Morgana." He said and left the room.

 **Once again I'm sorry this is really short. It's just I was thinking about how Morgana knows about Merlin and her destiny so why wouldn't she tell Morgana about Mordred. And that lead to why would they let him live I figured this would be a better solution.**

 **Anyway I hoped you enjoyed! If you have any suggestions on characters or things like that please tell me. And if there are any grammar mistakes please tell me, it's hard to edit your own work.**

 **Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9: Excalibur

Something was wrong. Merlin knew it. How did she know it? Because nothing was wrong! Everything was perfect.

Merlin and Morgana studies on Seers were going incredibly well. Lancelot and Ewan's training against magic users was getting better. And today was Arthur coronation as crowned prince.

Merlin was in Arthur's chambers watching with an amused smirk as Arthur paced back and forth practicing his speech for the coordination.

He was practically shaking he was so nervous.

"Alright. Come here." He froze and looked at her as she walked up to him and grabbed his hands. She put his hand on her hip and put her hand in his shoulder. And together they started to waltz around the room.

"What are we doing?" Arthur asked.

"Whenever me and my mom got into a fight, once we made up we would dance. Nothing impartial. It wasn't really a waltz like this. Just dancing . It helped. It made me smile." She explained as she and Arthur twirled around the room.

"So why are we doing it?" He picked Merlin up and placed her on the floor once more.

"To distract you." She said simply.

"Merlin I was wondering. Tonight. Would you, I mean if your uncomfortable with it you don't have to. But-" Arthur rambled.

"Arthur!" Merlin said making him stop. He looked at her and chuckled.

"Right. Sorry. I would like for you to be my first dance as crowned prince." He told her. She was shocked. So much that she froze and stopped there dance.

"Like I said you don't have too-" He started but once again she cut him off.

"Why me? Isn't it supposed to be with like Morgana or something." She asked still not really processing. Arthur looked at the floor.

"Normally, a crowned princes first dance is with his mother. But she's not really around. So I get to chose who I want. Most people are expecting me to dance with Morgana but... I love Morgana. Of course. I mean she is like a sister to me. But you Merlin, are my best friend and this is one of the biggest moments of my life. After my actual coronation as King and my wedding. I want you to be there with me as my friend and not my servant." Arthur finally finished. He looked up to see her smiling.

"I would be honored." She said happily and hugged him. "You my best friend too." She whispered fondly in his ear.

-  
Once Morgana heard Merlin was his first dance partner she flipped.

"Oh My Stars we have to get you ready!" Morgana screamed. Merlin heard a chuckle behind her. She turned to see Arthur there leaning against the corridor wall, arms crossed and an amused smile.

"See what you've done!" She called out to him as Morgana started to drag her away. She glared as he started to laugh.

Morgana threw her into her chambers and shut the door, which was quite loud. Gwen jumped at least a foot into the air.

"You two scared me." Gwen joked laughing with them.

"Gwen! Guess who was chosen for Arthur's first dance as crowned prince." Morgana said and Gwen smiled confusion on her face.

"Congratulations Morgana." She said and looked at Merlin.

"Not me silly. Merlin!" Gwen instantly perked up.

"Oh I knew he would ask you!" Gwen said smiling but then realized. "You have to look perfect! We only have three hours!" Gwen said and started to grab dresses.

"It will take more than three hours?" Merlin asked worriedly.

"Well. Yes." Morgana said as if it were obvious.

"Great." Merlin mumbled as they began.

As Arthur walked down the aisle he kept his head held high and his eyes on his father. Uther had the biggest smile Merlin had ever seen. Yes, she's only been here for a couple of months, but still. When Arthur reached his father he knelt on the floor.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of this kingdom and its dominions according to the statutes, customs and laws laid down by your forebears?" Uther booming voice said.

"I do, Sire." Arthur replied softly, probably because he couldn't form anything louder.

"Do you promise to exercise mercy and justice in your deeds and judgments?" Uther asked and Merlin snorted in her head. Uther had to do this and promised to be fair and just. Just tell that to any magic user.

"I do, Sire." Arthur said gaining confidence.

"And do you swear allegiance to Camelot, now and for as long as you shall live?" Uther asked the final question beginning Arthur pledge.

"I, Arthur Pendragon, do pledge life and limb to your service and to the protection of the kingdom and its peoples." Arthur looked up at his father and smiled.

"Now being of age and heir apparent, from henceforth, you shall be Crown Prince of Camelot." Uther replied looking down at his son in joy.

He placed the crown on his head and the crown erupted in applause.

"So how does it feel to be servant to the Crown Prince of Camelot?" Gwen asked teasingly.

"Washing his royal socks will be even more of a privilege." She joked.

"You're proud of him, really. Even though you complain about him constantly." Gwen told her and they both looked at Arthur, who was talking to Ewan and Leon.

"Those socks are very clean! Of course I'm proud of them." Merlin said and Gwen laughed.

Arthur turned to walk over to them but froze at what he saw. Merlin.

She looked like a goddess. Her hair was up on her hair in a messy bun. And she had a gold and blue beaded crown around her head. And her dress.

It was a light blue, his favorite color. It had sleeves. And the straps were connected at the top with metal. Then around her waits was a golden belt.

Arthur walked up to Merlin ad Gwen still gob smacked.

"Merlin you look... like a Goddess." Arthur told her in awe. Gwen smirked as Merlin blushed.

"Thank you. Crowned Prince." She said thankful and teasingly.

"It all feels sort of surreal." Arthur said.

People were beginning to get antsy. They all wanted to dance. But Arthur had to dance first.

"Are you ready Merlin?" Arthur asked grabbing her hands. Merlin nodded and smiled as Arthur lead her to the middle of the dance floor.

Merlin could feel all of the nobles faces. Looking in confusion and disgust.

She didn't dare look at Uthers face. She kept her gaze on the floor as Arthur and her got into position.

"Your going to do fine. Relax Merlin." Arthur told her quietly.

"It's not that. It's just... I can feel the looks of disgust on their faces. I don't know how but I do." She whispered back.

"Well. At least my fathers smiling." He said and Merlin looked up in shock.

"He is?" She asked in disbelief. Arthur nodded and she chuckled

"I thought that he of all people would have hated this." She told him.

"As did I." He told her. The music had gotten no farther than a couple of notes when the windows shattered.

People ran and screamed as a man on a horse charged in wearing black armor.

Arthur put his arm around Merlin who started to fall. "I'm fine." She told him as he helped her stand together they stood tall and watched the knight. Arthur with his sword in hand.

"What in the devil's name?" Merlin heard Uther cry.

The Black Knight walked up to Arthur. Both Merlin and Arthur felt his cold dead air about him.

"Arthur." She whispered.

"I feel it too." He told her and held her hand as the Knight stood just before him.

The knight threw his gauntlet down. The crowd gasped, but Merlin and Arthur stood there as if it never happened. Finally Arthur put away his sword. And went to pick up the gauntlet. He was just about to touch it when another knight ran in and picked it up.

"I, Sir Owain, accept your challenge." The other knight, Owain said wth confidence.

"Single combat. Noon tomorrow. Till the death." He said and Owain paled but nodded. With that the black knight left.

"Have you ever seen this Black Knight before?" Merlin asked Arthur who stood there staring at Owain shocked.

"I don't believe so." Arthur finally looking at her. Gaius walked over to Merlin to see if she was alright.

"I'm fine. You didn't recognize his crest?" She asked them both and Gaius turned.

"Crest?" He asked.

"Which house is it?" Merlin clarified.

"I'm not sure. I didn't see it that clearly." The three started to walk to Gaius and Merlins chambers

"But he's not someone you'd forget in a hurry, is he?" Arthur told him.

"No. He is not." He said thinking.

"Then what's he doing here?" She asked him and herself at the same time.

"Arthur, Merlin, your faith in my all-seeing knowledge is both touching and wholly misplaced. Maybe if you've finished your work, you could go to bed and leave me to finish mine." Gains snapped.

"Merlin. Your bleeding." Arthur said in a panic. Merlin looked up at him confused.

"Bleeding?" She asked him and he pointed to her stomach... where there was a blood stain.

"Morgana's gonna kill me!" She said after staring at it for a moment. Now that she saw it she could feel it. Once they reached Gaius's chambers Arthur left so Gaius could work.

Arthur, Gwen and Morgana were all standing in Morgana's chambers.

"He shouldn't have picked up the gauntlet!" Arthur told them.

"So put an end to it." Morgana told him.

"The challenge has been taken up. The fight cannot be stopped." Arthur told them sadly.

"Then fight in his place." Morgana pushed.

"I can't." He said angrily.

"Why not?" Morgana said taken aback at his yell.

"Owain picked up the gauntlet. Owain is the one who must fight. That's the Knight's Code. He knew that." Arthur told her calming down.

"What can you do about it?" Morgana asked him.

"I don't know."

Gaius walked into the archives praying he was wrong.

When Geoffrey saw him he let out a sigh of relief. "Gaius. Thank God."

"You know why I'm here?" Gains asled knowing he would.

"The Black Knight." Geoffrey said solemnly.

"So it is he?" He asked.

"You saw his crest?" Geoffrey asked avoiding the question.

"Have you confirmed it?" Fails asked getting to the point.

"It is the crest of Tristan de Bois." Both men looked at each other confused.

"And he is the only knight ever to have carried such a crest?" He asked just to make sure.

"Yes. According to the records." Just at that moment Uther walked in. His sword at his side.

"Explain." Was all he said.

"Tristan is the only one to have ever beat the crest." Geoffrey said.

"Dead men do not return." Uther told them.

"Well Sire. He might not be alive." Gains said and both men looked at him.

"What?" Uther asked.

"What I mean is that it could be a wraith." Gaius clarified and Geoffrey nodded in agreement.

"Yes that would make sense." Geoffrey said in thought.

"What is a wraith?" Uther asked them both.

"The spirit of a dead man conjured from the grave." Gaius told him.

"Sorcery." Uther spit out. Both men nodded.

-  
That night Gaius went to the magical four. As Gaius liked to call them in his own mind. Ewan, Lancelot, Morgana and of course, Merlin.

"So wait. Arthur uncle and Uther fought each other to the death. Uther won killing Arthur's uncle. Now back from the dead is Arthur's uncle?" Merlin recapped.

"Well- yes actually." Gains told them.

"So if mister six feet under is dead how come he's outside in the court yard right now. And not 6 feet under." Ewan said.

It's a wraith." He told them.

"A what?" Lancelot asked.

"It's a spirit brought back by magic. For the magic users to use like puppets." Ewan told them. They all stared at him.

"What?" He asked them confused. "I read too."

"Anyway. Yes Ewan is right. It's a spirit that is used as a puppet for powerful sorcerers." Gaius told them still eyeing Ewan oddly.

"How do we kill it?" Morgana asked.

"We can't." Ewan said sadly.

"What do you mean we can?" Morgana asked.

"He's already dead." Merlin realized.

"So what do we do? Owain is going to die." Lancelot asked.

"We need a weapon forged in the breath of a dragon." Gaius told them.

"Can we meet the dragon now?!" Ewan asked standing.

"Please?" Lancelot asked giving the girls their puppy dog look.

"I guess." Merlin teased.

Merlin knocked on Gwen's door. When Gwen opened the door she looked tired.

"Merlin?" She asked confused. When she saw the other three she looked even more confused.

"We need your best sword." Lancelot said.

"What? Why?!" She asked as they barged into her house.

"Please Gwen. We can't tell you." Morgana told her.

"Why not?" Gwen asked hurt.

"It's illegal." Merlin told her shortly.

"Illegal? What on earth are you four doing?" Gwen asked.

"Well. So say it shortly the black knight is Arthur's dead uncle being used like a puppet by an evil sorceress. Since he's already dead we need a sword that can kill the dead." Merlin told her quickly.

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"That's the illegal part." Ewan joked.

"Please Gwen. I promise I will tell you everything after the black knight is gone. But I need you to trust us." Merlin begged.

Gwen looked at them all. Then she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Fine. My fathers going to kill me." She mumbled.

Gwen walked over to a chest. Inside the chest was a sword case.

"This is my father best sword. Said it was his prize possession. I swear if this isn't important I will kill you all." She warned. They all nodded and left.

"Thank you Guinevere." Lancelot said warmly and gave her a kiss. Gwen smiled into the kiss.

"Your welcome. Be careful." She told him. Once Lancelot was outside they all looked at him and he blushed.

"Lets go meet the dragon!" Ewan whispered excitedly.

By the time that the four of them were at the entrance of the cave the knights were bouncing with excitement.

"Relax you two." Merlin teased.

"We can't! It's a dragon Merlin! A bloody dragon!" Ewan replied. Merlin rolled her eyes but smiled at their enthusiasm.

When they walked into the cave they noticed that the ledge was too small. Merlins eyes flashed gold as more rocks flew up and connects to the ledge making it more of a platform.

"Merlin! Morgana!" The dragon said happily, seeing his visitors. Both girls nodded their heads. The dragon noticed the two knights and smiled even more.

"Sirs Lancelot and Ewan. It is a pleasure." They were so much in shock that they could only nod.

"Do you know why we are here?" Merlin asked him growing serious.

"It may surprise you, Merlin, but my knowledge of your life is not universal." Kilgharrah answered sarcastically.

"It's to do with Arthur. His life's in danger. He will die, unless I can make a weapon that will kill the dead." She said and showed him the sword.

"You want me to burn the sword." He said knowingly.

"I only know that it is the only thing that can stop him." Morgana told him.

"Who?" He asked.

"Arthur's Uncle. Tristian." Merlin told him and he looked at them both.

"Alright. But know that Arthur is the only one to wield this sword. And you must bring it back to me once you are done." He warned and the four of them nodded.

Merlin used her magic to lift the sword up to his level.

Kilgharrah blew fire on the sword. The four turned away for it was too hot and too bright to see. When they all looked back they saw a sword with a gorgeous golden glow.

"Thank you Kilgharrah." Merlin told him as they left.

They all agreed that giving Arthur the sword could wait after some sleep.

The next morning around an hour or two before dawn Merlin and Morgana walked into Arthurs chambers with the sword in hand.

"Rise and Shine!" Merlin called waking him up and opening the curtains.

"Early." He mumble his face still in his pillows. "Fired."

"Arthur we need to talk." Morgana told him. Arthur sat up confused hearing the ward.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked her then looked at Merlin. "What's she doing in here?" His head obviously not awake enough to make sense.

"We need to talk." She told him.

"Today Owain is going to fight the black knight and die. The knight is a wraith. A spirt brought back to life using powerful magic. And the only thing that can kill it is this sword." Merlin told him showing him the sword. He picked it up and inspected it.

"Why is this the only thing that can kill it?" Arthur asked them. He noticed Morgana's face pale as she failed to come up with an excuse.

"You just have to trust us." Merlin told him. They stared at each other intently for a couple of moments.

"It's enchanted." He stated.

"Maybe. We can't tell you who and where." Merlin told him and took a step forward.

"So. Will you kill the wraith?" She asked him only a couple of inches away from his face.

His eyes flickered towards her mouth and back at her eyes. "Why me?"

"The deal was they enchant the sword. You are the only one allowed to use it, and we have to bring it right back." She told him and leaned in a tiny bit.

Arthur could feel her breath. "When?" Was all he could say without his voice cracking.

"Now." She told him. Still staring right into his eyes.

They stared at each other for a moment before he sighed. "Fine." He said stepping back.

Once he was away from her he could finally breath again. Merlin smiled and walked out of the door, knowing they would follow.

Arthur stood there to recollect himself for a moment when he heard a cough. He slowly looked up to see Morgana looking at him knowingly.

"Shut up." He told her and marched off after Merlin. Morgana in his trail.

Without armor, Arthur charged into the middle of the square. He stood tall and waited for the knight to move. It never did. Arthur went to attack and, as if faster than light, the knight was suddenly fighting back.

They fought for a minute until Arthur finally got a good stab on him. The wraith exploded and caused them all to flinch back seeing the sparks.

Merlin ran up to him and patted his back. "You did it!" She said happily.

Arthur nodded staring at where the knight once stood. "I'll see you at dawn."

He walked off and went back to sleep. Merlin and Morgana happily did the same.

When Merlin actually woke Arthur up he was much less grumpy. He got up with a smile and quickly got changed for the day. As he walked out from behind the changing screen he noticed Merlins stare.

"What?" He asked and she snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him.

"Oh. It's just. Your wearing the necklace." She said pointing towards his neck smiling.

He looked down at the charm on the leather cord. "I never took it off." He told her and smiled.

She quickly went back to picking up random items that Arthur had thrown in the floor. Arthur watched, from his seat in front of his breakfast, as Merlin bustled around the room. His head propped up by one of his arms. He smiled slightly as she started to hum a random song as she worked.

It amazed Arthur how perfect she looked.

With her trousers and red shirt. And that stupid little blue scarf. Her hair was half up. The front of her hair being pulled back and tied with a ribbon.

Still, she looked almost unreal. The way her eyes sparkled and the way her smile made the entire world brighter. The way she held her head up like she was a princess. The way she gracefully and clumsily walked. She was clumsy and would normally trip over random things around the room. But it was just intriguing to watch.

And don't get him started on her personality. She was daring. Never cared about status. She always treated people as an equal. She was witty. She had the sharpest wit he had ever seen. And the fasted wit. She could come up with a come back with in a millisecond. She was smart. She understood things that most peasants couldn't. Not to mention she could read and write. Sometching not many people could do. Let alone a servant.

And her heart. Her heart was huge. She was so loving and caring and just kind. She was generous. She would help anyone who asked. Even if she didn't know how she would do whatever possible to help.

She was perfect. Absolutely and positively perfect. And that's why he-

"Arthur!" He heard her shout. Snapping out of his thoughts his head quickly shot up at her. He gave her a questioning and worried look.

"Are you alright? You've been staring off into nothing for a couple of minutes." She told him. He shook his head to recompose himself and smiled at her.

"Yes. I'm fine." She nodded still looking at him unsure.

 _Why he what? And that why I what?_ He thought to himself.

The rest of the day he was able to push away his questions for himself. Every once and a while he would find himself watching Merlin. He would quickly shake his head and go back to whatever he had been doing.

It was almost sunset when Gwen walked into his chambers and stood there. He looked up at her and waited for her to say something. When she didn't he did.

"Yes Gwen?" Arthur asked looking her up and down.

"Merlin wants you in the royal garden sire." She said quickly and left. Arthur looked out the window confused. It was almost dark. What could she want?

Once he walked out there he noticed that there were a group of musicians. The same musicians that play at feasts and things like that. Then he noticed her.

Merlin.

She was in her normal clothes. Red shirt, blue scarf, and black trousers. But something about the light made her looks like she was glowing.

"What's all this?" He asked once he got to her.

"Well. I do believed that I was promised a dance. Sir, Crowned Prince of Camelot." She told him teasingly.

Just then the music started to play and together that dance. They glided around the garden and joked along the way. What neither of them noticed was the figure watching from a window in the castle. Disgusted by what they saw.

 **Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. If there are any typos/mistakes do not be afraid to tell me. If there are any suggestions on anything really I will gladly take them.**

 **Bye!**? ? ?


	10. Chapter 10: The Moment Of Truth

Something was wrong with Arthur. What? Merlin had no idea. But something was wrong. Suddenly he became cold and started to distance himself from her. And it worried her.

They were supposed to be best friends and here he goes distancing himself.

The others were well. Lancelot was as curious as ever. Ewan was as carefree as ever. Morgana was as knowledge seeking as ever. Even Leon, who for some reason distanced himself from Merlin for a while, was speaking with her again. He hadn't done it on purpose, their schedule just never matched.

But Gwen was starting to realize something was going on. She'd been suspicious for weeks, when the four of them went to her and asked for a sword. Merlin wasn't entirely sure whether or not she should tell Gwen about her magic.

But other than that Gwen was fine.

Merlin thought over all of this as she was getting water for Gaius. Once she was done she stood and picked up the bucket. She turned and started walking towards the castle when she saw her mother.

She was a brunette woman who was around 5' 9 or 5'10 with piercing blue eyes.

"Mother?" She said happily and ran to her mother, bucket forgotten.

"Merlin!" Her mother cried seeing her daughter. They went to hug but Merlin noticed a large bruise on around her mothers eyes.

"What happened?" She asked. And when her mother didn't respond she got angry. "Who did this to you?!"

"Merlin can we at lest go to your chambers and sit I have been walking all day." Her mother stalled. Merlin nodded, knowing that she was stalling, and walked them to her and Gaius's chambers.

When they got there Gaius had his back to the door, working on another one of his experiments.

"Have you got the water?" He asked known it was her.

Merlin smiled. "No, but I got something better."

Gaius turned around confused to see Hunith.

"Hunith!" He said fondly and hugged her. "It's wonderful to see you again."

When she pulled back from the hug he saw her face. "What happened to your eye?" He asked leading her to a chair.

"That's why I'm here." She told him and gestured for them to sit down. Gaius and Hunith sat and Merlin got them all tea.

"Thank you." Her mother whispered taking the cup. Merlin sat next to her mother and held her hand.

"Now tell me what happened." Merlin said. Her mother took a deep breath, to ready herself, and opened her mouth to be cut off by a familiar cry.

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled barging into Gaius's main room. When he saw Hunith he froze. "Oh I apologize Gaius I didn't realize you had a patient."

Arthur smiled sheepishly and looked at Merlin. Then his eyes traveled down her arm to see she was holding hands with the woman.

"Merlin. Your late." Arthur said plainly.

"I'm sorry Sire. But I cannot come in to work today." Merlin said standing up.

"And why not?" He asked challengingly and stood right in front of her.

"Well, my mother did just show up. And it's not like it hasn't been months since I have seen her." She told him, her normal sarcastic venom dripping in her voice.

"Your mother?" He asked. He suddenly felt nervous. Though he didn't know why. Why would he be nervous about meeting Merlins mother?

He ignored the sudden flash of nerves and looked at the woman. They had the same smile, and eyes, and nose. The definitely looked related.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss..." Arthur dragged out, implying he wanted her name. He held out his hand.

"Hunith." She said kindly and shook his hand.

"Miss Hunith. I'm Arthur." He introduced and smiled kindly at her. Merlin just watched confused. Why was he nice to her mother but not to her?

"So you are the famous Arthur?" She said and smiled brightly.

Arthur raised his eyebrows and glanced at Merlin. The he looked back at Hunith. "Famous?"

"Yes. Merlin writes about you all the time." She said and Merlin could feel her face become red with embarrassment.

"And awful things I assume." He joked and glared at Merlin. Which only confused her more. So now he was joking with her.

"In the beginning yes. But now it is mostly good things." She said as she sat back down. Merlin turned around and started to clean the dishes and things Gaius had used for his experiments. She could feel Arthur's gaze on her.

"What brings you to Camelot?" He asked and suddenly the room went stiff.

"I need Merlins help back home." She said and Merlin turned and looked at her.

Arthur frowned at the word home. Wasn't she home already.

"What do you need?" Merlin asked completely forgetting Arthur.

"Well, I need your talents in farming." Her mother emphasized the word talents, meaning her magic. "Kanen is back. He has demanded all of the villages food and we are going to need all the help we can to regrow our food before winter." Her mother explained.

"Is that who hit you? That dirty little weasel!" Merlin said angrily standing. Arthur, surprised at her outburst, looked at Hunith face and noticed the huge bruise around her eye.

"I can get you an audience with the king." Arthur said suddenly.

Merlin and Hunith and Gaius, who had been oddly silent for most of the conversation making a paste for her eye, looked at him shocked.

"Would you?" Merlin asked hopeful.

"I can't imagine he wouldn't help. Maybe he can send some supplies or maybe even a handful of men who want to help. I'm sure you already have a handful of knights at your ready Merlin." Arthur said half teasing but half serious.

"What does that mean?" Her mother asked confused.

"Don't you remember the knights I am friends with. Leon, Ewan, and Lancelot?" She asked and her mother nodded suddenly remembering.

"Yes. I remember." Then a pause. "Would they help?" She asked.

"Definitely." Merlin said nodding. She looked at Arthur and he suddenly looked away from her. Was he staring?

Arthur smiled and stood. "I'll go and do that now." He then started walking towards the door.

"How are you going to get the audience?" Hunith asked him just before he was out the door.

"Well, I think he'll listen to me. I am his son after all." He said and left. Hunith glared at her daughter. Who just gave her a confused look.

"Why didn't you tell me you were courting the prince?!" Her mother snapped and playfully hit her multiple times.

"Courting! Where did you get that idea?" Merlin asked almost outraged.

"I just assumed. The way you spoke about him in your letters." Hunith said. Merlin rolled her eyes. And soon the two women got into their womanly gossip.

Gaius rolled his eyes. Like Mother like Daughter.

Merlin enjoyed talking to her mother. It was as if they were never apart. They spoke of her life in Camelot. Of her job. Her friends. Merlin was dreading telling her about Morgana and the knights. But luckily the saved her the pain when Morgana burst in. Lancelot and Ewan behind her.

"Arthur told me your mother was here and I had to meet her." Morgana said flatly and walked up to Merlin.

"Hello to you too Morgana." She said dryly and Morgana glared at her as she grabbed a chair.

"We also wanted to meet your mother." Ewan said as the others walked in and grabbed their own chairs.

Merlin laughed as her mother sent her a confused and questioning glance.

"They're normally a lot worse." Merlin said and giggled as she was met with a round of offended noises.

"I'm not that bad." Morgana said sitting down next to Merlin.

"Yes. Yes you are." The other three said together and Morgana playfully hit Merlins arm.

"Hey! Why am I the only one being attacked?!" She asked.

"Because. Your next to me." Morgana said and smiled at her sweetly.

"Whatever." Merlin mumbled rolling her eyes. Then she looked at her mother and smiled. "This is my mother. Mother this is-" She tried to introduce but was cut off by her mother.

"I think I can guess. Alright let's see." Hunith said and stood up. Looking at the semicircle of young adults. She looked at Morgana. "Morgana."

Then she looked at the boys. "Your Ewan. I can tell." She said patting Ewan on the head.

"Then that makes you Lancelot." Hunith said smiling at the knight.

"Indeed it does. It is an honor to meet you." Lancelot said and shook her hand.

"The pleasure is is mine." She said politely and sat back down, slightly proud of herself.

"So what brings you to Camelot?" Ewan asked.

"Well..." Her mother started but Merlin cut in.

"Bandits attaked my home village. Ealdor. And she needs me to use my magic to stop them." She said, forgetting her mother didn't know they knew.

"MERLIN!" Her mother said shocked. Merlin looked at her confused.

"What?" She asked then realized. "Oh. They know. They've known for a while." She explained. Her mother slightly relaxed but not entirely.

"You told them." Her mother accused.

"No. I found out a week or two after she arrived in Camelot." Morgana said.

"And we found out when she saved us from the Griffin." Lancelot said.

Her mother looked at them and back at Merlin. "You trust them?"

"With my life." Merlin was dead serious.

"We could help." Ewan said suddenly. "We would gladly go. And I'm sure that Leon would too. And we even have a blacksmith. Gwen."

"And I can get you an audience with Uther. See if he can spare some men." Morgana said.

"Arthur already is." Merlin said kind of coldly.

"What's wrong with Arthur?" Hunith asked noticing the coldness.

"It's just... he's been sort of cold lately." She told her mother.

"But I thought he was lovely."

"That was just an act. Lately he's been... I don't know. Distant." She said and looked up.

"Come on mother. Let's go to Gwens and see if we can borrow some swords and armor." Merlin changed the subject standing.

Merlin and Hunith were walking towards Gwens house when a call stopped them.

"Merlin!" Both women turned to see Uther and a knight walking their way.

"Sire." Merlin greeted and did a small curtsy, her mother doing the same.

"Have you seen Arthur? He never showed up for lunch."

"Well, Sire. You and I both know that without me wouldn't be able to find his head if it weren't attached to him." She joked. Hunith stared wide eyed at her daughter. Joking with the king!

She was even more shocked when the king chuckled.

"That is true." He said and smiled.

"But, I am sorry to inform you, Sire, that I haven't seen Arthur since this morning. I have the day off." She explained.

"The day off?" He asked. Merlin nodded and gestured to her mother.

"My mother, Hunith, is visiting." Hunith nodded her head slightly as she king looked at her.

"You are Merlins mother?" He asked her. At her nod Uthers smile grew. "I must say, your daughter is one of the bravest and loyal women I have ever met. It is an honor to make your acquaintance ." Uther said and nodded towards Hunith.

"Like wise, Sire." She said and smiled.

"If you see Arthur, do tell him that I am looking for him." Uther said suddenly, as if he'd forgotten.

"Will do." She said. Both parties walked away.

"Courting the prince, studying with the ward and friends with the king. Next thing your going to tell me is that you know a dragon." Hunith said sarcastically.

"About that..." Merlin started.

"WHAT!!"

Arthur walked up Merlin and Gaius's chambers's to see her and her mother, sitting and eating. Neither had notice him looking through the slightly open door. He started to listen it in their conversation and obviously missed the beginning.

"...miss him. I mean he's a good friend and we were fine a couple of weeks ago. Then suddenly he just stopped." Merlin said. Arthur frowned. Who hurt her?

"Stopped what?" Her mother asked.

"He just stopped caring. And it hurts mother. Arthur is my best friend." She explained and went back to eating.

Hunith put her hand on top of Merlins. "All boys are like this. Soon he will realize what he is doing and then everything will be alright." Merlin looked up at her mother and frowned.

"How could you know?" Merlin asked her voice thick with emotions.

Then she, much to Arthur's surprise, looked Arthur in the eyes. "I just know he will."

Arthur quickly jumped away from sight. Then he knocked on the door to make it seem as if he hadn't heard a thing.

"Merlin. I wanted to let you know that the audience will be tomorrow." Arthur said, avoiding Huniths eyes.

"Thank you. Really it means a lot." Merlin said standing and hugging him. Arthur stiffened and awkwardly hugged back. When she pulled back Arthur could see the sad look on her face.

Merlin looked at her mom. As if to say 'told you so.'

Arthur frowned internally. After a moment he smiled and said farewell.

The next morning her mother stood in front of the court. Merlin ready to run out next to her. "The winters are harsh in Ealdor, and there are many children. Some of them just won't be strong enough to survive. We barely have enough food as it is, and if Kanen takes our harvest, our children won't live to see another summer. Please, we need your help."

"Ealdor's in Cenred's kingdom. Your safety is his responsibility." Uther tried to explain. Merlin felt herself deflate. He can't help. Even if he wanted to.

"We've appealed to our King, but he cares little for the outlying regions. You're our only hope." Her mother begged.

"I have the deepest sympathy for you and would have this barbarian wiped off the face of the earth. If I could."

"Surely we can spare a few men?" Arthur said appalled at his father.

"Resources are not the problem."

"Then what is?" Morgana asked angrily.

"Ealdor lies beyond the Ridge of Essetir. For an army of Camelot to enter it would be an act of war." Uther explained sadly.

Merlin ran to her mother. She could see her knees buckle.

"I really do apologize." Uther said as they left.

Merlin walked up to Arthur as he stared out over Camelot. He turned to her and gave her a sad smile.

"I'm sorry. If it were up to me, we'd be on our way there now."

"You tried. And thank you for getting an audience with the King." She said and leaned against the wall.

"I wish that Camelot was able to help people regardless of how far away they lived." He said. They were silent for a moment.

"I'm going back to Ealdor." She said suddenly.

"Of course." Arthur said. Merlin frowned, he didn't understand.

"It's been an honour serving you." She said making it clear she was leaving for good.

"You'll be coming back." He said as if the idea of he emit was absurd.

"Well, she's my mother. I have got to look after her before anyone else. You understand?" She tried to make him understand.

"I'd do exactly the same." He said and looked back out over Camelot.

"Well, you've been terrible." He said and she chuckled. "Really, I mean it. The worst servant I've ever had."

"Thank you, Sire." She said, tears in her eyes.

"Merlin. Good luck." He said and watched her walk off.

Merlin was in Gwen's house grabbing chain mill and some swords.

"Here." She said handing Merlin a large bag of things.

"I won't be able to carry all that." Merlin tells her and jumps as the door opens. Lancelot, Ewan, Leon, and Morgana are all at the door.

"Good thing you won't have to. We're coming with you." Morgana said and Merlin looks at her confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked and looked at Gwen.

"You're going to need all the help you can get. I can mend armour and sharpen swords." She said gesturing to the bag.

"And I know how to fight." Morgana said.

"And were trained knights. I can even teach some of the men how to fight once in Ealdor." Leon said.

"But y-y- you can't. I mean, why would you?" She asked confused.

"If it was the other way around, you'd help us. You already have. You saved my life." Gwen said.

"And you've saved us all more than once." Leon said. "We owe it to you."

Merlin smiled at her friends. Maybe. Just Maybe. They stood a chance.

She was packing food when Gaius walked up to her. "You got the food I prepared for you?" She hummed as a yes.

Gaius watched her walk around the room grabbing things. Feeling the eyes on her she looked up to see his worried filled gaze. "I'll be fine, Gaius."

"Are you sure you don't want an extra blanket?" He asked ignoring what she said.

"It's okay, really. I'll be alright."

"Well, make sure you are." Gaius said and hugged her.

When they pulled back Gaius held her face. "I'm proud of you my girl." He said tears in his eyes.

The next day Arthur walked out onto the training field. And frowned.

"You. Sir Kanye." Arthur called to one of the knights. The knight was on the shorter side and had bright red hair.

"Yes sire." He asked and bowed.

"Where are Leon, Ewan, and Lancelot?" He asked and the knight looked surprised.

"You didn't know. They along with Morgana and Gwen went with Merlin back to her home village." The knight explained. Arthur opened his mouth but was cut off by a yell. His fathers yell.

"Seems my father didn't know either." He said sarcastically and looked at Kayne. "Your going to be in charge while I'm away." Arthur said and left without another word.

Arthur ran to the stables and grabbed a horse. And went after them.

The seven of them had been traveling all day. They settled down for camp around dusk and Merlin sat awake as the other slept. She stood when she heard a branch snap. She grabbed a sword.

She walked out towards the noise and froze when she felt a sword touch her back.

"I'd ask you to strip. But I know I'd be disappointed." She heard a voice say. For a moment she was terrified. But then she realized who it was. She dropped the sword and turned around.

"Arthur!" She pushed his sword down and hugged him. She frowned when he stiffened and awkwardly hugged back. Still cold towards her.

She let go and hid her disappointment.

"How much further is it?" Arthur asked as they went back to their camp.

"Er, maybe a few hours." She told him sitting next to the fire.

"How many men does Kanen have?" He asked.

"Erm, I'm not sure. I think, from what my mother said, maybe as many as forty." She said and Arthur sighed. Five against forty. Fun.

"You should get some rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." He told her.

"Thank you. Erm, I know you didn't have to come."

"Yes I did." He said and smiled at her as she fell asleep.

When they arrived they quickly walked over to Hunith's house. They all stopped when they heard some boy yelling.

"Oi! Merlin!" Merlin turned towards the yeller.

"You still up to the same old ticks again? Look, I thought I told you I didn't want your kind around here?" The boy said cruelly. Arthur looked at Merlins emotionless face.

"You freak!" The boy called and the knights all drew their swords ready to kill this boy. But stopped when Merlin ran towards the boy and attacked him with a hug.

"Hello Birdy." Will said and kissed the side of her head.

"I miss you, too, Will." She said into his shoulder. As Will picked her up and spun her.

"It's good to see you again." Will said as he put her down.

"Hunith." She turned at Arthur's call. "Who's that?" Arthur asked through gritted teeth.

"Will? That's Merlins best friend here. Well, her only friend here." Hunith said and smiled at the hugging pair.

"Birdy?" Morgana asked laughing a little at the nickname.

"It's what he called her. Since her name is Merlin, you know, like the hawk." Hunith shrugged and continued walking.

"Gather the villagers, I need to talk to them." He told them all.

Once all the villagers were gathered Arthur stood on a barrel to speak to them all.

"I know Kanen's kind. He'll be back. And when he is, you must be ready for him. First of all, we have to prepare for-" Arthur started but was cut off by... Will.

"Am I the only one wondering who the hell this is?"

"I'm Prince Arthur of Camelot. Me and some of my knights are here to help you fight." Arthur said and gestured to the knights and Gwen and Morgana. Who waved.

"Why?" He asked.

"Were here to help because we care about Merlin." Morgana answered. When that was said many people started to mumble.

"So your here for the freak?" One of the older men asked.

"Merlin is not a freak!" Will yelled. Merlin just looked at the ground.

"We are here to help because Merlin is out friend and she wanted to help. Now back on topic..." Arthur said and explained that they would teach them how to fight in the next couple of days.

Morgana walked up to to Wills house to find Merlin when she froze at what she heard.

"I'm not. Why are you defending him so much? You're just his servant." Will said angrily.

"He's also my friend." She said.

"Friends don't lord it over one another."

"It's my job. He isn't like that." Merlin added.

"Really? Well, let's wait until the fighting begins and see who he sends in to die first. I guarantee you, it won't be him." He snarled.

"I trust Arthur with my life." She declared.

"Is that so? So he knows your secret, then?" He took Merlins silence as an answer. The Morgana burst in.

"No. But she told me." She emphasized. "So why doesn't you close your mouth. Because admitting something like that, in Camelot is a hard thing to do. Let alone to the son of the mad who hunts people like her as his hobby." Morgana defended.

Will walked out angrily.

The sleeping arrangement was difficult. Leon, Ewan, and Lancelot were on the floor in the kitchen. Morgana and Gwen had the bed. Hunith was next door at Wills house. And Merlin and Arthur had the floor next to the bed.

"Have you always slept on the floor?" Arthur questioned breaking the silence.

"Yeah. The bed I've got in Camelot's luxury by comparison. Yours is heaven." She admitted.

"Must've been hard." He said.

"Mmm. It's like rock." She agreed.

"I didn't mean the ground. I meant, for you. It must've been difficult." He corrected.

"Mmm. Not really. I didn't know any different. Life's simple out here. You eat what you grow and everyone pitches in together. As long as you've got food on the table and a roof over your head, you're happy." She explained.

"Sounds...nice." He said unsure.

"You'd hate it." She chirped.

"No doubt." He chucked. "Why'd you leave?"

"Things just... changed." She didn't really know how to explain it.

"How?" When Merlin didn't answer he hit her face hit his foot. "Come on, stop pretending to be interesting. Tell me."

"You've seen how they treat me. Here I'm the freak. I just didn't fit in anymore. I wanted to find somewhere that I did." She murmured.

"Had any luck?" He asked her.

"I'm not sure yet." She answered honestly. Arthur stared at her for a moment. Did she feel she didn't belong?

"We'll start training the men tomorrow. It's gonna be a long day. Get the candle." He told her laying down as Merlin blew out the candle.

The next morning Merlin awoke to see that the rest had gone. She stood and walked up to her mother.

"He must care for you a great deal." Her mother said handing her some oatmeal.

"Arthur'd do the same for any village. That's just the way he is." She assured.

"It's more than that. He's here for you." Her mother pushed.

"I'm just his servant." She denied.

"Give him more credit than that. He likes you." She said sitting in front of her daughter.

"That's because he doesn't know me. And if he did, I'd probably be dead by now." She said sadly.

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Her mother asked appalled. Merlin shrugged and stood up.

Merlin walked out of her hut to see Arthur, Ewan, Leon and Lancelot all stranding in front of the men.

"I won't be able to teach you everything there is to know about fighting with a sword, but you can learn the basics: the stance, how to parry a blow, how to land your own." Arthur said as the others handed out swords. Each knight took a group of around eight to ten men.

Merlin watched as they tried to fight. They weren't good. What so ever. But they weren't horrible. So there was some hope.

Today was the day. The day either her home village died. Or the day Merlins secret came out.

She was incredibly nervous as she put on her own armor. Merlin was struggling with one of her buckles on her bracers. Arthur seeing her struggle walked over and helped her.

"You ready?"

"No. But I don't really have a choice." Arthur nodded in agreement. They were silent after that. Just before they walked out the door they both turned to each other.

"I have to tell you something." "We need to talk." They said together.

Merlin smiled slightly and Arthur chuckled. Then Arthur opened his mouth but was stopped by Morgana.

"They've crossed the river." This was it.

They were losing.

Merlin could see. They were going to lose. She had gained some hope when Will had showed up but she still could obviously see it. There was no hope at all.

She could feel her magic panicking along with her. So she let it go. She watched in a slight awe as a small whirl of wind appeared. Knocking all the bandits down.

Arthur watched the winds with the same awe as Merlin did. He looked up wondering who did it. Anger boiling in his blood.

Merlin and Will. They were the only ones near where the winds formed. He marched up to them furious.

"Who did that?" He sneered.

"What?" Merlin asked frozen in fear.

"Wind like that doesn't just appear from nowhere. I know magic when I see it. One of you made that happen."

"Arthur..." Merlin started and felt tears in her eyes as she saw the look of hurt and betrayal on his face.

One of the bandits used the last of his strength to raise his crossbow and shot an arrow at Arthur.

Will, being the only one to notice shouted and pushed him out of the way. Taking the arrow in the stomach. He started to fall over but Merlin and Arthur caught him.

"Will!" Merlin said worriedly.

"Come on! Get him inside!" Arthur instructed and they helped Will walk into his house.

They laid him down on the table and Merlin grabbed his hand.

"That's twice I've saved you." Will said and Merlin looked at him confused.

"Twice?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, it was me. I'm the one that used the magic." Will gasped out and Merlin shook her head.

"Will, don't."

"It's alright, birdy. I won't be alive long enough for anyone to do anything to me. I did it. I saw how desperate things were becoming and I had to do something." Will said and gave her hand a squeeze.

"You're a sorcerer?" He asked the obvious.

"Yeah. What are you gonna do? Kill me?" Will joked.

"No. Of course not." Arthur answered quickly. Will looked back at Merlin.

"Can you get me some water?" Will asked. Merlin nodded and ran out quickly.

Once she was gone Will turned to Arthur. "You take care of her. You understand me. You take care of my sister. I love her more than I love myself. That's why I did it. I knew she wouldn't be the same without you. She wouldn't have been Merlin. So you keep her that way. You make sure that she's my happy, and bubbly, and beautiful Merlin." Will gasped.

Arthur, nodded not knowing what to say. "And if I find out you hurt her. I will come back from the dead and kill you." He warned and just like Magic, Merlin barged backing the house, water in hand.

Arthur nodded to him and walked out, pulling the rest out with him. Will grabbed her hand once more and smiled at her."I was right about him. I told you he was going to get me killed."

"You're not going to die." Merlin said and tears forming in her eyes.

"This place has been boring without you. It was good to see you again." He ignored what she had said.

"Yeah, you too." Merlin tried to smile. She could feel the tears streaming down her face.

"Birdy. I'm proud of you. And I love you." He said brotherly.

"I love you to Twerp." She said and he chuckled.

"I almost forgot about that name." He said and soon started to shake. "Merlin. I'm scared."

"Don't be. It's going to be alright." She said and started to ruffle his hair.

"Merlin." Was the last thing that came out of his mouth before his body became still, and his eyes cold.

"Will?...oh god Will." She mumbled and hugged his corpse sobbing.

By the time they had put up his funeral pyre Merlin had calmed her sobs. Now there were just random tears every now and then as she watched a man she looked to as a brother, burn.

"I'm sorry. I know he was a close friend." Arthur said standing next to her. He wasn't really expecting a response, since Will had died she hadn't even opened her mouth.

"He still is." She croaked slightly surprising Arthur.

"You knew he was a sorcerer, didn't you? That's what you were going to tell me?" Arthur accused. Merlin opened her mouth and closed it again turning back towards the fire.

"Not now." She said not even looking at him. Arthur understood that she wanted to grieve and didn't need him down her neck about sorcery. He went over to where the others were standing.

"Poor Merlin." Lancelot said.

"I can't imagine the pain she is going though. I could t imagine losing Lance." Ewan said sympathetically.

"Or I my brother." Gwen said from next to Morgana.

"She'll be okay." Morgana said.

"How could you know?" Leon asked still watching Merlin watch the fire.

"Because she's strong. She is one of the strongest women I have ever met." Arthur responded for Morgana.

"What did he say to you?" Morgana asked.

"He told me... to make sure she's still her after this. Still her bubbly and happy self." Arthur said and looked over to Merlin, who was now hugging her mother.

"You better be going." Hunith said pulling away from the hug.

"I don't have to go." She tried, knowing that she would get forced to leave.

"Yes, you do." Her mother said with a smirk.

"If anything were to happen to you..." Merlin trailed off, unhappy with the thought.

"I know where to find you." Her mother grabbed her hands. "You have to go, Merlin. You belong at Arthur's side. I've seen how much he needs you. How much you need him." Suddenly her mother smirked.

"You're like two sides of the same coin."

Merlin chuckled. "I've heard someone say that about us before." Her smile fell a little as she hugged his mother again. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you , too. When you left, you were just a little girl. Scared and lost. Now look at you." She said and put her hands on her daughters face. "I'm so proud of you."

The ride back home was awful. Well, not really awful. Nothing wrong happened on the trip, it's just. Merlin was still sad. And, like a disease, it caused the others to be sad.

So when they reached Camelot it was as if there was a hug sigh of relief. That stopped the moment Merlin hurried into the castle towards Gaius's chamber.

They decided to not follow her, to let her grieve alone. Arthur and Morgana both readied themselves for the lecture they were going to get when they walked into the throne room.

"How did it go?" They were asked the moment the doors opened. They both stared at their father worried.

"When you failed showed up the next day I assumed that you went with Merlin to fight? So I'll ask again. How did it go?" Uther said very calmly.

"It went well. We won." Arthur said and looked at Morgana. They both silently agreed on not speaking of Will and the magic.

"Good. Good." He said and went back to the scrolls in his hand. When he noticed his children still staring at him confused. He put the scrolls down and stood. "What?"

"Your not... mad at us for going?" Morgana asked.

"Of course not. I'm glad you went. I wanted to send help. But as king I couldn't send Camelot men. But if any of my men were to go... without their crests. Cendred would never know." Uther said and smiled, having to hold back the laughter of watching the twos faces.

"Alright. Well I'm going to check on Merlin." Morgana said and turned to leave.

Uther's face lost its smile, which was quickly replaced by worry. "Is she injured?"

"No. Well not physically. One of the only casualties was her best friend growing up, Will. And she hasn't really been taking it well. Not that I blame her. As much as Arthur irritates me, I would be lost with out him." Morgana said and sent a small smile to Arthur. Who smiled back.

"Well, go. And Arthur give her time off." Uther ordered and went back to the scrolls.

Merlin sat on Gaius's table as he yammered on about things that happened while she was gone. She hadn't told him about Wills death, and she wasn't really sure she wanted to. Because this was nice. Just listening to Gaius's crazies.

"And then the Lady Percival-" Gaius said and suddenly stopped. "What's wrong?" He asked finally seeing her sadness.

"Nothing Gaius. Well something happened but... I'd much rather listen to you than talk about it... so the lady Percival?" Merlin asked trying to continue his story.

Gaius stared at her for a moment worriedly. Finally after a moment Gaius sat down next to her on the table, something he would never normally allow, and gave her a side hug letting her lean on him. "Yes. The lady Percival. When I went there to give her her draught for her shoulder, how she got that wound I'll never know, anyway when she opened the door she seemed to miss you very much. For apparently... when you stop by you help her clean her house and talk to each other. Now I am in no way capable of helping her clean so trust me when I say I handed her the vial and ran as fast as I could." Gaius said and smiled as he heard her laugh smally.

"I missed you Gaius." She said suddenly after a silence.

"And I you, my girl. So after I left Lady Percival I ran into..." Gaius went on an on for a couple of minuets until she felt herself relax and fall asleep.

Gaius having noticed the change in breath and the lack of responses, smiled and grabbed one of the books and let her sleep on his shoulder.

It was then that Morgana and Arthur slowly opened the door. When they saw Merlin on the reading mans shoulder they smiled. Gaius hadn't realized them, to into his reading. Morgana cleared her throat causing the man to jump slightly and see the two nobles.

"Sire, could you bring her up to her room?" Gaius asked and Arthur nodded. He picked her up and carefully placed her into her bed.

"What happened in Ealdor?" Gaius asked once Arthur entered the room again.

"Her friend Will died." Morgana said sadly and sat down at Gaius's table.

"Oh poor girl." Gaius said and stared at her door.

"She didn't tell you?" Arthur asked confused as he followed Morgana's actions, sitting across from her.

"No. She said she'd rather listen to me ramble on about my time while she was away." Gaius said and smiled sadly.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Arthur asked, his eyes slowly looking up at her door.

"Merlin is incredibly strong. I know she'll be fine." Gaius said and watched with a knowing smirk as Arthur continued to stare at the door.

Hey! I just wanted to tell you all that on Wattpad, another website that people wrote FanFiction on I update this book much more and frequently on there.

It's the same title and same username.

Just in case you wanted to know.


End file.
